Join The Gang
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Bisa bayangkan tidak keempat cowok itu gabung dalam satu geng? Pasti berantakan. Naruto yang polos suka bikin puisi. Sai yang jenius, jujur tapi kurang pergaulan hanya cuma punya satu sahabat yaitu Naruto. Neji yang pintar masak tapi anak yang nakal di sekolah tapi hormat di rumah. Sasuke yang keren dan narsis juga playboy, hanya satu masalah Sakura tidak menyukainya. #1
1. Naruto Diary

**Join The Gang**

**.**

~ **Sunny **~

**Discalimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**..Please Reading...**

Cerita berasal dari novel milik sepupu yang persis dengan nama judul cerita ini tapi saya rubah sedikit nama, tempat dan kejadian.

**July 2012**

* * *

**A Pathetic Boy's Diary**

_ARRRGGHH! Gak boleh! That's the last time! Aku ini 'kan cowok! Sekali lagi cowok! Kok bisa-bisanya nangis. Mending nangis karena terkena shuriken waktu perang melawan Akatsuki. Ini gara-gara... nonton film! Film drama, lagi! Dead Pets Society! Iya, film yang udah kutonton sebanyak tiga kali itu. Akhh! Kalau ada yang lebih parah daripada cowok yang nangis nonton film drama sebanyak tiga kali! And that's me!_

_Gila! Aku 'kan sudah tahu ceritanya si Keating akan di pecat dan Neil akan bunuh diri. Tapi tetap saja, mataku seperti plastik yang bocor, apalagi sewaktu murid-murid itu naik ke meja untuk menunjukkan mereka berani melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, sementara Pak Keating memandang mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Stop, stop, aku mau nangis lagi! Ada apa sih denganku? Dasar 'gak normal!_

_Tapi, cukup, aku tidak mau menangis lagi, ini yang terakhir. Sungguh. Aku harus berhenti menangis. Kalau perlu aku tidak akan nonton film drama lagi._

_Sumpah mati,_

_Uzumaki Naruto _

**...**

**Hai, saya Sunny.. saya dari FFn gakuen Alice tapi aku juga suka Naruto.**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya..**

**Please review..**


	2. Dua Makhluk Lamban

**Join The Gang **

**.**

**~ Sunny **~

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**..Please Reading..**

* * *

**Dua Makhluk Lamban **

Tiba-tiba dua makhluk tengil dari palnet lain itu nyelip di antara aku dan Sasuke, kayak tempe menempel di dua gigi, tidak penying tapi mengganggu. Mereka ikut nongkrong-nongkrong di kantin dengan gaya koboi belajar minum wiski. Dua makhluk lamban itu jadi pemandangan aneh di kantin pojok, kayak anak jonin masuk sarang Akatsuki. Yang satu, Naruto Uzumaki, cowok paling menyedihkan yang aku kenal. Ada gejala dia bakal jadi penerus Gay-sensei. Lihat saja kakinya, kalau tidak ada jempolnya bisa ditukar sama kaki meja, saking halusnya, tidak ada bulunya! Di wajah bayinya jangankan hancur, sehelai seperti kumis kucing pun ada. Aku tidak akan curiga dia punya kelainan hormon _testosteron _kalau sikapnya jantan. Tapi kenyataannya, _man,_ kalau pas pelajaran olahraga yaitu lari, dia bergoyang pinggul kayak bebek jalan di _catwalk_, lamban banget. Sesudah begitu, tidak pernah tuh dia melakukan sesuatu kayak owok normal: berkelahi, ngerokok, atau nongkrong di jalan godain cewek.

Si lamban kedua yang tidak kalah anehnya dengan yang pertama, Sai. Hobinya baca sampai kacamatanya saja setebal pantat botol Coca-Cola. Oke, boleh dia jenius, tapi, Naruto si siput lembek itu, dia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Maklum aja, dia tidak punya selera humor. Aku ingat, dia marah waktu ada yang bilang, "Tidak usah ikut _roll_ deh, nanti otak kamu mengalir dari kedua telingamu," pas senam di aula. Dengan muka merah padam dia bilang, "Aku tidak sakit telinga, kok!"

Busyet deh, dodol banget tuh anak. Jenius dan idiot memang tipis banget batasnya.

"_Thanks ya, man_, kamu sudah bantuin aku pas ulangan tadi. Tidak rugi aku punya teman kayak kamu. Mudah-mudahan amal kamu diterima oleh Hokage," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai. Pelan, tapi aku punya perasaan tulang beikat Sai bakal copot.

Herannya, muka Sai malah menghilang kayak ingus yang tersedot ke lubang hidung. Justru Naruto yang mendelik padanya. "Maksudnya, kamu memberikan Sasuke contekan?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto begitu histeris. Ayolah, ini cuma perkara contekan, bukan sejarah baru, 'kan? Sejak zaman peperangan Konoha, para Shinobi juga sudah pada pintar nyontek-menyontek.

Hmmm, jadi kenapa dua bekicot itu bisa nongkrong di sini? Karena Sai telah "berjasa" pada Sasuke? Kemudian bekicot satu menyeret bekicot dua, kembaran anehnya. Sudah kayak pasangan homo saja. Mereka berdua lengket terus.

"Oportunis kamu, Sasuke," bisikku pada Sasuke yang lagi memakan pisang goreng.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga. "Aku si Uchiha"

Kalau aku tidak kenal Sasuke si otak yang tidak kumengerti, pasti aku bakal keselek kopi. Aku heran, apa sih yang ada di dalam otak bungkus tepungnya. Dia pikir oportunis itu sesuatu yang hebat seperti nasionalis. Tapi tidak usah heran, dia tahu kok apa beda kontrasepsi dan kosentrasi hanya saja tidak mau membuktikannya. Apalagi beda denotasi dan detonasi, pasti bakal nyangkut di otaknya yang terus berevolusi.

Sasuke memang cowok keren tapi tidak segitu kerennya kali tapi yah, kayak cowok aneh. Baru juga dikasih contekan sudah menganggap mereka satu geng sama kami. Tapi, itulah Sasuke, si oportunis sejati. Apa yang menguntungkan, tidak akan ditolak. Apalagi cewek. Aku tidak ngerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Mau-maunya dia mengurusi makhluk paling rese' sedunia-akhirat: cewek. Dia bangga banget melantik dirinya sebagai _the most wanted playboy of the year_. Kalau aku sih biar dibayar semiliar plus jadi raja di Konoha, tidak bakal mau mengurusin makhluk ramah-tamah itu. Menurut Sasuke, cewek itu bisa dimanfaatin, dilaba. Cokelat, kue, uang bisa datang sendiri kalau punya cewek. Masa sih?

Huh, cowok kelas diskon! Memang, itu enak. Tapi tetap sajatidak setimpal sama waktu dan pikiran kita yang habis untuk melihat jadwal salon dan mendengar rengekan manja. Huek!

Sialnya hobi Sasuke yang tidak bermutu itu didukung takdir bawaan aneh: wajah Sasuke yang menurut kategori cewek-cewek tolol itu cakep (_cute, cool, handsome_). Menurut aku sih tampang Sasuke tampang homo. Kalau dia tidak jadian sama Karin, kakak kelas yang konon kata cowok-cowok tanpa selera itu, tubuhnya semlehoi, aku tidak bakal mau dekat-dekat sama Sasuke. Takut direkrut jadi pasangan hombrengnya. Gimana tidak, kulit Sasuke itu seputih sapi, bibirnya semerah bibir orang utan, dan kebiasaannya pakai Axe itu.. ugh! Sampai-sampai dia masuk klub karate untuk alasan narsis: biar bisa pamer dada kekarnya. Persetan dia bilang itu olahraga cowok macho! Yang jelas, tidak usah pakai kostum karate, pakai seragam saja tidak pernah tuh kancing atas dikancingin. Alasannya panas. Dasar ular! Si goblok itu percaya segala yang berbulu itu seksi. Haha, kawin saja sama siamang.

"Tenang saja, _man_. Aku pasti balas kebaikan kamu. Kamu mau apa? Bisa mencium cewek? Aku akan ajarin rumusnya," Sasuke mulai lagi berkotek seperti ayam sate membusungkan dadanya.

Sai dan Naruto hanya menganga seolah mereka baru dengar kata "cium" untuk pertama kalinya.

"Rumus? Perkara ciuman menjijikkan itu kamu bilang pakai rumus?" Biar Tsunade-sama disodorin ke aku, belum tentu aku mau cium dia. Aku tidak mau sesak napas tertekan melon silikonnya.

"Ah, kamu, Neji, memang kayak kerbau, bercumbu tidak pakai rumus. Semua itu ada triknya. Dengan rumus itu, aku bisa mendapatkan Ino semalam," kata Sasuke bangga seolah baru saja menang kejuaraan ujian Chuunin.

"Dasar! Kamu mencium Ino di kencan pertama?"

Sasuke nyengir, percuma bergaya biasa-biasa. Dada kekarnya udah naik turun. "Tapi dia benar-benar payah."

"Aku bilang juga apa, dia itu ular betina. Kamu bisa habis diisapnya," kataku sambil menyeruput kopi. Aku lirik si dua lamban yang terus menerus bengong itu.

"Diisap?" desis Naruto antara sadar dan tidak. Haha, tidak tahu dia apa arti diisap.

"Hah, bagaimana dia bisa menghisap, menempel bibir saja dia tidak bisa. Kamu tahu tidak, dia terlalu miring, sampai bibirku kena hidungnya. Dan tulang hidungnya itu sekeras tulang kering. Bibirku sampai nyaris robek."

Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah shocknya. "Sobek?"

"Yang bodoh itu Ino, mau-maunya kamu kadalin dia."

Sasuke menjentikkan jari. "Cewek, begitu kamu rayu sedikit , kamu bilang matanya jernih atau semacam itu, pasti langsung menggelepar dan menyerah. Ya 'kan, Sai?" Sasuke menghantam pundak Sai, maksudnya bercanda tapi Sai benar-benar nyaris terjengkang.

"Eh, iya, kamu benar," kata Sai.

Naruto langsung mendelik, "Memangnya kamu pernah merayu dan mencium cewek?" tanyanya antara _shock _dan panik.

Sai melempar pandangan aneh. "Memangnya aku tidak pernah cerita?"

* * *

Sok.. sok... aduh banget.. Sasuke aneh, baru pertama kali kubuat Natsume jadi aneh. Naruto lembek masih polos. Sai yang.. bagaimana, ya? (menurut kalian apa?). Neji yang sok dingin, acuh tapi tetap saja gabung.

Menurut kalian kelompok aneh tidak sich soalnya itu ada di bayanganku sekarang..

Juga zaman mereka kujadikan sedikit moderen ada unsur-unsur pelajaran nyata dan ninja. Walahh.. jadi stress..

Semoga kalian menyukainya..

Please review..

**Next to : Mimpi Buruk Sai di kebun Sayur**


	3. Mimpi Buruk Sai di Kebun Sayur

**Join The Gang**

**.**

~ **Sunny **~

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**Mimpi Buruk Sai di Kebun Sayur**

Kami-sama, ampuni aku. Pertama karena aku menyontek. Maksudku memberi contekan. Kedua karena aku berbohong. Semua orang bodoh bisa mengatakan kebenaran, tapi hanya orang pandai yang bisa berbohong. Kurasa itu benar. Aku tidak cukup pandai berbohong. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bilang apa waktu Naruto berteriak, saking histerisnya, "Memangnya kamu pernah merayu dan mencium cewek?" Aku sampai merasa sel-sel otakku menyusut tinggal sepertiga dan hanya cukup untuk memompa jantung dan mengatur napas.

Lebih parah lagi saat Sasuke mencecarku, "Bagaimana rasanya? Deg-degan tidak? Waktu pertama kali dulu, aku sampai keluar keringat dingin. Aku tidak tahu harus miring ke kiri atau ke kanan, terus tanganku mesti aku taruh di paha atau di lehernya."

Aku hanya bisa menyahut, "Yeah, biasa-biasa saja."

"Wah, yang benar? Biasa-biasa saja? Di pertemuan keberapa kamu mencium dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Heran, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang sangat tertarik dengan ciuman.

"Mungkin ketiga atau keempat ya? Aku tidak pernah mengingat hal-hal semacam itu." Benar, seperti reaksi berantai, satu kebohongan akan disusul kebohongan lain.

"Tentu saja. Kita berpikir kita tidak akan lupa ciuman pertama, tapi begitu kamu sudah cium cewek berkali-kali, kamu bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan siapa kamu melakukannya."

Yeah, aku memang lupa dengan siapa aku melakukannya. Jelas, mana mungkin aku mengingat hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan. Aku lega karena mereka, termasuk Naruto, tidak bertanya dengan siapa aku melakukannya. Bisa gawat kalau mereka menanyakannya. Naruto kenal semua cewek yang kukenal, kami 'kan bertetangga dan terus-terusan satu sekolah. Jadi siapa pun nama yang kusebut akan memancing pertanyaan lain. Kecuali bila aku mengarang, aku berciuman dengan cewek yang kutemui di jalan begitu saja, yang pastinya kurang logis. Aku tidak mau menerima apa pun yang tidak logis.

Soal memberi contekan itu, aku benar-benar bingung. Menyontek itu pekerjaan yang menjijikkan sekali. Lebih menjijikkan daripada mencuri. Bisa saja kamu mencuri bila benar-benar hampir mati kelaparan. Tapi kamu tidak akan mati bila mendapat nilai limauntuk ulangan Kimiamu. Itu 'kan sama saja menipu? Untuk apa sih ngotot mendapat nilai sembilan bila kamu memang tidak belajar. Itu sama saja ingin mendapat uang satu miliar tanpa bekerja. Hidup bukan lotre.

Aku ingat, waktu aku masih duduk di kelas Jounin, aku pernah bersepeda dengan teman-temanku sampai perkebunan sayur di tepi kota Konoha. Dan kami mencuri sayur itu.. bukan mencuri, tapi mengambil. Sayur-sayur itu berserakan, ketinggalan truk. Dan banyak kok anak-anak yang mengambilnya. Meski, aku tidak tahu mengapa, kami selalu mengambilnya dengan menoleh ke kanan-kiri sebelumnya dan mengayuh sepeda kami sekencang-kencang begitu mendapatkannya, mungkin agar seru dan menegangkan saja. Setelah itu kami pesta sayur di tepi lapangan. Yah, kami semua penyuka sayur-sayuran hijau. Hehehe.

Sepulangnya, ayahku bertanya, "Tadi kamu mencuri sayur, ya?"

Aku takut sekali. Ayahku mengira aku mencuri. "Tidak, Yah."

"Ayah tidak akan marah, tapi kamu jangan bohong." Sudah jelas dia marah.

"Tidak, Yah, sayur itu memang ketinggalan."

Dari mana? Ya dari mana? Aku tidak tahu.

Ayahku memaksaku kembali ke kebun sayur tersebut malam itu juga untuk meminta maaf. Aku menagis menjerit-jerit. Ayah tidak peduli, dia memaksaku membonceng motornya dan kami berdua pergi ke kebun sayur. Rasanya kebun sayur itu jadi sangat jauh, gelap, dan menakutkan.

Ayahku bertanya di mana aku mengambil sayur itu. Aku tidak ingat. Kebun sayur itu 'kan luas sekali. Jadi aku asal menunjuk saja. Lalu ayahku mencari rumah di sekitar situ, bertanya siapa pemilik kebun sayur itu. Pokoknya kami terus mengetuk rumah-rumah dan terus bertanya. Dan setiap kali kami bertanya, ayahku bilang, " Anak saya tadi mengambil sayur tanpa izin, dia mau minta maaf." Aku sampai tidak bisa mengangkat kepala saking takut, malu, dan merasa bersalah. Rasanya, malam itu, seluruh desa di perkebunan sayur itu jadi tahu aku seorang maling cilik. Akhirnya setelah ketemu, aku diminta meminta maaf. Padahal yang punya kebun sudah bilang berkali-kali, itu tidak apa-apa. Banyak anak yang melakukannya, dan mereka juga tidak kehilangan sayur satu truk. Ayahku bilang, "Mungkin anak lain memang ya, tapi anak saya tidak boleh seperti itu."

Aku tidak bisa minta maaf, aku cuma sesenggukan. Ayahku menunggu, dan menunggu lama sekali. Si punya kebun sampai kasihan sekali padaku. Dia terus menerus berkata, "Sudahlah, Pak, sudah saya maafkan." Tapi ayahku bersikeras, sampai akhirnya aku berkata, "Maaf, Pak." Lalu ayahku memberi uang sebagai ganti sayur yang telah kuambil. Sungguh aku malu sekali. Harga sayur itu 'kan murah sekali, bisa dibeli dengan setengah uang sakuku sehari. Si punya kebun menolak. Tapi akhirnya dia menerima setelah ayahku memaksa. Dan dia memberi kami lima ikat sayur yang banyak untuk kami bawa pulang. Katanya uang ayahku terlalu banyak dan dia tidak punya uang kembalian. Anehnya, aku tidak mau makan sayur itu lagi. Tidak pernah.

Benar ayahku tidak marah, dia tidak membentak-bentak atau mengurungku. Tapi itu lebih menyakitkan. Dan selamanya aku ingat. Aku tidak boleh mencuri, apalagi berbohong.. termasuk menyontek karena itu membohongi guru dan diri sendiri.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Waktu itu aku kelas dua, dua Jounin. Dan temanku nyata-nyata melihat lembar jawabanku waktu ulangan. Tentu saja aku berteriak, "Kok kamu menyontek?" Aku pasti berteriak keras sekali karena seluruh kelas menoleh padaku. Temanku, yang menyontek itu, cuma peringas-peringis, bahkan saat Sensei memindahkannya ke kursi Sensei supaya dia tidak bisa menyontek siapa pun. Kejadian itu berlalu begitu saja, sampai minggu depan, dan temanku itu menyontekku lagi. Aku kesal sekali karena saat itu Sensei baru pergi entah ke mana aku tidak tahu. Terpaksa aku tutup kertas ulanganku. Kemudian aku menumpuk buku-buku dan tempat pensil di sampingku, jadi meski lehernya menjulur-julur sepanjang jerapah, dia tetap tidak bisa melihat kertasku. Sejak saat itu, aku membuat "benteng" waktu ulangan jadi kebiasaanku. Meski aku tidak suka karena rasanya sumpek dan luas mejaku jadi tersita, aku tidak bisa menulis dengan leluasa.

Aku sampai stres sendiri waktu ujian Chuunin. Bayangkan, sehari sebelum tes ujian guruku berkata kami harus "bekerja sama" waktu ujian Jounin. Padahal selama ini mereka mengajari kami tidak boleh "bekerja sama". Aku tentu saja protes. Tapi dia Cuma bilang apa coba? "Untuk ujian Chuunin saja. Kamu ingin semua temanmu lulus, 'kan?"

Tes ujian Chuunin itu tidak seburuk dugaanku. Maksudku, teman-temanku tidak terlihat nyontek-menyontek sepanjang waktu. Tapi tetap sajaaku tegang, karena tidak punya "benteng" kecuali satu tempat pensil karena semua tas dan buku harus diletakkan di luar kelas. Akibatnya nilaiku tidak begitu baik. Maksudku aku cuma dapat 9,1 untuk matematika.

Sampai tingkat 2 Chuunin di SMP, aku masih melakukannya, membuat "benteng". Temanku heran semua. Tidak Cuma heran, mereka keberatan. "Kenapa sih, kamu itu sok banget! Sepertinya ada saja yang mau menyontek," begitu kata mereka. Tapi memang ada. Begitu aku ulangan tanpa "benteng", teman sebelahku dengan seenaknya mengambil kertas ulanganku, benar-benar mengambil.. sampai aku hampir pingsan karena panik.. dan dengan tenangnya menyalin jawabanku, temanku maksudku. Sungguh, aku tidak sempat berpikir apa pun waktu berteriak, "Jangan nyontekkkkk!" keras sekali.. aku tahu keras sekali karena anak-anak kelas seberang pun menoleh ke kelasku. Anak-anak langsung heboh. Tapi senseiku cuma berkata, "Tenang, tenang! Shuu jangan nyontek," dan meneruskan mengisi laporan mengajarnya. Pulang sekolah aku dihajar Shuu, cuma dipukul pakai tas ranselnya sih. Tapi paginya, tidak ada yang mau sebangku denganku, kecuali Naruto, tentu saja.

Naruto sudah jadi temanku sejak kami balita, dia tetanggaku. Dan entah kenapa, dia selalu menguntitku dengan begitu dia bisa numpang mobil ayahku.

Suatu sore, dia datang ke rumah, waktu itu kami masih SD. Dia bilang buku PR-nya ketinggalan di sekolah, kemudian meminjam buku PR-ku, sekaligus bertanya apa jawabannya. Sejak itu, dia sering datang ke rumah, untuk meminjam buku, catatan, atau bertanya PR yang tidak bisa dia kerjakan. Aku suka karena dia tidak begitu saja menyalin PR-ku. Dia bertanya, dan aku menerangkan.. aku suka menerangkan. Kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk dan menulis jawabannya.

Dia juga tidak pernah menyontekku. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyontek sama sekali. Bila kami duduk sebangku, dia menyontek meja lain, samping, belakang, atau depannya. Kadang dengan terang-terangan dia bilang padaku, "Nanti waktu ulangan Fisika aku pindah ke bangku Kiba ya, aku mau menyontek dia." Kalau aku bertanya mengapa dia mesti melakukan itu... meski dia sudah belajar sebelumnya... dia menjawab, "Memangnya aku sepintar kamu, hanya dengan belajar semalam langsung dapat nilai sembilan?"

Tapi menurutku, meski kadang menyontek, dia anak baik. Dia tidak pernah berkelahi atau mengintip celana dalam anak perempuan. Banyak anak cowok di kelas pura-pura mengambil pensil yang dijatuhkan supaya bisa melihat sekilas paha dan celana dalam anak perempuan. Mereka berlebihan menurutku, sungguh, apa sih yang bisa dilihat dari rok yang terbuka sedikit, tidak disoroti cahaya langsung, dalam waktu yang singkat? Mereka bisa sakit punggung bila membungkuk lebih dari sepuluh detik, dan memang tidak logis 'kan lama-lama memungut pensil.

Naruto juga tidak ikut sekelompok anak "gila" yang iseng mengencingi kelas di hari terakhir kelas satu kami. Boleh tidak percaya, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi. Pada hari kenaikan kelas, kami berbincang-bincang di kelas tentang hari terkhir kelas satu dan sebagainya, kemudian ada yang usul untuk menorehkan nama di bangku dengan _cutter _sebagai kenang-kenangan. Terus ada uang usul mengencingi kelas saja karena menulis nama di bangku itu 'kan sudah biasa sekali. Dan mereka kencing di kelas. Sungguhan! Tidak waras memang, tapi itu terjadi! Naruto tidak ikut kelompok aneh semacam itu.

Yang juga kusuka, Naruto selalu blak-blakan, jujur, termasuk soal dia tidak pernah sekali pun mencium cewek. Aku menyesal sekali ketika Naruto dengan polosnya berkata dia tidak pernah mencium cewek di hadapan Neji dan Sasuke.. mereka berdua 'kan sudah ciuman ratusan kali, dengan cewek maksudku, bukannya Neji dan Sasuke berciuman. Aku tidak menyesalkan kejujuran Naruto, tapi menyesalkan reaksi Neji dan Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja. Seolah tidak pernah berciuman itu sama normalnya dengan tidak pernah pergi ke luar angkasa. Sasuke cuma bilang, "Kamu harus merasakannya kapan-kapan, akan aku beri tahu ciri-ciri cewek yang gampang diajak berciuman." Kemudian Neji Cuma bilang, "Siapa sih yang butuh cewek dan ciuman-ciuman bodoh?"

Kalau tahu reaksi mereka hanya seperti itu, aku juga akan berterus terang. Tapi itu mungkin karena Naruto yang mengatakannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membenci Naruto, tidak ada yang bisa melecehkan atau menghinanya meski dia tidak pernah ciuman. Naruto bisa berteman dengan siapa pun dan siapa pun bisa menerima Naruto. Naruto bahkan bisa bergaul dengan kakak kelas, anak-anak perempuan, dan Kiba yang gagap.. (Kiba gagap, Urgh!) menurutku tega sekali anak-anak suka bicara tergagap-gagap untuk mengerjai Kiba, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Mungkin karena Naruto selalu siap mengerjakan apa pun. Dulu dia menyusun buku tahunan SMP, ikut panitia upacara kelulusan... menjadi sisi perlengkapan, dan sebagainya. Sekarang ia ikut klub Berita. Semacam itulah.

Pasti lain kejadiannya bila akulah yang jujur mengaku tidak pernah berciuman. Mereka akan meledekku habis-habisan dan mungkin menganggap aku sangat mengenaskan!

Sekarang aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun, selain membuat kebohonganku jadi kenyataan, dengan mencium seseorang tentu saja.

Kurasa itu perlu. Orang-orang suka bergaul dengan orang normal, yang melakukan hal-hal normal, seperti pacaran, menyontek, berkelahi sewaktu-waktu, seperti Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka punya banyak teman. Neji mendapat sambutan heboh sewaktu ia bertikai dengan anak kelas tingkat 9, gara-gara masalah parkir motor.

Anak kelas tingkat 9 yaitu kakak kelas kami itu datang lebih dulu, tapi Neji menyuruhnya tidak parkir di tempat yang dipilihnya karena tempat itu cukup untuk motor gede Neji.. Honda Tiger terbaru.. tapi terlalu luas untuk motor kakak kelas tingkat 9 yang kecil, Scooter. Jadi bila dipakai untuk parkir motor anak kelas tingkat 9 itu, ada ruang yang tersisa. 'Kan sayang. Akhirnya mereka ribut. Anak kelas tingkat 9 bilang siapa cepat dapat. Neji bilang, ini masalah efisiensi. Tempat itu terlalu lebar untuk satu Scooter, terlalu sempit untuk dua Scooter, tapi pas sekali untuk Tiger. Akhirnya si kelas tingkat 9 mengalah karena Neji mengancam akan membuat bibirnya bonyok dan hidungnya bengkok.

Setiap kali dibicarakan, pertikaian itu terdengar makin seru. Dan Neji disanjung-sanjung karena berani "melawan" anak kelas tingkat 9. Terus ada yang menambahi, "Oh, anak kelas tingkat 9 memang sengak," dan sebagainya.

Orang "biasa" seperti Naruto juga bisa punya banyak teman, tapi tidak pernah disanjung-sanjung. Dan terus terang agak, yah.. membosankan. Main dengan Naruto tidak pernah asyik. Dia ogah-ogahan main _game_ atau nonton film. Setelah kami nonton _Matrix _bareng di rumahku, aku bertanya, "Menurutmu baik atau buruk bila manusia bisa diprogram lewat komputer seperti _Matrix_?" Dia dengan bengong bertanya, "Memang di _Matrix _manusia diprogram?" Aku sampai frustasi, "Tadi kamu 'kan lihat Keanu Reeves duhubungkan ke komputer terus diprogram supaya bisa bela diri?" Naruto cuma berkomentar, "Oh, kukira tadi dia sakit kepala, terus diberi koyo elektrik!" Pokoknya _disconnected _(kurasa bahasa gaulnya "tulalit"). Dia juga malas otak-atik motor. Dia bahkan tidak bisa naik motor dan tidak mau repot-repot belajar. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

* * *

banyak typos juga sih, tapi pasti kalian masih bisa melihat kelanjutan untuk cerita ini..

Maaf, kalau saya banyak kesalahan..

Sebenarnya ada 4 tokoh utama, tapi saya bisa cuma naruto saja. Karena awal cerita tentang Naruto sih..

Please review..

**Next to : Aku dan Kuetiau**


	4. Aku dan Kuetiau

**Join The Gang**

**. **

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**Aku dan Kuetiau**

Nasi goreng dan telur goreng. Menu makan malam yang biasa, 'kan? Biasa selama telurnya bukan telur asin yang diberi shoyu dan kacang kedelai. Ada juga kepiting masak. Biasa selama nasi gorengnya bukan nasi goreng buatan bibi tetangga sebelah.

Ayahku adalah jenis orang yang tidak mau repot. Mereka bahkan tidak mau repot mengganti namaku ketika ibu melahirkanku. Makanya aku menjadi anak yang luar biasa. Aku sangat menyukai masakan Keutiau yang memiliki makanan khas Cina. Menurut kalian, aku ini anak yang dididik oleh siapa kalau bukan paman Hiashi.

Aku lahir kenapa diberi nama Neji? Seperti nama yang agak aneh. Kenapa tidak pakai nama Cina saja seperti nama Jackie Chan dan Andy Lau? Mungkin karena itu nama yang paling mudah dalam hidupku. Orang-orang Tionghoa rata-rata bahasanya aneh, tidak bisa bilang "r" dengan sempurna. Bener kok, mereka bisa bilang "r" tanpa kesulitan dan tidak pernah ngomong "_haiya_". Tidak kayak di televisi-televisi, asal dikepang, tidak bisa melafalkan "r", dan bilang "_haiya_", maka penonton mengerti maksudnya orang Tionghoa. Tapi televisi Konoha 'kan memang seperti itu, asal ada stetoskop dikalungkan orang langsung tahu bahwa itu dokter, seolah-olah dokter mengalungkan stetoskop 24 jam sehari.

Oke, kembali ke soal tadi, masalahnya mana ada sih anak Konoha diberi nama Neji? Memang nama Neji keren banget 'kan? Makanya banyak yang suka. Seperti aku anak impor dari Tionghoa lho. (Parah banget!)

Memang keluargaku keluarga yang praktis. Semua tidak pernah dipikirin rumit-rumit. Selain tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengganti nama yang lain. Seperti anak yang naik dari bawah tanah neraka. Soal angka apalagi, mereka tidak mau repot-repot bilang lima puluh atau seratus. Yang mana saja deh yang penting hemat dan praktis.

Saking tidak mau repotnya, ketika ibuku meninggal, mereka tidak mau repot-repot mencari kakek dan nenek, atau menawarkanku pada paman Hiashi, yang memiliki mata putih yang sama dan rambut cokelat yang panjang. Kalau dilepas bandana kelihatan tuh ada tato di dahi sama dengan paman Hiashi. Akhirnya paman Hiashi yang merawatku karena ayahku suka pergi kemana-kemana. Pulang saja pun hampir tiga tahun.

Paman Hiashi mengangkatku sebagai anak kandung dari keponakan. Paman Hiashi merawatku dan diajarkan macam-macam. Menawarkanku bekerja di restoran sebagai pelayan gratis di restoran paman Hiashi. Kami memiliki restoran bernama Hyuuga Dream's. Nama apa-apaan tuh! Kenapa ada nama begitu di kota Konoha? Ada-ada saja pikiran paman Hiashi.

Paman Hiashi memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata. Kami berdua saling kenal dan saling akrab biarpun dia agak pemalu waktu pertama kali bertemu waktu umur kami lima tahun. Hinata berkerja juga di restoran milik paman. Tentulah sebagai pelayan gratis. Boro-boro kasih gaji kalau kita selalu dikasih uang jajan sedikit demi sedikit.

Heh, aku ngomong tidak sembarangan lho. Kecurigaanku terbukti. Waktu aku minta motor Tiger pada paman Hiashi sebagai hadiah kelulusan SMP, paman Hiashi langsung mengabulkan. Buntutnya, kalau pas motor satunya dipakai buat belanja, aku harus memakai motor itu untuk mengantarkan pesanan! Iya, bawa-bawa rantang atau kotak makan _stereofoam_!

"Nii-sama." Hinata duduk di sampingku dan mulai memegang sumpit. 'Hinata', Hinata nama yang sangat indah. Lucu dan imut seperti pemiliknya. Setiap kali mendengar Hinata memanggilku "Nii-sama" aku merasa seperti kakak besar yang dipuja-puja oleh adik perempuan. Diam-diam aku iri dengan nama sepupuku yang bernama Hinata. Bukannya aku ingin nama Hinata juga, sumpah, itu 'kan nama cewek! Tapi nama Hinata itu nama yang normal sekali. Pastilah itu di beri oleh bibi yang sudah meninggal. Aku lupa namanya siapa! Duhhh!

Aku mulai menyumpit telur asin mengikuti Hinata. Paman Hiashi juga tidak mau repot-repot mengajarkanku makan pakai sendok. Apalagi garpu dan pisau! Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku bakal bisa ngitung pakai sempoa.

"A-ayah mau membuka restoran baru yang lebih besar," kata Hinata. "Nii-sama, i..ini bukan masakanmu ya? R-rasanya kok lain?" Aku masih selalu merasa geli bila melihat Hinata gagap. Mungkin sudah keturunan kali ya. Kalau tidak salah kakek juga gagap kalau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah dipanggilnya Nii-sama.

"Paman yang bikin. Lain bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"T-tidak seenak masakan Neji nii-sama."

Aku jadi salah tingkah dan tanpa bisa dicegah dadaku menggelembung bangga. Mati-matian aku berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Oke, aku senang Hinata bilang masakanku lebih enak daripada masakan paman Hiashi, yang juga pintar masak. Aku 'kan belajar dari paman Hiashi juga. Tapi, enak juga masakan dipuji oleh saudara dekat di nama keluarga yang sama "Hyuuga". Betul-betul membanggakan banget! Tapi, beda kalau cowok yang muji. Malu-maluin! Sumpah deh, aku bakal minggat ke luar angkasa kalau teman-temanku tahu aku jadi tukang masak di restoran. Aku 'kan jagoan di sekolah! Jago berkelahi, jago sepak bola. Tendangan mautku. Di rumah? Heh, aku cuma disuruh bikin jus tomat! Payah, payah!

"R-restoran ayah yang lama tidak ada yang menunggui, m-mau tidak mengelola bersama, Nii-sama? M-mudah saja, 'kan semua sudah berjalan."

Aku tidak habis pikir ngapain Hinata sekolah yang berbeda denganku yaitu di sekolah Ilmu Kesehatan. Aku tahu apa itu Ilmu Kesehatan tapi bagaimana Hinata akan berbicara dengan keadaan gagap begitu? Bukannya mengambil sekolah untuk Manajemen supaya bisa mengelola resto, dia malah mengurusi hal-hal tentang kesehatan fisik. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Hinata sekadar sekolah di jurusan itu. Dia tetap lebih rajin mengurusi daun-daun herbal yang ditanam paman untuk kesehatan. Ternyata, ilmunya betul-betul luar biasa.

"Hinata, kita 'kan masih sama-sama sekolah," kataku, sambil memasukkan kepiting ke mulut. Ya ampun, rasanya tidak enak banget, payah sekali, seperti sandal karet. Maaf ya, paman Hiashi. (T.T)

"H-Hinata mau membuat pengalaman baru. Neji nii-sama juga bisa mendapat pengalaman baru. A-ayah juga tidak keberatan."

"Neji, ada pesanan," tiba-tiba paman nongol. "Setelah kamu makan, tolong diantar ya."

Aduhh! Busyet deh! Aku rasa kepiting itu melintang di kerongkongan. Tanpa merasa perlu bertanya aku mau atau tidak, punya PR atau tidak, paman Hiashi kembali ke restoran. Dengan mendongkol, aku menaruh sumpit dan beranjak.

"H-habiskan dulu Neji nii-sama, paling juga belum jadi," Hinata menahanku. Terlanjur, aku sudah tidak selera makan. Dan keponakan 'kan memang harus tahu diri yaitu menghormati paman. Dasar si anak paman!

Mungkin aku memang harus mengelola sesuatu yang pantas untukku. Tetap bekerja sih, tapi setidaknya tidak membawa rantang mi malam-malam. Atau rantau kwetiau.

* * *

Ini adalah cerita dari Neji Hyuuga. PAsti sangat aneh melihat Neji bisa masak apa saja, buktinya Hinata memujinya..

Maaf untuk kalian semua apabila ada yang tidaak mengenakkan hati di cerita ini. Agak bingung sih.. Semoga kalian bisa mengkritik apa yang ada di dalamnya..

Bab selanjutnya akan kuusahakan cepat-cepat..

Please Review..

**Next to : Sakura Haruno**


	5. Sakura Haruno

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

_Sialllll! Sai yang pendiam itu pun pernah mencium cewek. Apa yang salah denganku? Pantas saja bibirku jelek dan tidak semerah bibir Sasuke. Bila kita sering berciuman bibir kita akan "terbentuk" dan merah. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan aku tidak kunjung mimpi basah dan bulu kakiku tidak tumbuh-tumbuh. Kecuali, bulu yang ada di pipiku yang mirip wajah kucing atau Kyuubi._

_Tapi siapa yang bisa kucium? Tidak ada perempuan yang menyukaiku. Karena, karena aku bukan Sasuke. Aku bukan jagoan. Tidak bisa karate. Aku juga bukan Neji yang ikut tim sepak bola, bisa naik motor keren. Aku juga bukan Sai, yang otaknya bisa mengalir lewat telinga. Aku cowok payah, yang bahkan kambing saja tidak mungkin naksir!_

_Sebaliknya, aku sangat menyedihkan, mengarang puisi dan menonton film drama. Itu 'kan... well.. lembek banget. Maksudku, cewek-cewek lebih suka orang yang kasar seperti Neji dan playboy brengsek seperti Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar bodoh! Cewek-cewek itu! Tidak ada yang bisa tahu kedalaman puisiku. Tidak ada yang memuja penulis cerpen. Ya, aku tahu, Jiraiya cabul itu mati dibunuh Akatsuki dengan sangat mengenaskan. Soe Hok Gie yang gemar menulis buku harian mati di gunung, nyaris sendirian, di samping teman cowoknya. Bukan di dekapan cewek cantik. Bohong! Bohong kalau cewek suka cowok romantis. Bohong!_

_Tapi bukan cuma perkara cium-mencium cewek itu yang bikin aku kesal! Sai benar-benar pengkhianat! Aku tidak pernah tahu dia pernah mencium cewek. Oke, aku memang pelupa, tapi sumpah, Sai belum pernah cerita dia pernah mencium apa pun. Tapi kamu memang tidak perlu menceritakan segalanya pada sahabatmu, 'kan? Meski kamu sudah bertetangga dengannya sejak bayi dan satu sekolah dengannya dua belas tahun. Toh aku juga tidak pernah bercerita pada Sai aku belum mendapat mimpi basah (aku khawatir banget karena ini). Sai juga tidak tahu aku menulis buku harian (Arkkhh, tidak boleh ada yang tahu!). jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau dia tidak bercerita tentang ciumannya._

_Eh, ada lagi yang bikin aku jengkel pada Sai. Dia ngasih contekan ke Sasuke. Ya ampun, siapa sih Sasuke? Cowok senarsis yang tidak pernah tahu Sai ada. Padahal aku tahu persis, seumur-umur Sai yang jujurnya tidak terkalahkan sejagat raya itu tidak pernah kasih contekan. Oke, dia mau berubah, tapi please, kok bukan aku dikasih contekan?_

_Putus asa, Naruto Uzumaki_

**...**_  
_

_Zoom _rapat siang itu. _Zoom _itu nama majalah atau buletin sekolahku. Untuk menerbitkan satu buletin saja, kamu harus rapat seratus kali lebih, pokoknya rapat terus .. gimana kalau menerbitkan koran tiap hari? Itu ide Rock Lee, ketua _Zoom_, yang sok banget (harusnya dia sudah pensiun, tuh). Aneh sekali, ada orang hobinya memimpin rapat.

"Jadi kita akan menurunkan tema Obat-obat terlarang sebagai laporan utama _Zoom _edisi Maret," kata Lee, ketua tengil yang memiliki bulu mata, alis mata, dan bulu hidung tebal itu. Dia sudah mengulang itu berkali-kali. Seluruh redaksi, seluruh sekolah, bahkan seluruh kota Konoha sudah tahu kami akan memakai tema Obat-obat terlarang untuk edisi mendatang. Kami memutuskannya di rapat pagi dua bulan yang lalu.

Yang aku heran, kenapa dia menganggap itu tema yang menarik? Bukannya tidak penting, tapi itu 'kan basi sekali. Apalagi di SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan SMA di negeri angin yang selalu kulihat di ujian Chuunin. Seperti Gaara yang kayak hewan panda, Kankurou penyuka boneka-boneka kayu dan Temari si cewek cantik. Mau mempunyai obat-obat terlarang, memakan saja tidak pernah! Kalaupun ia menganggap itu harus diturunkan, tulis saja di satu artikel, rubrik kesehatan atau konsultasi, tidak perlu sampai seluruh artikel berhubungan, atau dihubung-hubungkan dengan obat-obat terlarang, sampai rubrik karikatur dan humornya sekalipun.

"Tim reporter, jangan lupa wawancarai Anbu dan Psikiater," katanya lagi.

Ini juga sudah dikatakannya lima ratus kali. Sakura Haruno, anggota tim reporter, mengangguk kecil. "Ya sudah. Aku bahkan mewawancarai Anbu kemarin," katanya.

"Bagus."

Aduh, perutku langsung kram menahan tawa. Selera humor Sakura bagus sekali. Dan sembari memberi lelucon itu, bisa-bisanya dia memasang tampang sangat serius. Anggota lain sama sekali tidak menyadari lelucon itu. Maklum saja, mereka bahkan tidak sadar mereka ada di mana, terbukti Karin dan Ino (mereka anggota buletin _Zoom _juga korban Sasuke) malah sibuk mengolesi tangan mereka dengan lotion apa aku tidak tahu, seolah mereka lagi berjemur di gurun pasir.

Lee bahkan tidak tahu ia dikerjai. Maksudku, dia tahu tidak sih siapa itu Anbu? Memangnya orang sepenting dia, yang punya tugas mengurus penjahat internasional seperti Akatsuki dan penyelundupan barang-barang berharga punya waktu meladeni buletin SMA?

Aku melirik Sakura yang tetap memasang tampang serius meski bosan sekali. Dia mengerling ke arahku. Dan astaga, sebut aku idiot atau apa, tapi aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kerlingan matanya.. indah sekali.

"Tim redaksi, sudah ada cerpen yang masuk?" tanya Lee. "Naruto!" Kali ini ia membentak. Aku tergagap.

Untuk mengimbangi lelucon Sakura aku berkata, "Ya, kita menerima lima puluh tujuh cerpen dan seratus dua puluh lima puisi, semua bertema sakau, overdosis dan sabu-sabu."

Benar saja, Sakura langsung tampak tersedak menahan tawa. Apalagi waktu Lee tampak tersenyum puas. "Bagus, itu menunjukkan buletin kita sangat populer di kalangan siswa."

Tolong! Dari mana dia yakin akan ada siswa yang mengirim cerpen atau puisi ke _Zoom_? Memangnya Surat Cinta ke kantor Pos? Yang sealu terjadi, redaksi-lah yang membuat cerpen atau puisi. Bahkan pertanyaan rubrik konsultasi juga dikarang oleh redaksi. Kadang keterlaluan banget, sampai-sampai rubrik surat untuk redaksi pun ditulis oleh redaksi! Dan bisa bayangkan bukan cerpen dan puisi bertema narkotika? Aku pusing, kepalaku pusing, bibirku pusing.. wah!

"Sudah tahu mana yang akan dipasang?" tanya Lee lagi.

"Belum kira-kira butuh dua minggu untuk menyeleksinya."

"Selama itu?" Lee mendelik.

"Ya, lima puluh tujuh cerpen, kalau satu cerpen empat halaman, berarti... sekitar dua ratus halaman. Ada lho yang mengirimkan cerpen sepuluh halaman. Jadi dua minggu itu pun bila tim redaksi tidak tidur dan tidak sekolah."

Lee bengong, sampai Sakura berkata, dengan cengiran yang tidak tertahankan, "Aku bersedia membantu tim redaksi."

Kami berpandangan.

"Oke, kalau begitu beres. Selanjutnya liga sepak bola SMA dimulai dua minggu lagi. Tolong diliput," kata Lee.

Kami masih berpandangan, dan aku tahu kami punya pikiran yang sama. Yeah, liga sepak bola, kayak ada yang peduli saja. Lagi pula tim sepak bola kami payah banget. Saking payahnya, tahun kemarin kami didiskualifikasi karena telat satu jam. (Kabarnya keterlambatan ini disebabkan kaus olahraga yang belum jadi karena kami belum membayar tukang sablonnya. Jadi kapten kami minta beberapa jam dulu dengan dengan tukang sablon, sampai nyaris berkelahi. Tentu saja kau-kausan dan pertengkaran itu tidak berguna ketika mereka sampai ke lapangan dan didiskualifikasi!)

Seusai rapat Sakura mendekatiku. "Jadi, mana cerpen yang harus kubaca, Naruto?" Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh.. Kami-sama, bagaimana kamu bisa menciptakan suara sebening itu? Dan mengapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?

"Jangan, kamu bisa overdosis kalau membacanya," kataku kikuk. Sakura masih tertawa. "Oke, sampai ketemu besok. Jangan lupa, aku mau cerpen dan puisi itu di mejaku besok pagi jam tujuh." Dia melenggang dengan aduhai, begitu... menawab hatiku.

**...**

Ada banyak hal dalam hidup yang tidak pernah ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita. Hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah kita sentuh. Dalam kasusku, hal-hal seperti itu adalah pemilu di Konohagakure, kontes Miss Shinobi, koleksi buku cerita Jiraiya mesum, dan.. Sakura.

Tapi entah kenapa, begitu kamu berhubungan dengan hal-hal tadi, secara ajaib ia akan jadi bagian hidupmu, bagian yang besar dan menempel ketat.

Seperti pagi itu, tanpa gejala gatal-gatal atau pilek-pilek, Sasuke memukul tulang rusukku.

"Kamu tahu Sakura Haruno, _man_? Dia bilang dia kenal kamu."

Berapa nama Sakura di dunia ini? Yang ada tuh pohon yang namanya Sakura, bunganya warna pink mirip dengan rambut Sakura. Lebih dari itu lagi, paling tidak yang aku tahu ada nama Sakura tapi itu adanya di anime kesukaanku, Cardcaptor Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Anak kelas 2-B. Dia bilang dia ikut _Zoom_." Ya, ampun, tidak bisakah Sasuke bicara tanpa memukul-mukul tulang rusukku?

"Oh, ya aku tahu."

"Oh, Naruto, _my dear man_. Kamu kok tidak bagi-bagi sih?"

"Bagi-bagi?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kamu tidak bilang ada barang bagus di _Zoom_."

Barang bagus? Sakura? Hei, Sasuke boleh saja jadi _playboy_, tapi melecehkan perempuan seperti itu benar-benar tidak pantas.

"Aku kemarin ketemu dia di klub tenis," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Klub tenis?" Di sekolah ini nggak ada klub tenis.

Kukoreksi kalau salah, Sasuke main tenis bareng cewek.. yang pasti tergila-gila padanya... dan bertemu Sakura yang langsung membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Wah, dia _hot_ banget, _man_. Waktu aku samperin, _ehm, _pendekatan, aku baru tahu dia sekolah di sini. Dunia memang kecil."

Ya, sekecil moralmu.

"Kok, aku tidak tahu ada cewek semanis itu? Habis, cewek kalau pakai seragam jadi tampak biasa banget. Lain kalau pakai baju bebas, apalagi kostum tenis. Tiap kali dia lompat, roknya berkibar..."

Urghkh! Apa tadi? Roknya berkibar? Aku baru ingat, cewek-cewek pakai rok mini bila main tenis, dan setiap kali melompat, celana dalamnya akan terlihat.

"Seksi banget, _man_," kata Sasuke lagi. Aku jadi lemas. Mengapa Sakura main tenis... dengan rok yang berkibar-kibar? Mengapa dia tidak jadi gadis biasa saja? Sehingga tidak perlu tertangkap buaya seperti Sasuke di lapangan tenis...

"Aku mau ke kelasnya, ah," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan.

... dan di kelas.

* * *

Ahh..! Akhirnya cerita tunggal Naruto... Saya suka banget dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto memang polos tidak seperti di cerita ini lembek.

Di bab selanjutnya Sasuke POV, di cerita ini saya jadikan Sasuke playboy dan seorang narsis banget. Menjijikkan bukan, Sasuke yang dingin tanpa ekspresi jadi orang narsis. Kalau playboy cocok banget tapi kalau cowok narsis? Itu bukan Sasuke banget.

Jika kalian semua tidak tahu arti cerita ini. Lebih baik baca saja sampai selesai. Tapi, saya tidak tahu kapan saya bisa menyelesaikannya karena fic-ku bukan hanya Naruto tapi di Gakuen Alice juga.

Soalnya ini fic pertamaku di Naruto. Saya lebih suka persahabatan Naruto dan kawan-kawan daripada Romantis. Jika, cerita ini selesai akan saya buat cerita persahabatan yang humor bukan di novel sepupuku tapi saya karang sendiri. Cerita itu lagi diproses.

Maaf, di cerita pertamaku tidak memakai Disclaimer. Karena saya lupa memakainya. Tetapi, akan ku-edit cerita itu jika kuselesaikan tiga bab lagi.

Gaya bahasa saya beda sekali dengan di cerita ini karena saya asli orang Sulawesi Selatan. Jadi, harap maklum..

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini.. Tolong dikritik atau saran untuk cerita ini. Biar bahasa asing pun atau bahasa daerah juga bisa saya terima.

Please review...

**Next to : Cowok Sejati**


	6. Cowok Sejati

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Di sini ada area yang membahayakan! Jika kalian bukan anak SD silahkan membacanya. Tetapi jika kalian anak SD atau anak SMP lebih hentikan membacanya. Waspadalah!**

******...Please Reading...**  


**...**

**Cowok Sejati**

"Hai, Sakura, ada acara siang ini?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah. "Oh, hai, Sasuke, aku mau ke Internet, mencari bahan untuk _Zoom_."

Hah, dasar cewek garing. Buletin melulu yang dipikirkan. Tapi cewek kayak begini nih yang aku butuhkan. Tipe baru. Cerdas. Modern. Tidak Cuma memikirkan pemutih dan _rebonding_.

"Aku antar ya, sekalian aku mau lihat berita di ." Keren 'kan? Jadi _playboy_ tidak cuma butuh tampang oke, tapi juga punya wawasan luas. Paling tidak kamu harus tahu situs-situs Internet yang berkelas macam _ ._ , tidak hanya situs yang _hot_.

"Boleh. Ingatkan aku untuk buka ya," Sakura tersenyum. Tidak salah, anak ini memang manis.

"Kamu suka situs tentang hutan?" Nah, ini fungsinya punya wawasan luas. Kamu bakal selalu bisa nyambung dengan cewek model apa pun.

Sakura tertawa. "Yah, situs itu tentang hutan." Dia masih tertawa. Ya ampun, aku memang terpesona, tapi dia 'kan tidak perlu tertawa sengakak itu.

"Pakai motor aku saja ya." Hmmm, slurp, slurp, memboncengin Sakura.

"Jalan kaki saja, Sasuke, 'kan tidak jauh."

Adu, hilang deh kesempatan dekat dengan Sakura.

"Biar dekat, lebih enak naik motor, setidaknya tidak begitu panas."

"Ssauke, itu sikap manusia yang bikin alam rusak, manja! Kepanasan sedikit saja, jadi alasan untuk bermalas-malasan dan membuang bahan bakar."

Ups! Boleh juga nih cewek. Rupanya mau nantang kepribadianku. Ayo, siapa takut.

"Aku jadi kagum sama kamu. Tadinya aku memang ingin mengajak kamu jalan kaki. Tapi setahu aku, cewek-cewek paling tidak mau capek dan kepanasan. Aku tidak menyangka ternya kamu cewek spesial yang beda sama yang lain."

Hahaha, bagaimana? Dia pasti tergoda...

"Hai, Naruto!"

Sialan! Dia tidak dengar. Eh, eh, malah menghampiri Naruto, banci abad 21, dan tentu saja sama buntut abadinya, Sai.

"Naruto, mau ikut kami warnet?"

Hah, dasar Sakura bodoh, punya kesempatan bagus Keanu Reeves, malah ngajak Kiba dan Chouji.

"Tidak," jawab si kacamata berjalan mantap. Oh, Kami-sama.

"Eh.. iya... aku mau mengecek _e-mail, e-mail Zoom_," sahut si pirang.

Hah, sial! Aku lupa, si pirang kacau itu termasuk anggota _Zoom_. Memang kadang-kadang, Cinderella pun harus ada di antara kurcaci-kurcaci payah. Tapi, mengecek _e-mail Zoom_? Heh, kayak ada saja yang mau kirim _e-mail _ke _Zoom_. Kalaupun ada, isinya pasti Cuma "Bubarkan _Zoom_, karena menyita tabungan siswa." Sekolah mewajibkan kami menabung tiap bulan. Alasannya sih biar tidak usah narik iuran kalau ada acara-acara mendadak, kunjungan ke candi mana untuk tugas sejarah, transportasi untuk suporter tim basket dan tim sepak bola, atau acara-acara ulang tahun sekolah, termasuk mencetak buletin _Zoom_ garing itu yang bahkan sampulnya saja bukan Tsunade-sama. Buletin itu 'kan sama sekali bukan acara dadakan. Mereka yang ngotot dan pasti terbit tiga bulan sekali!

"Oke, yuk berangkat," kata Sakura. Hmmm, oke, mungkin aku harus berkompromi. Biasanya cewek memang merinding kalau berduaan dengan cowok seganteng aku untuk pertama kali, jad wajar saja kalau dia bawa teman. Lagian kalau cuma Naruto sih gampang. Kalau kami lagi berdekat-dekatan, sebentar aku suruh saja dia beli makanan gorengan... di Kiri.

"Sai, kamu ikut saja yuk," kata Naruto. Ya ampun, si ayam abon, tidak punya nyali banget sih? Dan si Sai itu ternyata juga tidak punya pendirian, ngangguk saja. Memangnya babon termasuk makhluk yang suka berkelompok, ya?

Tapi ada untungnya si lamban kembar itu ikut kami. Selain kami jadi berdesak-desakan di bilik yang sempit, dan aku bisa berdekatan dengan Sakura, si Otak Bercelana... siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai? ...itu lumayan cerdas menngoperasikan komputer. Dan dia bawa _flash disk_ ke mana-mana. Nah, _flash disk_ itu sangat berguna bila kamu tanpa sengaja menemukan gambar cewek seksi yang murah hati telanjang di depan kamera, namun tidak bisa kamu nikmati karena ada cewek bermoral di samping kamu.

Aku tidak sengaja kok. Begitu diklik, gambar itu muncul sendiri. Kata orang tua, tidak boleh karena menolak rezeki, bisa-bisa tidak dapat rezeki seumur-umur.

"Ya ampun, jorok sekali!" teriakan panik Sakura menyadarkan aku bahwa rezeki orang berbeda-beda. Gambar ini pasti bukan rezeki buat dia, malah dapat dikatakan bencana!

Untuk refleks _gentleman _aku sudah terlatih. "Ih, tidak bermoral banget! Tenang, Sakura, aku tutup." Sial... mana sih ikon _close_-nya? Aku tidak konsen nih, gambar itu hot banget! Eh, kok tidak ada tanda silang atau apa untuk menghilangkan gambar itu. Aku putar-putar _mouse_ sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki pura-pura jengkel.

Set! Hah? Hilang sendiri?

"_Thanks_, Sai," kata Sakura lega. Sai?

Sai cuma mengangguk, memindahkan jari-jarinya dari _keyboard_. Oh, ngomong dong kalau bisa ditutup lewat _keyboard_!

Waktu Sakura sibuk mencari artikel yang dibutuhkannya, aku sibuk mencari cara untuk men-_download_ gambar tadi. Pasti bisa jadi koleksi asyik, dan taruhan, cowok-cowok sekelas bakal mau bayar apa saja untuk menontonnya.

"Kukira sudah cukup banyak," kata Sakura. Hah, cepat banget? Aduh, gambarnya belum sempat aku _download_.

"Kamu urus bayarannya dulu deh, Sakura," kataku cepat. Untungnya Sakura mengangguk. Naruto dan Sai dogol juga ikut berdiri.

Begitu Sakura keluar, mereka juga ikut membuntuti. Sret, aku tarik tangan Sai. "Sai, _download_ dong gambar yang tadi, cepat."

Sai memasang tampang cengok.

"Cepat," aku tarik dia duduk kembali. "Kamu bukan temanku, kalau soal begini tidak ngeh. Eh, berapa nomor telepon kamu?"

**...**

Malam itu aku pacu motorku ke rumah Sai. Belum pernah sih aku ke sana, tapi aku yakin pasti ketemu. Yah, berkat pengalamanku aku ngapel ke rumah penggemar aku yang tersebar di seluruh pelosok kota. Barangkali Cuma pak pos yang mengalahkan memoriku tentang jalan-jalan di kota ini.

Mulut Sai langsung menganga sampai tanah begitu lihat aku di muka rumahnya. Ampun deh, Enstein, bisa tidak sih kamu tidak pasang tampang cengok kayak gitu terlalu sering?

"Cepat banget kamu sampai di sini," katanya terkagum-kagum.

"Kamu belum kenal Sasuke Uchiha si balap jalanan. Aku ngebut nih, mana _flash disk_-nya?"

Sai segera masuk dan mengambil _flash disk_-nya. "Ini."

"Eh, kenapa kamu tidak sekalian saja ke rumahku? Aku punya _Shinobi Matriks Reloaded_," kataku "berbaik hati". Aku ingin mengajarkan anak kemarin sore itu untuk menikmati hidup. Biar katanya dia pernah ciuman, aku yakin dia belum pernah melihat surga yang sebenarnya. Siapa tahu sebentar dia ketagihan dan mau nyariin _file_ kayak gitu lain waktu.

Cengok lagi! Tolong deh, aku bisa pingsan keseringan lihat mukanya yang seolah-olah memikirkan cara bikin pesawat ulang-alik tiap kali aku ngomong.

"Aku boleh ajak Naruto?"

Ya deh, sekalian saja ajak anak yang masih berpopok itu, yang paling full cuma pernah lihat dada ibunya.

"Oke saja, kamu telepon deh!"

Dia geleng-geleng, bikin aku mati-matian menahan ketawa. Ampun deh, mirip monyet nolak kacang.

"Aku ke rumahnya saja, dekat kok, tuh," dia menunjuk, "yang catnya _orange_."

Hah? Dekat banget. Cuma berjarak tiga rumah. Tidak tahan lagi, tawaku meledak. "Hebat sudah, kalian tidak pacaran, 'kan? Rumah dekat, satu sekolah, satu kelas, satu bangku, lagi, Hahaha."

**...**

**Hhhh... maaf baru update sekarang bersamaan yang fic yang baru..**

**Maaf juga sekali lagi, mungkin semuanya pada tidak suka fic ini karena terkesan aneh dan amburadul. Yahh.. fic ini membuatku pusing tujuh keliling, tidak bisa tidur, dan suka bermimpi buruk.. hahaha..**

**Jika kalian tidak menyukai silahkan di-review. Tapi, pasti saya akan terus meng-update-nya karena saya tidak melantarkan cerita yang belum tamat. Tetap saja Author yang membuat cerita yang menyebalkan juga.**

**Jika Anda ingin melontarkan kata-kata silahkan me-review fic ini. Terima kasih ^^**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review...**


	7. Tidak Usah Ngaku deh

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Tidak usah Mengaku deh..**

Aku baru saja menuangkan keutiau siram, ketika HP-ku bergetar-getar. Aduhh! Sasuke! Aku tidak pernah mengaku punya telepon rumah. Aku tidak mau teman-temanku telepon dan disambut dengan kata-kata, "Restoran Hyuuga,ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Ngapai kamu, Sasuke?" sambutku tidak sabar, jengkel, ditelepon malam-malam. Lagi pula aku sudah ngiler ingin memakan habis kuetiau ini sebelum dingin.

"_Man_, kita harus ketemu nih, ada barang bagus." Hmmm, "barang bagus" bila diucapkan Sasuke berarti ada cewek cantik, majalah _hot_, trik ciuman, pokoknya hal-hal tidak mutu. "Kamu bisa ke rumahku?"

Kuetiau, kuetiau, kuetiau. "Tidak."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku ke rumah kamu. Di mana sih tepatnya?"

Aku tersentak. Tidak, tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu rumahku. Ini rahasia negara! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu aku pelayan restoran, tidak boleh ada yang tahu aku bisa bikin udang masak Szechuan, dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Bisa mati aku! Tidak bisa hidup!

"Tidak bisa..." ...monyet, aku panik! "rumahku eng..." Ayo, _pikir, pikir, buat alasan_ "eng... baru ada banyak orang di sini..." Aku melirik ruang makan, ada satu, dua, tujuh pelanggan di sana.

"Kalau gitu kamu yang ke sini dong," Sasuke maksa.

Dasar Ular! Kayaknya aku tidak punya pilihan! Daripada dikunjungi Sasuke dan dapat malu seumur hidup, terpaksa aku mengiyakan. "Mungkin agak lama," kataku malas, berharap Sasuke akan menganggap tidak apa-apa bila aku tidak datang.

"Oke, _man_, aku tunggu. Tapi jangan lama-lama." Sialan. Sasuke mau menunggu seolah dia Hokage yang butuh ketemu agen Anbu untuk pembicaraan _mission_. Padahal aku tahu betul ada hal-hal penting di otak Sasuke yang beratnya kurang dari 1500 gram, berat minimal otak normal.

"Oke," sahutku pendek akhirnya.

Aku bungkus kuetiaunya dalam kotak _sterofoam_ sambil bersungut. Aku bungkus juga beberapa udang asam-manis. "Paman, aku mau ke rumah Sasuke."

Paman Hiashi, melongo dari restoran. "Ya." Dan seperti mendapat ilham, dia berteriak, "Oh, titip sekalian, diantar ke Jalan Tujuh. Kakashi Hatake dan Gai. Sudah pernah ke sana, 'kan?" Oh my god! Kakashi-sensei dan Gai-sensei. Duhh! Kemudian Paman menengok ke restoran lagi. "Dei! Kamu tidak perlu berangkat biar Neji saja!" teriaknya pada Deidara, _delivery man. _Aku lemas, Paman tahu sih kalau rumah Sasuke itu berlawanan arah sepuluh kilometer dari Jalan Tujuh? Tapi seperti biasa keponakan tidak bisa menolak.

Kuetiau-ku tentu saja sudah layu ketika sampai ke rumah Sasuke. Udang asam-manisnya juga sudah terkulai lemas.

Kamar Sasuke menghadap luar. Artinya yang mau mendatangi Sasuke tidak perlu mengetuk pintu utama atau melewati ruang keluarganya. Artinya semua bebas keluar-masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa diketahui mama-papanya dan kakaknya, Itachi. Maka tidak perlu heran bila Sasuke sudah berencana menyelundupkan cewek ke sana, tinggal menunggu waktu. Masalahnya, kamar mandinya ada di dalam rumah utama, jadi seandainya dia menyelundupkan cewek ke kamarnya, cewek itu harus bisa menahan air kencing supaya tidak perlu ke kamar mandi dan ketahuan mama, papa dan kakaknya Sasuke atau kalau memang tidak tahan atau sudah kebelet banget dia terpaksa pipis di kebun samping.

"Hai, Sasuke." Aku langsung menerobos tanpa merasa perlu mengetuk pintu shoji ini. "Oh... hai, Sai, hai, Naruto." Aku kaget melihat mereka berdua (si kembar lamban) ada di kamar Sasuke. Aneh banget, kenapa dua makhluk itu jadi nguntit kami terus sih?

"Hai, Neji," Naruto berbasa-basi. Sai berusaha menyunggingkan senyum kikuk.

"Hmmm," sahutku cuek dan langsung menggelesot duduk di lantai tatami.

"Kok, lama banget? Aku dapat ini dari internet." Sasuke mencolokkan _flash disk_. "Seru, _man_. Toge bergoyang-goyang."

Apa? Aku mendelik. Kalau Cuma toge rebus di restoranku ada berton-ton. Tapi bergoyang, oh, ini pasti ngeres. Dan benar saja, _file_ itu berisi cewek telanjang. Hueeek. Sasuke memang brengsek dan tidak berkelas, aku ngedumel dalam hati. Apa mesti seheboh itu sih? Gambar kayak gitu di internet sudah basi alias kadaluarsa. Mau mencari di pedagang asongan juga ada. Beratus-ratus VCD tiga ratus yen tinggal pilih, mau yang model atau apa!

Pilih-pilih kek, gambar itu bahkan tidak terlihat jelas, meski _brightness_ dan kontrasnya sudah di _full_-kan. Danger! Merusak mata! Lagi pula terbatas banget, kalau pas kelihatan di atasnya, bawahnya tidak tampak, kalau pas dilihat ke bawahnya atasnya bergantian hilang. Hasil rekaman kamera HP. Aku segera mengerti kenapa di beri embel-embel "goyang". Bukan ceweknya yang bergoyang tapi kameranya yang bergoyang-goyang, dasar amatiran. Dan belum-belum sudah selesai. Cuma 30 detik saja.

Aku kesal lihat anak-anak culun itu. Gengsi sedikit dong, bocah-bocah bau aneh. Sasuke sampai aneh melihatnya. Mata Naruto maju satu meter hampir nempel layar monitor. Sai resah antara ingin lihat dan menyembunyikan dagunya yang naik-turun.

"Huuu," komentarku, "jadi itu barang bagusnya? Aduhh! Bodoh, rugi aku kemari jauh-jauh." Aku mulai membuka kuetiau, aromanya langsung menyebar. "Aku tadi mampir beli ini. Sorry tidak banyak."

"Ya ampun, sok suci, kamu saja sudah ngiler," Sasuke nyerocos langsung. "Wah, kayaknya enak nih," serunya begitu melihat kuetiau campur kerang. Dia langsung melesat mengambil empat sumpit. Begitu sumpit sudah di tangan, tanpa dikomando tiga kepala langsung menyerbu kuetiau dan udang asam-manis. Bahkan mereka tidak kesakitan ketika kepala mereka beradu sampai bunyi dukk, dukk. Mirip serigala yang memangsa apa yang di depannya. Ihhh! Mengerikan!

"Ueenak, enak mbanget," kata Sasuke dengan mulut berlepotan saus. "Kamu beli di mana?"

Glekh, habis sudah, aku nyaris tersedak. _ayo bikin karangan bebas, apa saja nggak bilang kalau kuetiau ini bikinanku. _"Di mana itu ya? Ah... tidak tahu apa namanya, warung tenda... dekat-dekat jalan Shuriken kali ya."

"Lebih enak daripada kuetiau yang aku beli kemarin," kata Sasuke lagi, sambil mengusap bibir. Sai dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk membenarkan, tapi terlalu sibuk menguyah untuk bilang apa pun.

Hah, aku melongo. Aku sudah hampir melambung mendengar pujian itu, tapi kemudian Sasuke menyambung, "Di Restoran Hyuuga, ya ampun, isinya garam saja, bikin darah tinggi." Dhuak! Seperti akan melayang tapi tiba-tiba terbentur langit-langit atap. Sial!

"Ya, restoran itu memang _full _aneh!" aku memalingkan muka. Nah, paling tidak Sasuke tidak akan beli di sana lagi 'kan.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan rokok.

* * *

**Sepertinya saya akan memulai bicara gaul dikit demi sedikit. Saya di sini memang sok-ta (Sok tahu) banget hal-hal begituan.**

**Hhh, sebenarnya ingin kubuat fic ini sampai waktu yang di tentukan tapi karena aku harus meng-update-kan fic dari G.A jadinya harus dipercepat begitu juga dengan STILL...**

**STILL akan kubuat menjadi sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan semua pembaca karena saya akan membuat fic itu menjadi milik Sasuke sendiri. Tapi harus ada Naruto juga dan cadangan Sai.**

**Well, mungkin ini akan menjadi dua cerita yang kubuat di hari ini di cerita JTG. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Jika, ingin membalas silahkan review.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review...**


	8. Semoga Ada Diskon Dosa

**Join The Gang**

**. **

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**(Semoga Ada) Diskon Dosa**

Waktu Sasuke mengajakku nonton film di rumahya, aku bersemangat sekali. Ini rekor sejarah baru. Ada yang mengajakku! Aku yang selama ini tidak punya teman.. maksudku, bila Naruto tidak dihitung, dapat undangan nonton film bareng.

Tapi waktu aku bilang akan mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke tahu rumahku Cuma setengah menit dari rumah Naruto, dan dia berkomentar "Hebat! Kalian tidak pacaran, 'kan? Rumah dekat, satu sekolah, satu kelas, satu bangku, lagi. Hahaha," rasanya ingin kupindah mukaku ke pantat. Kaget. Malu. Ini akibatnya hanya berteman dengan Naruto. Jangan-jangan teman-teman tidak mau bergaul denganku, bukan karena aku tidak mau beri contekkan atau apa, tapi karena mereka menyangka aku pacaran dengan Naruto! Hah! Memangnya aku homo. Aku ini normal tahu!

Itu menjijikkan sekali. Eh, maksudku _file_ dari internet itu. Hueek jorok! Aku sampai mendadak mulas. Aku heran sekali kenapa orang-orang tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti di mana bagusnya! Aku justru merasa sangat tidak enak! Kulirik teman-temanku yang "macho" itu. Apakah itu yang disebut _guys thing_? Mata Naruto dan Sasuke terpaku pada monitor. Neji yang duduk paling jauh menatap dengan datar seolah melihat Hot News saja. Atau seolah ini Cuma _snack_ ringan karena dia sudah terbiasa makan yang lebih berat.

Sepanjang tiga puluh detik, aku berusaha memalingkan muka. Yah, mudah-mudahan dengan begitu dosaku bisa didiskon sedikit. Tapi aku tetap berjuang untuk sesekali menatap komputer juga. Bagaimanapun, kalau ingin punya teman, aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti murid _play group_ yang belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Tapi percuma karena seperti permainan karambol, satu kesalahan menuntun pada kesalahan lain. Ampuni aku Kami-sama, aku tadi sudah minta maaf karena melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Kini sekali lagi aku mohon ampun karena... karena aku tadi merokok. Aku merasa tidak berdaya. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar berdosa.

Soal rokok itu kebetulan, meski aku yah, tidak percaya pada kebetulan. Tapi, nyatanya _file_ hot itu benar-benar kebetulan. Kebetulan begitu aku membuka Internet, gambar itu muncul, gambar, eng, wanita tel.. maksudku tidak berbusana, sedang eng.. bergo.. maksudku bergerak-gerak, eh tidak begitu jelas karena _brightness_ dan resolusinya berkurang. Rupanya pemakai Internet sebelum kami manusia bej.. maksudku kurang bermoral dan mendapat panggilan mendadak sehingga tidak sempat _sign out_. Kebetulan, Sasuke suka gambar seperti itu dan memintaku men-_download_-nya. Kalau diurut ke belakang, kebetulan aku ikut ke Internet itu, meski sebetulnya aku tidak ingin, hanya karena kebetulan Naruto mengajakku, karena kebetulan Sakura mengajaknya, kebetulan, kebetulan...

Kebetulan juga bila Neji ternyata merokok. Kelihatannya bahkan sejak balita. Karena dia merokok tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Sasuke juga, dia merokok seperti kepala suku Kiri yang tiap hari memasukkan tembakau dalam ritualnya. Ia bisa mengatur asapnya mau dibentuk bulat, dikeluarkannya dari hidung atau mulut. Tidak mengherankan juga kalau dia bisa mengeluarkan asap lewat kuping. Dan gaya mereka... wah... wah keren sekali.

Sasuke menawarkan rokok padaku dan Naruto. Aku menolak. Naruto juga, meski dengan ragu, meski ia ingin mencobanya.

"Jangan-jangan kalian belum pernah merokok?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalian benar-benar lugu, ya? Coba saja, merasakan batuk-batuk sedikit. Kalau kalian tidak suka ya sudah, tapi paling tidak 'kan sudah memcoba," kata Sasuke logis.

Seperti Orochimaru-sama yang baru sadar mengapa manusia buatan bisa hidup dengan abadi, aku baru sadar, betul juga ya... Sejak lama aku ingin tahu kenapa pabrik rokok bisa untung miliaran yen setiap tahunnya. Kenapa Asuma-sensei bisa kelihatan begitu keren saat menyulut rokoknya. Tapi ternyata, jadi keren butuh mental pasukan Kamikaze, nyawa taruhannya. Aku langsung terbatuk-batuk. Rasanya mau mati kehabisan udara. Neji tertawa. Sasuke juga. "Sudahlah, kamu memang belum dewasa," katanya sambil merenggut rokok dari tanganku. Apa? Belum dewasa? Kami 'kan seumur?

Aku menoleh ke Naruto yang juga mulai mengisap rokok. Tampaknya tenang sekali, apa ini bukan yang pertama baginya? Tapi tidak juga. Wajah Naruto mulai membiru dan asap berhamburan dari mulutnya seolah ia barusan menelan knalpot.

Naruto masih tetap mencoba mengisap-isap, meski hanya sampai mulut dan langsung dikepulkan dengan bibir monyong-monyong seperti ketika makan ramen yang baru saja diangkat dari wajan.

Meski diremehkan, aku memutuskan berhenti. Itu pilihan bijaksana. Sejak dulu aku bertanya-tanya apa rokok begitu enaknya sampai orang-orang mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli rokok dan kanker paru-paru? Sekarang aku tahu rokok tidak enak. Mungkin mereka yang menganggap rokok enak adalah orang-orang yang pernah makan sampah atau barang yang lebih tidak enak lainnya.

Dan ternyata teman-temanku diam saja ketika aku berhenti. Yah, tentu saja, karena aku mulai tidak terlihat lagi. Sasuke mulai bercerita tentang Sakura. Berkali-kali dia berkata, "Oh, _man_, dia bla bla." Neji bercerita tentang liga sepak bola yang akan dimulai dua minggu lagi, "Sialan deh, anak kelas tingkat delapan Cuma jadi pemain cadangan, padahal anak kelas tingkat sembilan payah banget."

Apa sih arti payah? Itu 'kan tidak ada di kamusku.

Sambil mengembuskan rokoknya, Neji meneruskan, "Tidak usah heran, kalau nanti kami tersingkir di pertandingan pertama. Tahu tidak, Hidan, kipernya, punya kelainan saraf. Menangkap tidak kena, menendang tidak kena, eh sekalinya berhasil menangkap bola, dia tersungkur dan kepalanya terkena tiang gawang."

Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku berusaha tertawa sekeras mereka. Tawa lelaki. Meski tidak tahu apa yang harus ditertawakan.

"Hahaha," aku berusaha terbahak, mungkin benar Hidan-san bukan kiper yang baik, tapi apa pantas dia punya kelainan saraf, bukankah itu agak terlalu kasar? "Hahaha," tapi aku masih berusaha tertawa. Kalau kamu ingin punya teman, kamu harus mengikuti gaya mereka. "Hahaha." Alangkah pedihnya tertawa seperti ini. Seperti menertawakan kebodohan diri.

* * *

**Ini membuatku lelah membuat fic ini.. Saya menjadi khilaf membuat ini..**

**Well, saya tidak pernah sekalipun merokok ingin bertanya-tanya, rokok itu apa enaknya sih? Di keluargaku hanya ayahku saja yang merokok. Saya dan ketiga adik-adikku tidak pernah merokok. Katanya rokok itu pahit banget. Sekali mencoba akan menyukainya sampai habis.**

**Jangan tersinggung dengan kalian yang sudah merokok. Saya anak rumahan sih anak kesayangan nenek dan bundaku.**

**Yah,, sekali lagi jika ingin mengkritik fic ini silahkan me-review atau PM. Semoga kalian menyukainya... (Mungkin saya tahu kalian pasti menyukainya atau yang tidak)**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review...**


	9. Pantat Panggang

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**Pantat Panggang : Cerita Norak dari Cowok Norak**

Semalam Sai mengajakku ke rumah Sasuke, nonton toge bergoyang-goyang... asli bikin deg-degan. Nyoba rokok juga (awas kamu, jangan bilang siapa-siapa). Rasanya aku jadi Asuma Sarutobi-sensei keren yang dikelilingi cewek cantik dalam setiap aksinya. Tunggu dulu! Benarkah Asuma-sensei di kelilingi cewek cantik kukira hanya Kurenai-sensei seorang saja.

Tapi ada juga yang menjengkelkan! Seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Neji berbusa-busa bikin cerita seru. Kenapa aku tidak bisa cerita seperti mereka? Atau mungkin, bukannya aku tidak bisa bercerita, tapi aku tidak punya cerita, kecuali dalam buku harian. Masalahnya, siapa yang tertarik pada cowok yang hanya bercerita di depan selembar kertas? Mending bila aku Jiraiya-sama, yang buku hariannya diterbitkan dan menginspirasi orang sejagad. Aku Cuma N-A-R-U-T-O, yang hanya mungkin bila merampok bank tidak akan diliput dalam berita. Kalau bisa mengubah diri, mungkin aku memilih berubah menjadi Kyuubi, tidur di kandang sampai musim semi.

Oya, aku sudah membuat puisi lagi. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk _my inspiration_, Sakura?

_Bulan tak selalu indah_

_Tak seperti dikau_

_Matahari tak selalu menghangatkan_

_Tak seperti dikau_

_Ombak tak selalu besar_

_Tak seperti dikau_

_Mega tak selalu tinggi_

_Tak seperti dikau_

_Siang tak pernah takut kehilangan matahari_

_Malam tak pernah takut kehilangan bulan_

_Tak sepeti aku_

Sebentar lagi rapat _Zoom_ dimulai, tapi masih sepi. Mengapa Sakura belum juga datang? Padahal dia termasuk anak yang rajin. Apakah mengobrol di depan kelas dengan Sasuke begitu mengasyikkan? Aku melihatnya dalam perjalanan ke ruang ini. Dia dan Sasuke cekikikan di koridor. Waktu aku berhenti untuk menyapanya, Sakura bilang, "Duluan deh, Naruto. Nanti aku susul."

Kalau dia tidak menyusul, aku akan bunuh diri. Eh tidak, aku akan membunuh Sasuke.

Tapi rupanya tidak perlu, _you're saved, Sasuke..._ karena Sakura muncul dan langsung duduk di sampingku. Perasaanku saja, atau udara memang jadi mendadak panas?

"Hai." Sakura membungkuk ke arahku, dekat sekali sampai bisa kucium bau tubuhnya, maksudku _cologne_-nya. "Apa Sasuke selalu sekonyol itu?" tanyanya.

Hah, bahkan ketika dia sudah sejauh empat ribu tahun cahaya dari Sasuke, dia masih memikirkannya.

"Sekonyol apa?" tanyaku kering.

"Menjawab berdasarkan Hukum-Hukum Hokage waktu ditanyai oleh Iruka-sensei..."

Huh, itu memang lucu, tapi norak. Iruka-sensei, guru Kimia kami, meminta Sasuke mengerjakan soal papan tulis. Ternyata jawabannya salah. Iruka-sensei bertanya, "Apa dasar jawabanmu itu?" Sasuke dengan santai menjawab, "Tentu saja Hukum-hukum Hokage." Seluruh kelas terguncang karena tawa.

"Juga menelan kertas contekan?"

Oh, itu hanya karangan. Itu pasti kisah di kelas matematika. Kami sedang ujian trigonometri yang rumusnya seabreg-abreg. Sasuke membuat contekan di kertas kecil. Waktu guru kami sedang meleng, dia menjalankan aksinya membuka kertas itu dan mulai menyalin rumusnya. Sayangnya... atau untungnya? ...guru kami tidak meleng terlalu serius. Dia curiga pada Sasuke, kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya. Neji tahu Sasuke dalam bahaya. Dia buru-buru menyenggol Sasuke. Sasuke langsung waspada. Dia membungkuk, meremas kertas contekannya, dan menginjaknya... atau memasukkannya ke sepatu. Tapi jelas bukan menelannya. Mungkin versi menelan itu yang diceritakan pada Sakura. Jelas itu bohong, apalagi bial sampai cerita setelah menelan kertas contekan itu dia tidak pernah lupa rumus trigonometri, kemudian berpikir akan menulis contekan rumus logaritma, sebagai percobaan apakah dia juga akan ingat rumus logaritma bila menelannya.

"Juga membakar pantat..."

Ya ampun, kisah tidak mutu begitu juga diceritakan pada Sakura. Apa sih yang ada dalam kepala Sasuke itu? Bukan tepung yang cair atau kadaluarsa, 'kan?

Ini lelucon, entah siapa yang memulai, namanya pantat panggang. Caranya korek api gas dinyalakan kira-kira satu atau dua senti di bawah celana anak yang sedang nungging. Misalnya di pantat yang lagi duduk di bangku kantin tapi separuh pantatnya tidak menempel ke kursi, agak menggantung sedikit. Biasanya sih sebelum terbakar, mereka akan merasakan panas dan terlonjak. Kemudian ditertawakan. Nah, begitu. Biasanya korban tidak pernah marah-marah, tapi selalu merencanakan untuk bals dendam, bukan pada si pelaku karena si pelaku biasanya orang yang sangat hati-hati. Jadi kami berusaha supaya tidak pernah nungging. Misalnya waktu ngobrol di kelas, sebaiknya kami ke meja dan membiarkan pantat kami bebas hambatan.

Aku tidak tahu apa Sasuke menceritakan lelucon terbesar dari permainan pantat panggang itu. Setelah pelajaran olahraga, Chouji, begitu saja memakai celana seragamnya di luar celana olahraganya. Padahal, sumpah, celana olahraga kami begitu tebal, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Chouji sehingga memakai celana rangkap seperti itu. Waktu itu, dia berjongkok di tepi lapangan sambil makan mie ayam. Dan jongkok adalah posisi yang paling bagus untuk membuat pantat panggang, segera saja ia jadi korban. Sampai lama sekali, dia tidak juga melonjak dan membuat mie ayamnya berhamburan. Sampai si pelaku pegal... dan jarinya sedikit kepanasan. Sampai pantat Chouji mengeluarkan asap! Semua panik. Dan tahulah kami sebabnya, celana _double_ itu membuat Chouji tidak merasakan panas. Sama sekali, sampai celana seragamnya berlubang. Benar-benar berlubang!

Cerita itu tetap jadi rahasia di antara para cowok, namun bila beredar kadang versinya sudah berubah. Kulit pantat Chouji kurang peka sehingga dia tidak merasakan panas. Dia juga tidak ngerasa waktu celananya sudah bolong dimakan api dan dari lubang celana itu ketahuan dia tidak pakai celana dalam! Nah, itu versi pantat panggang Chouji tanpa celana dalam. Yang tentu saja tidak benar.

"Lucu sekali ya," kata Sakura.

Cewek... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Itu norak bukan lucu. Tapi semua memang lucu, bila tidak terjadi padamu. Bayangkan saja rasanya baru minum Soda lalu terlonjak kepanasan dan menyemburkan Soda itu kemana-mana. Tapi cewek memang selalu suka cowok yang seperti itu, yang membakar pantat, menelan kertas, contekan, mengerjai guru...

"Hai... ini puisimu?" tanya Sakura.

Ah, lho kok puisi itu sampai ke tangan Sakura? Aduh, kenapa aku tidak mengawasinya dan...

"Bukan, ini ada di kotak naskah masuk," kataku. _Zoom_ punya kotak naskah masuk, yang tentu saja, lebih sering kosong daripada isi. Dan selalu ada saja yang iseng memasukkan bungkus permen, _tissue_, malah terakhir bekas kunyahan permen karet.

"Sentimentil sekali, ya?" kata Sakura lagi.

Nah, untung aku tidak mengaku puisi itu buatanku.

* * *

**Itulah ceritanya...**

**Mungkin minggu ini saya akan membuat tiga bab lagi. Dan minggu depan saya harus istirahat mempersiapkan bulan puasa. So, fic ini harus tertunda selama satu atau dua minggu. Soalnya saya harus mempercepat update fic Loh-ku.**

**Jadi, buat yang menyukai fic ini tenang saja akan kujadikan bonus untuk kalian tiga atau empat bab lagi. **

**See ya  
**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review...**


	10. The Narcissist Boy

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**The Narcissist Boy**

Sial! Kutu busuk! Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan tidak boleh terjadi. Sakura nolak aku! Ngapain ketawa? Ngetawain aku? Oke, silahkan saja tertawa sepuasnya. Silahkan ngetawain aku. Sasuke Uchiha yang ternyata Cuma jadi pecundang di depan cewek yang bukan siapa-siapa, yang wajahnya tidak pernah muncul di majalah _playboy_, yang tubuhnya tidak seseksi Tsunade-sama, yang Cuma dikenal sepersekian persen umat bumi: Sakura Haruno!

Heh! Kok aku jadi konyol begini sih? Aku ini cowok paling keren di sekolah ini, atau malah di kota ini. Waktu aku masih bayi, pantat aku saja sudah nongol di majalah jadi bintang iklan popok dan nggemesin ibu-ibu se-Konoha. Tahun lalu, kalau tidak karena saingan aku sudah operasi plastik permak hidung, aku sudah jadi juara satu lomba top model cowok. Aku juga jago karate. Kalau tidak karena aku masih mementingkan sekolah... karena apalah arti ketampanan tanpa otak yang bermutu... mungkin aku sudah jadi pemeran sekuel _Matrix_ selanjutnya. Mengerti 'kan cowok kayak aku nih, biar tidak mandi seminggu juga bakal dikerubungi cewek. Aku mandi minimal tiga kali. Seminggu sekali sauna.

Nah, ngapain aku jadi turun harga di depan Sakura yang sok jurnalis itu? Sakura toh tidak cantik-cantik amat. Karin dan Konan jauh lebih cantik darinya. Tapi aku memang akui dia memang berkelas. Yah, dia main tenis, dan tidak gampangan. Maksud aku, dia bahkan tidak berusaha menempel-nempelkan tubuhnya waktu membonceng di sepeda motor. Dia juga tidak berusaha menarik perhatian aku, jalan lenggak-lenggok, bicara lemat-lemot, pura-pura kehabisan bus kota terus minta dianterin. Dia bahkan bilang "ngapain?" tiap kali aku telepon. Dia juga langsung mengibas-ngibas waktu "tidak sengaja" aku pegang jarinya waktu "kebetulan" sambil raketnya yang jatuh. Nah, sudah deh, ketawa lagi saja. Gratis kok. Mumpung ada yang diketawain.

Yang bikin aku kecewa, waktu aku ajak kencan dia bilan, "Maaf, aku tidak ingin," begitu saja tanpa perlu repot-repot mencari alasan orang tuanya tidak membolehkan atau dia harus mengerjakan PR.

Aku kasih tahu rahasia Uchiha. Ini pelajaran, bila cewek mengatakan dia harus belajar waktu kamu ajak kencan, itu artinya dia menolak kamu. Tidak perlu salah tangkap, tidak usah menganggapnya sangat ingin kencan tapi tidak bisa karena benar-benar harus mengerjakan PR. Karena jelas, memangnya PR bisa menunggu dua jam? Jadi dalam kasus Sakura, yang tidak mau repot-repot mengatakan dia punya PR, tahu sendiri 'kan apa posisi aku? Ditolak. Mentah-mentah. Sebelum dikunyah. Bahkan sebelum dikupas.

Rahasia Uchiha kedua aku jalankan: tetap nekat datang ke rumahnya walau sudah ditolak. Sakura cewek udik itu menyambut aku (dengan pertanyaan "ada apa datang? _Sorry_, PR bahasa-ku belum jadi"), mempersilahkan aku masuk, menemui aku (tanpa merasa perlu mandi dan mengganti kaus oblongnya) kemudian ngobrol dengan aku setengah jam. Lalu dia bilang, "Sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang." Begitu saja. Tanpa repot-repot berkata ia harus pergi atau ada acara keluarga. Nah, kamu boleh ketawa lagi.

Memalukan. Merusak imej. Ditolak. Oke, aku memang pernah ditolak. Satu kali. Oleh anak kost sebelah rumah, mahasisiwi. Bukan karena aku masih SMA, tapi karena ternyata dia sudah punya suami di kampung halamannya.

Aku ulangi lagi, Sakura toh bukan Shizune atau Tsunade-sama. Dia Cuma anak kelas 2-B biasa. Dia bahkan ikut _Zoom_, buletin garing itu. Tapi mungkin justru itu yang bikin aku gregetan. Kok bisa dia nolak aku? Ditolak bintang seperti Tsunade-sama tentu wajar-wajar saja. Tapi ditolak cewek biasa? Ini bisa merusak karier dan reputasi aku.

* * *

**Cerita ini tentang diri Sasuke.. Sasuke narsis banget di cerita ini. Maaf ya, buat penggemar Sasuke bukannya membuat Sasuke kelihatan jelek tapi ini adalah Sasuke versi fic ini. Beda dengan yang STILL. Ini cerita pendek hanya beberapa ratus kata saja.**

**Ini adalah satu bab tinggal ketiga bab lagi buat kalian.**

**See ya..**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review...**


	11. Di Kandang Kambing Mengembik

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**Di Kandang Kambing Mengembik : Di Kandang Orang Bego...?**

Jadi ternyata muda sekali mendapatkan teman. Hari ini aku mengedarkan PR fisika dan mendadak semua anak mengerubungiku dan jadi temanku (ternyata contek-menyontek tidak sememalukan dan memberatkan seperti yang kukira). Yah, walau aku tidak disanjung-sanjung seperti Kiba. Dia berani membuka buku waktu ujian sejarah! Guru sejarah kelas itu galak sekali. Jadi semua kagum padanya, pada Kiba, maksudku, yang berani menyontek di kelasnya. Kiba menceritakan "prestasinya" itu dengan sepenuh kebanggaan sepertinya dia telah ikut diplomasi sehingga Pulau Katak tetap di tangan Konoha. Yang jadi misteri, apa sih yang dibanggakan? Menyonteknya atau keberhasilannya menuliskan periode-periode zaman batu dan ciri-cirinya, paleolitikum, mesolitikum, megalitikum, neolitikum dengan sangat rinci dan akurat?

Hari itu aku dapat pelajaran baru dalam berteman. Ada peraturan tidak tertulis ketika mengobrol. Bila ada seseorang berkata, "Aku tadi berhasil nyontek tanpa ketahuan," itu merupakan komando untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang lebih hebat itu bukan juara lomba renang atau membuat aplikasi program komputer, tapi seperti ini:

**Kiba: **Aku tadi nyontek tanpa ketahuan, di pelajaran sejarah!

**Chouji: **Cuma gitu? Aku dulu, waktu SMP, bisa ngambil soal ujian di kantor guru.

**Shino: **Upacara kemarin aku sembunyi di ruang PMS. Padahal giliranku membawa teks papan pengumuman. Tidak ketahuan!

**Shikamaru: **Aku sudah tiga kali berturut-turut membolos geografi Kurenai-sensei dan tidur di kantin. Ketahuan lho! Tapi tidak diapa-apakan. Berani apa sih sama aku? Semua guru juga sudah tahu. Mereka tidak mau repot-repot berurusan dengan aku.

**Suigetsu: **Tahu tidak, aku motong meja guru untuk properti theater. Mending, itu tidak ketahuan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau meja itu lebih pendek lima senti. Malam Minggu kemarin mengadakan acara bakar jagung di klub _hiking_. Karena lupa tidak ada yang bawa minyak tanah untuk membakar arang, kami memotong matras sabut kelapa untuk bahan bakar, panajng banget lho yang kami potong. Belum kethauan sih, tapi minggu depan Yamato-sensei pasti kaget bila matras itu dipakai untuk putaran dua kali, soalnya pada putaran yang kedua, kepala yang diputar bakal kebentur lantai! (Ya ampun, itu bisa dikategorikan penganiayaan berencana!)

**Juugo: **Celaka banget, rambut aku dipangkas sama Gay-sensei. Nih, jadi mirip Gay-sensei dan Rock Lee (Salahkah aku, tapi Juugo mengatakannya penuh kekesalan sekaligus… kebanggaan! Padahal dia sama sekali tidak keren dengan rambut klimisnya dan lebih keren lagi dengan rambut hancurnya).

Dan **Neji: **Sialan, kamu tahu tidak tadi pagi ada anak nyaris menyerempet motor aku. Dasar, ugal-ugalan lagi. Dia menyelip, aku kejar sampai hampir nabrak gerobak sayur (dalam bayanganku pastilah adegannya seheroik film Jackie Chan). Pas mau sampai lintasan kereta api, ada ibu-ibu mau menyeberang. Sialan, terpaksa aku rem mendadak. Lalu, dia berhasil kabur menerobos palang kereta api (sekarang kedengarannya lebih heboh dari film _Speed_). Tapi aku sudah lihat _badge_-nya, anak Yamato.

Di kandang kambing mengembik, di kandang babi menguik! Jadi begitulah, aku memutuskan ikut mereka jadi harus ikut mereka. jadi kuceritakan pengalamanku mencuri sayur. Kepalaku ringan melayang ketika semua mendengarkan dengan penuh minat dan saling menanggapi. Kalau dulu sangat malu, kini aku bisa memandang peristiwa itu dengan perspektif yang lebih heroic. Seperti cerita Robin Hood, pencuri budiman.

Hanya saja, kadang sulit juga ikut-ikutan "menguik". Anak-anak suka pakai istilah aneh-aneh, contohnya kata _horny_ (aku tidak mengerti apa arti kata _horny_dalam konteks: wah, cewek model begitu, gampang banget _horny_) dan _tinggi_ (dalam konteks: Gila, si Cing sama Cong main catur shogi di kelas Bahasa, dasar lagi _tinggi_. Apa _tinggi_ juga punya arti lain selain ukuran? Nanti akan kucari di Kamus Besar).

Kesenanganku tidak berlangsung lama. Dadaku yang baru saja belajar membusung langsung Kempis mirip balón kehabisan gas. Ternyata mengembik atau menguik saja tidak cukup. Contohnya, soal serempet-menyerempet Neji tadi. (Aku yakin kisahnya tidak sedramatis itu. Dulu aku punya teman yang tidak sengaja tergores pisau. Dia bilang pada seluruh kelas dia terbacok pisau. Terbacok! Sepertinya kosakata memang dibuat untuk melebih-lebihkan keadaan.)

Mungkin kisahnya tidak akan jadi melebar bila si anak yang menyerempet… atau nyaris menyerempet… Neji tadi bukan anak Yamato. Dan mungkin juga ceritanya akan berhenti begitu saja bila SMA Yamato bukan lawan kami di pertandingan pertama Liga Sepak Bola SMA.

Tapi masalahnya, SMA Yamato akan jadi lawan kami sembilan hari hari lagi dan itu sudah bisa jadi alasan untuk mempersiapkan shuriken. Padahal bertanding pun belum. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu yakin SMA Yamato akan main kasar? Bagaimana mereka bisa yakin anak SMA Yamato akan membawa pedang samurái dan shuriken?

Tapi kita tidak bisa berkotek di kandang macan. Bukannya didengarkan, kamu justru akan diterkam. Dan begitulah, aku tidak bisa bilang mereka tidak rasional. Mereka semua akan menganggapku pengecut dan besok siang aku tidak akan nongkrong di kantin bersama mereka lagi.

* * *

**Well, well, hari ini bikin saya pusing tujuh keliling karena harus mempersiapkan datangnya bulan Ramadhan. Sekarang saya sudah menepati janjiku. Ini adalah chapter yang kedua dari empat chapter. **

**Jika kalian masih penasaran pada akhir Join The Gang, saya akan pastikan tahun ini akan selesai. Butuh 2 bulan lagi. Tenang saja dalam dua minggu saya akan meng-update 2 dan 3 chapter. Sekalian dengan STILL.**

**Sudah dulu ya! ^^**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review…**


	12. Hidup Solidaritas!

**Join The Gang**

**. **

**Sunny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**Hidup Solidaritas**

Sakura, Sakura... Berapa kali aku menyebut namanya setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik? Inikah yang disebut pujangga-pujangga sebagai jatuh cinta? Kalau iya, mengapa tidak ada indahnya sama sekali? Justru sebaliknya sangat menyakitkan.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya melenggang di depan mataku, dadku terasa tertusuk-tusuk. Mengapa dia tidak menyapaku?

Ketika dia tersenyum pada anak laki-laki yang bahkan bukan ketua OSIS atau anggota _Zoom_... tapi beruntung sekali karena berdiri di depan pintu saat Sakura mau masuk kelas... rasanya dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa dia tidak tersenyum padaku?

Dan waktu dia membonceng Sasuke, kiamat datang mendadak! Aku benci. Benci Sakura yang tidak peduli padaku, benci Sasuke yang memilih Sakura, bukan Yuna yang genit atau Karin yang memberinya cokelat setiap hari. Aku juga benci diriku sendiri yang belum pernah jerawatan dan tidak punya bulu kaki. Hanya bulu wajah saja.

"Naruto, tahu tidak, lawan kita di pertandingan pertama liga?" Sai menghampiriku.

Memangnya aku peduli? Aku bahkan tidak peduli bila terjadi mutasi gen besar-besaran di Bumi, asal Sakura mau mengerling ke arahku. Sekali saja.

"SMA Yamato, gawat sekali, 'kan?"

Adakah yang lebih gawat daripada tidak melihat senyum Sakura.

"Kabarnya mereka suka main curang."

Adakah yang lebih curang daripada Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura supaya bisa melihat roknya tersingkap saat main tenis?

"Kiba bilang paling tidak kita harus membawa obeng saat nonton pertandingan, untuk jaga-jaga..."

Astaga, Sai! Sejak kapan dia peduli pada liga sepak bola dan obeng? Dia bahkan tahu nama David Beckham dari PlayStation. Dia tidak tahu siapa World Cup Akatsuki yang lalu. Aku snagat mengenal Sai. Dia 'kan tetanggaku sejak bayi. Kami juga satu sekolah. Boleh percaya boleh tidak, tapi itu sejak TK sampai SMA. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu menguntitku. Dia bisa masuk SMA paling bagus se-Konoha kalau dia mau. Otaknya sepintar otak Orochimaru, yang dipakai 50% (kabarnya Orochimaru hanya memakai 25% otaknya selama hidupnya). Tapi di antara kepintaran otaknya, aku yakin di tidak tahu teori tendangan pisang.

"Katanya, SMA Yamato suka mengacau kalau mereka kalah." Astaga, Sai! Aku khawatir semalam dia begadang dan kemasukan roh Sadako.

Masalahnya, SMA Yamato tidak pernah kalah dan kali ini pun tidak akan kalah. Tidak perlu peramal atau pengamat sepak bola untuk memprediksi hasil pertandingan nanti: 17-0 untuk SMA Yamato! Jelas! Dan apa peduliku seandainya SMA-ku menang... entah dengan bantuan cenayang mana... bila Sakura bahkan tidak melihatku sewaktu berpapasan?

"Kamu akan nonton, 'kan?" tanya Sai.

Aku mendelik. Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? "Apa?"

"Kamu akan nonton pertandingan itu, 'kan?"

Sejak kapan Sai tertarik pada liga konyol seperti itu? Bukan konyol sih... tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sai. Maksudku, Sai 'kan lebih berhubungan dengan komputer , olimpiade fisika, dan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Tidak," kata aku. Liga sepak bola juga tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

"Kamu ini bagaimana? Ini 'kan sekolah kita, masa kamu tidak mendukung teman sendiri?"

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada sepak bola. Kurasa kamu juga tidak tertarik, 'kan?"

Sai memandangku putus asa. "Kita tidak menonton sepak bola, Naruto. Kita nonton teman-teman kita, Neji, Kiba, Shino. Solidaritas!"

Sekarang aku melihat di depan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa otak Sai sudah terkena radiasi. Dan aku baru menyadari otak tidak sekedar terkena radiasi, tapi juga mutasi, dan terserang virus yang ganas sekali.

Dia membiarkan ujung baju seragamnya keluar dari celananya, seolah dia Neji saja. Tadi pagi dia juga mengedarkan PR fisikanya. Dia bahkan men-_download file_ hot dari Internet untuk Sasuke dan menontonnya... aku juga menonton, tapi untuk tambah wawasan saja... ternyata juga Cuma begitu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja Sai akan mulai menyelipkan umpatan di setiap kalimatnya, membolos minimal tiga jam seminggu, dan menyiuli setiap cewek yang hanya punya satu "kebetulan": dilahirkan jadi cewek.

Sekarang dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang solidaritas seperti mahasiswa yang sedang demo di depan kantor Hokage. Tahukah dia Neji hanya akan duduk-duduk, sambil minum jus dan makan roti, di bangku cadangan? Nah, silakan saja mendukung orang yang bermalas-malasan seperti itu.

Kurasa dia mulai ketularan penyakit anak-anak sekolah ini, yang apa-apa dikaitkan dengan solidaritas. Tapi aku tidak! Tidak akan ada yang bisa memaksaku ke pertandingan tolol itu, kecuali, kecuali yah Sakura...

Siang itu, ah, aku masih melayang-layang di ruang hampa udara bila mengingatnya. Lee menugasi anak kelas tingkat dua meliput pertandingan itu. Tentu saja, tugas-tugas "penting" seperti itu akan jatuh ke tangan anak kelas tingkat dua. Dan tentu saja yang ketiban sial adalah Sakura. Karena dia dari tim reporter dan karena dia tidak pernah mengecewakan _Zoom_. Aku hampir saja menonjok Lee karena berbuat tidak adil. Kenapa bukan Tenten... yang kerjaannya Cuma kesana kemari mebawa enawaran _space_ iklan tanpa sekali pun menawarkannya... yang diberi tugas liputan? Tapi, tidak jadi, karena Sakura menatapku. "Naruto, kamu mau menemaniku, 'kan? Aku kurang tahu peraturan sepak bola."

Jantungku nyaris terlompat keluar saking shock-nya. Aku langsung menggigit bibirku. Sakit, berarti bukan mimpi. Aku mengangguk samar, padahal hatiku dilanda gelombang tsunami

* * *

**Ini bab ketiga untuk fic ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya.. **

**So, tidak ada yang kuharapkan apa pun dari kalian hanya membaca saja. Biarpun kalian tidak me-review fic ini, saya sudah sangat bersyukur. Jika ada kata-kata yang tidak baik tolong di review.. Karena saya pasti mengubahnya..  
**

**Soalnya saya ini anak cewek sih.. Tapi, suka banget dengan hal-hal kecowokkan banget. Sekarang sudah berubah kok.  
**

**See ya  
**

**~ Sunny ~  
**

**Please review  
**


	13. Yang Terlarang

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

* * *

**Yang Terlarang Selalu Lebih Menantang**

KETAHUAN. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti pasti akan ketahuan. Jadi aku sudah siap. Nasehat apa yang akan disemburkan? Aku anak durhaka, tidak tahu hormat, atau apa. Silahkan saja.

Sepele sebetulnya, Paman Hiashi menemukan aku di tempat billiar sambil merokok atau bagaimana. Tapi Hina menemukan sebatang rokok di saku seragam aku saat mengeluarkan dari mesin cuci. Idiot! Sepele banget, 'kan? Sangat ceroboh. Aku tidak mengutuk kecerobohan yang membuat aku ketahuan, tapi aku menyesal sudah membuang satu batang rokok sia-sia. Bisa sih aku jemur dan keringkan, tapi nanti rasanya rasa sabun bukan tembakau.

"Kamu merokok Neji?" tanya Paman Hiashi sambil menghisap pipa. Paman Hiashi tidak merokok, tapi menghisap pipa. Orang dewasa memang aneh, dia sendiri candu tembakau, tapi melarang anaknya merokok. (Anaknya? Bukan, harus aku tegaskan lagi, aku hanya keponakannya!) paman Hiashi memang bukan Ayah Sasuke yang badannya tegak muka seram. Meski paru-parunya sudah menghitam, dia tetap tidak bisa meghentikan kebiasaan merokok dua bungkus per hari. Jadi Sasuke tenang-tenang saja merokok. Ayahnya tidak bisa melarang karena tahu bila melarang Sasuke pasti akan kena kakaknya, Itachi dan pasti baling menyerangnya, "Ayah sendiri merokok."

Aku sendiri merokok karena dilarang merokok. Aneh, 'kan? Tidak juga! Sama seperti anak-anak seumur aku. Kami tidak berniat main di sungai, bagi kami main di pohon lebih asyik. Tiba-tiba satu orang dewasa berkata, "Nah, begitu lebih baik, tidak perlu main di sungai. Main di sungai itu berbahaya." Begitu orang tersebut pergi, langsung kami turun dari pohon dan bermain di sungai.

Aku sering memerhatikan Paman Hiashi menghisap tembakau. Suatu hari aku memegang-megang tembakaunya, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasanya karena baunya pun sudah membuatku mau muntah.

"Kamu tidak usah menghisap tembakau, Neji," kata Paman Hiashi. Itu saja. Sudah cukup. Esoknya aku membeli sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya di belakang sekolah. Waktu itu aku kelas tingkat tiga SMP. Kadang aku membelinya, bila ingin saja. Aku tidak kecanduan. Aku bisa berhenti kapan pun. Tapi jelas sekarang aku tidak mau berhenti! Ketika Paman Hiashi marah besar karena tahu aku merokok, aku tidak bakal berhen...

"Ini uang saku tambahan." Paman Hiashi memberikan uang lima belas ribu yen. Banyak amat! "Cukup 'kan untuk membeli dua bungkus rokok atau masih kurang?" Aku tercengang. Ada apa ini? Brengsek. Kenapa aku diberi uang untuk membeli rokok? Mana nasehatnya? Mana pukulannya? Aku sudah siap membalas, bahkan bila Paman Hiashi tidak lagi menganggap aku anak atau keponakannya, aku siap minggat. Oh, aku tahu. Ini trik kuno! Tidak mutu! Jaman Dulu! Paman Hiashi menyuruh aku beli rokok lalu aku akan disuruh menghabiskan dua bungkus sekaligus. Pasti begitu, 'kan? Lupakan saja, jangankan dua bungkus, tiga bungkus pun aku sanggup.

"Paman tidak mau kamu mengurangi uang makan siangmu atau mencuri atau menggunakan uang pembayaran untuk membeli uang rokok," kata Paman Hiashi lagi.

Aku terkejut.

"Kamu tahu, Neji," Paman Hiashi menghisap pipa lagi, "Paman dan Ayahmu dulu lebih miskin dari kamu. Kakekmu, hanya punya bengkel kecil, punya anak tiga. Kami bisa bertahan hidup karena kami benar-benar hidup seadanya. Kami tidak makan nasi, hanya bubur. Kami tidak minum teh manis, hanya air putih. Bahkan sampai akhirnya bengkel kami jadi lebih besar, kami hanya memakai pakaian bekas." Mata Paman Hiashi berkaca-kaca. "Hidup yang sulit, sangat sulit. Paman dan Ayahmu berjanji tidak akan makan yang enak-enak, minum yang manis-manis, bila belum punya uang sendiri. Sampai akhirnya buka restoran, Paman dan Ayahmu hanya makan nasi bila ada sisa. Kalau tidak ada sisa, Paman dan Ayahmu tetap makan bubur. Apalagi merokok, tidak, tidak, Neji. Sampai Paman menikah, punya rumah, punya anak, dan punya sisa uang, baru Paman merokok."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat rendah, sangat ekcil. Persetan, kenapa Paman Hiashi begitu licik? Kenapa tidak memarahi aku, cambuk aku, mengurung aku sampai kelaparan dan kedinginan di kamar mandi? Kenapa ia justru memberi aku uang, bercerita masa mudanya? Aku sudah mendengar cerita itu berkali-kali, betapa miskinnya Paman dan ayah dulu, tapi belum pernah dengar soal rokok ini. Dan itu bikin aku muak, marah, dan benci tanpa tahu siapa yang mesti aku marahi atau aku benci. Atau sebagai gantinya aku marahi kalian para pembaca. (Hanya Bercanda!)

"Kamu belum bisa cari makan sendiri, Neji. Tapi, Paman rasa kami yang tidak adil. Kamu sering membantu kami di restoran, jadi kamu berhak juga dapat gaji. Besok-besok Paman akan hitung jam kerjamu, supaya kamu bisa punya uang sendiri selain uang saku." Paman Hiashi memandang aku sangat... entahlah, aku tidak bisa bilang, sangat prihatin mungkin.

Aku membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Sekian detik kami terdiam. Sepi sekali. Paman Hiashi menerawang, sementara aku sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang berkelebatan ruwet di ujung lidah. Bodoh! Aku paling tidak suka keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudah ya, Paman mau tidur," kata Paman Hiashi, memasukkan pipanya ke kantong. Aku katupkan mulut yang sejak tadi terlongong.

Brengsekkkkk. Mengapa seperti ini? Aku ingin nendang apa pun yang bisa aku tendang, mencekik apa pun yang bisa aku cekik. Hai, para pembaca berikan aku sesuatu untuk aku tendang dan aku cekik. Aku lagi marah sekarang. AAAARRRRGGHH!

Sejak itu, aku berhenti merokok. Alasan aku: karena Paman Hiashi menyuruh aku merokok.

* * *

**Thanks to buat kalian yang sudah me-review fic ini. Sekadar ingin bilang saya ini orangnya tidak suka menunda-nunda cerita. Tapi karena saya mempunyai tiga fic jadi saya harus menuntaskan mereka.**

**Saya ini author bertanggung jawab lho. Di dunia nyata juga begitu. Apa pun yang kukerjakan harus sampai selesai. Saya ini tidak suka pujian yang penting dukungan orang di sekitarku yang paling penting. **

**Biarpun kalian tidak me-review fic ini tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting akan kulanjutkan sampai selesai. Sekian dari saya, ya. Saya harus absen sulu di fic ini selama dua atau tiga minggu karena saya harus mengerjakan fic yang satu di G.A dan untuk mempersiapkan diriku di bulan puasa.**

**Tapi, tenang saja. Untuk kalian yang menyukai fic ini dan STILL, saya pasti akan meng-update secepatnya. Mungkin secara bersamaan. Karena saya lagi merevisi STILL.**

**Jika ada kesalahan kata-kata. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan bagi kalian yang beragama Muslim, Minal Aidin wal Faidzin Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa.**

**See ya..**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review...**


	14. Dua Sahabat

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**Dua Sahabat**

"Sai, ajari aku naik motor!" Sebuah suara menggelitik kupingku. Kakiku digoyang-goyang. Ugh, mengganggu tidur siangku saja! Siapa sih?

Aku menggeliat, membuka mata malas. Oh, Naruto. "Ada apa, Naruto?" Kubenarkan posisi kepalaku. Kuraih kacamataku di meja samping tempat tidur.

Naruto mendekat, berbisik lebih keras, "Ajari aku naik motor." Heh! Mataku mendadak terbuka. Gelombang apa yang merasuki pikirannya?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Dari dulu Naruto selalu menolak bila aku ajak belajar naik motor. Praktis aku bisa naik motor kelas tingkat enam di SD, menyetir mobil sejak kelas tingkat dua di SMP, dan kurasa ini waktunya untuk mengemudikan pesawat. Tidak, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi terkenal. Aku justru paling tidak suka mengebut. Aku juga tidak menikmati pergi ke tempat-tempat jauh. Tapi aku suka melihat jeruji roda motor yang berputar, melihat jarum spidometer dan indikator bensin yang bergerak-gerak. Aku suka merasakan persneling yang berbunyi "ceklik" tiap kali dopindahkan.

Tapi Naruto tidak. Dia tidak peduli waktu kuterangkan dia harus memasukkan persneling satu kemudian memacu gasnya kemudian pindah ke persneling dua waktu harus berjalan lebih cepat. Dia juga mengeluh waktu aku berkata jangan memakai rem tanpa rem kaki, karena salah-salah bisa terjungkal. "Sepedaku bisa di pakai rem tangan saja," begitu kilahnya. Tentu saja, kereta api pun bisa kok pakai rem tangan saja!

Waktu akhirnya berhasil juga aku memaksa Naruto naik motor, dia mengendarainya seperti orang mabuk, miring ke sana kemari dan berakhir di selokan pinggir lapangan. Sejak itu ia trauma. Untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dia bilang, "Yeah, lagi pula seandainya aku bisa naik motor, ayahku juga tidak bakal belikan aku motor." Itu alasan yang aneh menurutku. Memangnya kenapa, aku juga tidak punya motor untuk diriku sendiri. Hanya ada satu motor di rumah dan itu dipakai ibuku. Satu mobil di rumah dipakai ayahku. Tapi, yang penting aku bisa mengendarainya. Meski sebetulnya aku ingin lebih dari itu, mengganti peleknya atau dasbornya, dan biar lebih keren mengganti pintunya dengan pintu model _butterfly_, yang membuka ke atas.

"Kenapa? Kok kamu menanyakan kenapa sih? Karena aku mau ikut lomba maraton." Naruto merengut. "Mengapa kita beli televisi, ya untuk ditonton, masa untuk menimpuk kucing tetangga sih?"

Kok jadi marah, aku 'kan Cuma bertanya. Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kalau yang minta bukan Naruto. Naruto Cuma punya dua alasan untuk naik motor. _Satu_, dia mau melamar pekerjaan jadi pengantar Pizza, dan _dua_, ada Peraturan yang mewajibkan semua warga negara api, Konohagakure ini bisa naik motor.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ini jam berapa sih?

"Ya biar aku bisa naik motor." Kelihatannya Naruto mulai jengkel.

Hei, tidak perlu sejengkel itu, 'kan? Aku Cuma ingin tahu.

"Memangnya motor siapa yang ingin kamu kendarai?"

"Motor Neji," jawabnya datar.

"Motor Neji?" Aku terlompat kaget.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sudah bilang mau pinjam, dia bilang boleh kok."

Uh, dia begitu bod... eh, begitu kurang pertimbangan. Bukan itu masalahnya. Astaga, Neji pasti tidak tahu Naruto tidak bisa naik motor sama sekali. Kalau tahu, dia tidak akan meminjamkan Tiger barunya, meski disewa seratus ribu per jam.

Aku terduduk tegak, merasa frustasi. "Yang benar saja. Itu Tiger."

"Ya bagus, 'kan?"

Bod... eh, ya ampun, benar, Tiger itu bagus sekali, bila kamu Gibernau!

"Itu motor laki-laki!"

"Aku laki-laki."

"Maksudku motor berkopling!"

"Terus?"

Kurasa aku putus asa. Tentu saja motor semacam itu jauh lebih sulit dikendarai dan lebih berat. Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang motor seperti itu tidak cocok untuk pemula, tapi tidak tega. Bagaimanapun bagus sekali Naruto sudah berniat belajar motor. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

"Bagaimana dengan motor ayahmu?" Aku mencoba mencari alternatif.

"Astaga, motor ayahku 'kan sudah kuno, sering macet, lagi." Kurasa Naruto juga frustasi.

Betul juga. Motor ayah Naruto Honda Supercup 800 yang mungkin usianya lebih tua dari kami berdua, catnya sudah memudar, dan kalau gasnya kekecilan mesinnya suka mati sendiri. Lagi pula staternya stater genjot, bukan stater otomatis. Itu akan jadi hambatan bagi pemula.

"Motor ibuku bagaimana?" aku mencoba menawarkan alternatif lain.

"Tapi ibumu 'kan kerja sampai sore?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kita juga hanya bisa belajar waktu sore." Kulirik jam weker. Setengah lima, mungkin Ibu sudah pulang.

"Masalahnya..."

Aku terlongong, jadi masih ada masalah nih? Naruto memain-mainkan jarinya, sampai ruas-ruas jarinya gemeretak, kletuk, kletuk.

"Bisa tidak motor itu kupakai tanggal sembilan?"

"Sembilan?" Kau betul-betul bingung. Mungkin aku belum bangun sepenuhnya. Mungkin otakku masih butuh pemanasan setelah tidur siang.

"Bulan depan?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

Naruto malah terkekeh aneh. "Bulan ini dong."

Sekarang aku bisa pingsan saking kagetnya. "Maksudmu kamu benar-benar mau naik motor tanggal sembilan? Bulan ini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Oh, Kami-sama, ini 'kan tanggal satu atau dua. Aku baru tahu Naruto begitu bod... begitu naifnya. Dia pikir belajar naik motor seperti itu seperti belajar bikin sambal? Yang Cuma lihat terus mencoba bikin dan seandainya rasanya tidak karuan orang yang memakannya tidak akan mati?

"Mana mungkin, Naruto? Belajar naik motor itu butuh waktu."

"Bukannya kamu bilang itu mudah? Aku dulu juga pernah kamu ajari, 'kan?"

"Dan kamu masuk ke selokan, ingat?"

"Yah, itu 'kan kecelakaan, aku tidak sengaja memuntir gas..."

Huh, bisa-bisanya dia bilang tidak sengaja meski tentu saja dia tidak sengaja. Kalau naik motor di jalan raya, terus kamu nabrak orang, tentu saja tanpa sengaja, lalu orang itu mati, juga tanpa sengaja bagaimana?

"Justru itulah, kamu butuh proses untuk membiasakan diri secara otomatis memainkan gas, rem."

"Kamu bilang itu gampang."

"Ya gampang. Teorinya Cuma butuh dua puluh menit untuk diterangkan. Tapi untuk benar-benar menguasainya butuh waktu..."

"Sudahlah, kamu mau bantu atau tidak?" Naruto berteriak jengkel.

Aku bisa bilang apa lagi selain "ya"? Bergegas aku ganti baju dan minta kunci motor pada Ibu. Kami melaju ke lapangan sepak bola dekat SD. Naruto tidak mau dilihat tetangga. Maklum saja, di kota kami anak kelas tingkat lima di SD pun sudah pada naik motor.

**...**

Yap, sejauh ini bagus. Naruto tidak menabrak pagar atau memasukkan motor ibuku ke bak pasir arena lompat jauh. Meski, dia tetap tidak bisa membuat motor itu tenang saat ganti gigi, selalu melonjak-lonjak seperti kuda ketakutan. Selain itu dia juga belum bisa mengerem di tempat yang ditentukan. Kalau aku bilang "Berhenti di dekat tiang bendera," dia akan berhenti tiga meter sebelumnya atau empat meter sesudahnya, dan selalu dengan gerakan mendadak karena dia selalu lupa mengecilkan gasnya.

Tapi hari sudah gelap, maka aku putuskan cukup untuk hari ini. Naruto belum mau berhenti. Aku sampai heran sendiri. Tidak pernah aku melihat Naruto segigih ini sebelumnya. Naruto itu... bagaimana ya... terlalu "lambat" aku mendapat kosa kata dari Sasuke, meski tidak begitu tahu artinya, tapi rasanya tepat untuk menggambarkan Naruto. Kalau aku menerangkan cara menjawab suatu soal, dia Cuma bilang "ya, ya" dan waktu diminta menerapkan cara yang sama pada soal lain dia bilang, "Sudah, lain kali saja, 'kan tadi sudah, aku juga sudah capek nih." Begitu juga kalau ada hitungan rumit, bukannya mencari cara yang lebih muda, malah mencari kalkulator. Mungkin itu yang dianggap Naruto sebagai "mencari cara yang lebih mudah".

Naruto masih merengek-rengek ingin naik motor. Tapi aku tidak memperbolehkan. Berbahaya belajar naik motor dalam kegelapan. Aku tidak mau ada apa-apa... dengan motorku, bukan dengan Naruto. Ampun, Kami-sama, aku hanya bercanda.

"Kalau begitu aku yang di depan, sampai rumah," Naruto ngotot.

"Tidak boleh!" Kupaksa Naruto pindah ke belakang, kumasukkan gigi satu dan mulai melaju.

"Tapi menurutmu apa aku bisa naik motor dalam seminggu bila hanya belajar satu setengah jam tiap hari?" tanya Naruto dari boncengan belakang.

Aku mulai curiga. Kenapa dia ngotot sekali untuk bisa naik motor dalam seminggu?

"Kenapa sih?"

"Eh,aku ada perlu."

"Perlu apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku harus tahu sebab bila "keperluannya" itu ikut lomba balap motor, aku harus mencegahnya sebelum rahang Naruto dislokasi atau tulang rusuknya patah.

"Rahasia," katanya.

Kok dia jadi seperti anak perempuan? Main rahasia segala. Memang aku pernah merasa Naruto punya potensi untuk jadi banc... eh, transeksual. Karena dia tidak pernah tetarik pada hal-hal "laki-laki", komputer, motor, semacam itu, belum pernah ciuman, dan ssst, ternyata dia tidak punya bulu kaki! Hanya kumis di sekitar kedua pipinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah "seperempuan ini", main rahasia.

"Kalau begituaku tidak akan menolongmu," kataku tegas. Itu sikap yang benar, 'kan? Kamu harus tahu apa tujuan orang yang kamu ajari. Contoh saja, Orochimaru sangat menyesal mengembangkan ramuan setelah tahu ternyata ilmu itu disalahgunakan untuk membuat ramuan cinta! Aku juga sangat menyesal bila Naruto akan memakai ilmu naik motornya untuk mengebut-ngebut atau menjambret tas orang.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku harus memastikan tujuanmu baik."

"Sumpah, tujuanku baik," katanya.

"Apa coba?"

Naruto terdiam sejurus.

"Sakura."

Oh, oh, tolong-tolong, aku hampir saja menabrak pagar rumah. Buru-buru kujatuhkan kaki kiri untuk menyangga motor yang miring. Menyesal aku menanyakan itu!

"Sakura?"

"Ssttt!" Naruto ber-sssttt-ssstt panik. Kami masuk ke garasi. Ayah baru saja pulang. "Hai, Yah," kusapa Ayah sambil lalu. Ibu sedang mengoreksi ujian murid-muridnya di depan televisi. "Hai, Bu," kusapa sambil lalu juga. Sebelum Ibu menanggapi salamku, aku dan Naruto sudah melejit ke kamar.

"Sakura... Sakura... maksudmu anak kelas tingkat 2-B itu?"

"Iyalah, memangnya ada berapa Sakura sih?"

"Maksudmu, kamu akan mengajak Sakura pergi naik motor?" Aku benar-benar khawatir. Sadarkah Naruto bahwa Sakura itu makhluk hidup?

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya. Tapi bukan aku yang mengajak, dia kok yang mengajak."

"Kalau begitu biar dia yang bawa motornya."

Naruto melotot. "Masa begitu? Aku ini 'kan laki-laki, masa aku yang bonceng?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Dalam hati aku tahu itu aneh. Tapi lebih baik aneh daripada ia mencelakai orang lain.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa seperti itu," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak bisa seperti itu?"

"Aduh, percuma deh bicara sama kamu. Kamu juga tidak bakal mengerti," kali ini Naruto terdengar kesal.

Menghina sekali. Apa sih yang dia mengerti dan tidak kumengerti? "Kenapa kamu tidak bisa duduk di boncengan? Atau kalau kamu memang tidak mau bonceng, kenapa tidak naik bus saja berdua?" aku ngotot.

"Memangnya ada bus setelah jam enam?" Naruto ikut ngotot.

Yah, di kota kecil seperti Konoha, bus memang sudah lenyap setelah jam enam.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus pulang sebelum jam enam," kataku tanpa mengerti mengapa jam enam jadi pertimbangan.

"Mana bisa? Kalau pertandingannya sampai jam tujuh?"

Pertandingan? "Pertandiangan apa?" tanyaku.

"Pertandingan Liga Sepak Bola."

Wow, jadi itu, aku senang sekali. "Jadi kamu mau menontonnya?"

Naruto melengos. "Gara-gara Sakura. Dia harus meliput pertandingan itu."

"Baguslah! Tapi kenapa Sakura minta kamu temani, dia 'kan bisa berangkat sama Sasuke yang bisa naik motor?" Sungguh aku tidak punya tendensi apa-apa waktu mengatakannya, tapi begitu aku selesai mengatakan itu, kulihat mata Naruto mencorong siap mencekikku. Apa salahku?

**...**

**Thanks,  
**

**~ Sunny ~  
**


	15. Apa peduliku

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Apa Peduliku? Selama Dunia Belum Kiamat**

_Hime,_

_Aku tersimpuh di hadapanmu_

_Terduduk_

_Pedih Perih_

_Tidak ada Dendam_

_Aku bertanya,_

_Mengapa?_

_Itu saja_

_Kiamat! Sudah! Huidupku sudah berakhir. Baru kali ini aku merasakan betapa menyakitkan semua ini. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Sampai bersusah payah belajar naik motor mempertaruhkan nyawa!_

_Sakura sudah jadian dengan Sasuke! Ya, manusia mesum, dan cabul itu! Seharusnya aku tahu pasti begitu. Tidak ada wanita yang bisa lepas dari jerat beracun Sasuke. Tidak juga Sakura yang cerdas._

_Aku tahu dari Sai. Dia bilang Sasuke mengumumkan di depan segerombol cowok (bego-bego), bahwa Sakura sudah "tunduk" padanya. Katanya tinggal menunggu waktu Sakura akan menyerahkan bibirnya untuk dinikmati Sasuke. Brengsek sekali! Dinikmati katanya._

_Jantungku seperti ditaruh di atas talenan dan diiris-iris dengan pisau yang sangat tajam. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa naik motor. Aku betul-betul menyedihkan. Aku..._

"NARUTO, kamu lagi apa sih? Ibu sampai capek memanggilmu!" Aku terlonjak. Segera kuselipkan buku harianku di bawah bantal.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Kutekan bantal itu dengan tanganku.

"Telepon."

"Oh, oke." Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Halo."

"Naruto?" suara cewek. Kalau ada cewek meneleponku, pasti hanya untuk memintaku jadi seksi perlengkapan acara pelantikan ini, pentas itu. Tahu sendiri 'kan, seksi perlengkapan adalah seksi yang paling dijauhi. Siapa yang suka mencari pinjaman megafon dan angkut-angkut karpet?

"Ini siapa?" Kenapa dia tidak menunggu sampai besok saja kalau Cuma memintaku jadi seksi perlengkapan?

"Sakura."

Hah, tanganku langsung menegang. Kalau telepon itu terbuat dari kaca pasti sudah pecah karena kuremas.

"Hai..., Sakura," suaraku jadi keriiiing sekali.

"Hai."

"Eng... ada apa?" aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh telepon kalau tidak ada apa-apa nih?" suara Sakura di seberang sana merajuk.

"Eh... bukan begitu, maksudku..." Aku gugup sekali, bisa kudengar detak jantungku sendiri.

"Bercanda, lagi! Aku butuh nama pemain tim sepak bola kita supaya gampang nulis liputannya. Bisa dicarikan?" suara Sakura mengalir seperti angin surga.

"Bisa." Itu sih perkara gampang.

"Maaf ya, merepotkan. Sudah nontonnya minta ditemani, daftar pemainnya minta dicarikan..."

"Kamu minta kutemani?" Aku tidak percaya! Sakura di ujung sana terdiam.

"Ya ampun, kamu lupa, ya? Kamu 'kan sudah bilang mau, atau sekarang kamu tidak mau?"

Oh, tentu saja bukan itu maksudku. "Aku mau. Aku mau. Sungguh. Dengan senang hati. Aku Cuma tidak yakin saja." Bodoh sekali, kenapa aku bilang seperti itu? Cewek suka cowok yang sealu yakin.

"Tidak yakin? Kenapa?" Tuh 'kan Sakura bertanya.

Karena kamu bisa pergi dengan Sasuke. Karena kamu sudah jadian dengannya. Kalimat itu menggantung di bibirku. Tapi tidak juga lepas. Bagaimana bila ia membenarkan dan berkata, "Iya sih, tapi sayangku itu punya jadwal tenis pas pertandingan." Aku tidak siap.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kuharap kebohonganku meyakinkan.

"Benar?" Ternyata tidak cukup menyakinkan.

"Iya."

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok. _Thanks _ya."

Aku terlongong. Mulutku masih ternganga dan tanganku masih memegang gagang telepon meski benda itu sudah mengerluarkan bunyi tuut tuuut panjang.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa?"

Aku terkesiap. "Eh, tidak apa-apa, Bu." _Oh, my, oh, my. _Tidak bisa kuhindari lagi, kakiku terlonjak-lonjak, dan aku melompat begitu tinggi ke tempat tidur. Bunyi _duk_ mengingatkanku bahwa tempat tidurku bukan _spring bed._ Dengkulku seharusnya sakit. Tapi tidak tuh. Tidak sabar kutarik buku harianku dari bawah bantal.

_Horeee! Horeee! Ini keajaiban! Kamu tahu! Aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Pokoknya tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini!_

_Bayangkan, dia meneleponku. Sakura meneleponku. Baru saja, suaranya masih tertinggal di kupingku. Dia benar-benar mengajakku melihat pertandingan itu. Ini mimpi! Dia tidak mengajak Sasuke si pikiran kotor itu. Dia juga minta daftar tim padaku, bukan pada Sasuke!_

_Apa peduliku bila dia jadian dengan Sasuke? Dia mengajakku. Oh, aku tidak bisa menulis lagi. Tanganku bergetar hebat karena ah... aku terlalu bahagia. Ini hebat sekali._

_Jatuh cinta, Naruto_

**...**

_**Thanks atas reviewnya:**_

_**SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, Neerval-Li, NgalorNgidol12, deshitiachan, Junior Lian Haq, Kurousa Hime, 13th Larc Hell, Yin, Guest, Asakura, Inai chan**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya :D  
**_

_**See ya,  
**_

_**~ Sunny ~  
**_


	16. Sasuke Uchiha Sang Playboy

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Uchiha Sasuke sang Playboy**

Ada anak cewek yang suka beredar bareng Sakura. Dia tidak begitu menonjol, tampak pun tidak. Kulitnya kuning langsat dan dua bundel di kepalan rambut cokelatnya. Dulu waktu aku belum tahu namanya, aku menyebutnya "Bundel". Aku bicara sama Sakura, "Si Bundel sudah pulang?" Sakura suka ngamuk, "Kamu jahat banget sih? Namanya Tenten, tahu! _Labelling _kayak gitu bertentangan dengan HAM." Aku tidak tahu, apa sih _labelling_? Memang aku pikirkan? Aku Cuma senyum saja. Senyum maut tentu saja. Cewek mana sih yang bisa melihat senyum aku tanpa menggelepar? _Lady killer is coming!_

Meski sudah berkali-kali Sakura bilang, "namanya Tenten tahu! Namanya Tenten, tahu!" Aku lupa terus. Yah, aku memang kesulitan menghafal nama cewek. Maklum saking banyaknya... Pernah aku bertemu mantan cewek aku. Aku tidak begitu ingat sih, kayaknya dia mantan cewek aku. Oke, sebetulnya aku lupa dia mantan cewek aku, tapi begitu dia nunjukin tato SM di lengannya, aku ingat dia memang pernah jadi cewek aku... entah kapan dan di dunia mana...

Tapi celakanya, aku benar-benar lupa namanya! Aduh, bagaimana dong! 'Kan tidak mungkin aku mengaku lupa. Pelajaran lagi nih: cewek itu, ibaratnya, kamu lupa ulang tahunnya saja bisa ngamuk-ngamuk, apalagi kalau lupa dia itu ada. Kalau ingin jadi cowok _gentle _yang bikin setiap wanita gregetan, kamu harus tunjukan kamu selalu ingat hal-hal tentang dia, yang remeh sekalipun (hari jadian, film yang pernah kamu nonton bareng dia, zodiak serta shionya, dan nama kucingnya).

Oke, kembali ke soal tadi, terpaksa deh aku akting. Tidak sulit. Akting 'kan spesialisasi aku. Tinggal menunggu sutradara lewat saja. _So, _mudah saja aku akting senyam-senyum sambil mengingat-ingat namanya. S, itu pasti Sasuke. M... siapa ya cewek aku yang pakai nama M... Mary, Milly, eng kayaknya... mungkin Mia. Tapi begitu aku bilang, "Hai, Mia, kamu makin cantik saja," dia ngamuk-ngamuk. "Mia itu 'kan cewek norak yang kamu pacari karena ayahnya kaya habis, 'kan?" Ow... ow... yah, Si playboy boleh saja keliru juga, 'kan? Sekali-sekali. Sampai sekarang aku belum ingat namanya. Hmm, mungkin SM itu bukan inisial aku dan inisial dia. Tapi artinya Sasuke mantap atau Sasuke Milliarder.

Masalah dengan Bundel itu lain lagi. Dia itu biasa saja. Selain rambutnya yang dua bundelan itu, terus terang aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang istimewa di dirinya. Taruhan deh, 60% penghuni sekolah ini tidak tahu dia ada. Kalau dia absen sebulan tidak bakal ada yang tahu. Mungkin hanya anak yang biasa duduk di belakangnya akan merasa pandangannya lebih lega karena tidak ada rambut dua bundel yang menghalangi.

Tapi begitu Sakura menolak aku – aku masih tidak percaya, tapi catatan, aku belum menyerah – dia jadi muncul ke permukaan. Tahu 'kan maksud aku. Begitu lobster sudah habis, udang juga oke.

Dia jatuh cinta pada aku. Itu aku tahu. Sejak awal. Mudah kok. Cewek yang lagi tergila-gila ketahuan kok, meski berusaha menyembunyikan mati-matian. Si Bundel itu contohnya. Dia suka mencari-cari alasan untuk mengganggu pembicaraan aku dengan Sakura. Pas menyenangkannya berbicara, dia datang untuk bertanya-tanya. Aneh-aneh cara bertanya dia, dari masalah PR, ujian, sampai masalah tidak mutu macam, "Kamu percaya tidak kalau si hantu menyukai susu?" atau "Sakura, menurutmu kalau aku kirim surat sama Chouw dibalas tidak?" Tolong, Chouw siapa sih? Chouji? Teman sekelas aku?

Siang itu, kayak biasanya, aku ke kelas Sakura begitu bel pulang berbunyi.

Si Bundel yang menyambut aku. Mau bertemu Sang Hime, yang muncul Sadako.

"Kamu mencari Sakura?"

Ya, sudah tahu tanya...

"Dia ada di kantor _Zoom_."

Dasar. Siapa juga yang tanya?

"Mau aku susul?" tanyanya lagi.

Cewek betul-betul mengagumkan. Bisa saja mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Lihat saja, dia tetap mau mendekatkan aku dengan Sakura saat sebetulnya dialah yang ingin dekat dengan aku. Atau itu justru strateginya, biar tidak ketahuan dia suka sama aku... cewek 'kan seperti itu, malu kalau ketahuan suka sama cowok, padahal wajar saja 'kan suka cowok se-_handsome_ aku? Aku yakin si Bundel itu akan rela jadi cadangan, ban steples, asal bisa jadi cewek aku. (Memangnya aku se-tidakkuat itu, ya?)

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menyusulnya sendiri." Aku tahu persis Sakura tidak mau diganggu kalau sudah di kantor _Zoom_. Itu juga tanda yang jelas dia menolak aku. _Man_, kamu tidak perlu berpikir aneh-aneh kalau cewek yang kamu naksir lebih suka ikut rapat basi daripada pulang sekolah bareng kamu. Itu artinya Cuma satu: dia tidak minat pacaran sama kamu.

Yang aneh, makin ditolak, aku makin semangat. Aku jadi mengerti perasaan sang Adam yang melarang makan buah seperti apel. Makin menantang! Aku betul-betul penasaran. Gara-gara penasaran saja, aku masih mau mengurus si cewek itu, meski aku bisa berkencan dengan cewek lain dengan mudah, tidak perlu repot-repot menundukan Sakura yang tidak cantik-cantik banget.

"Mau jus?" Si Bundel menyodorkan kotak jus. He... he... lumayan juga siang-siang ada yang menawarkan jus. Itu enaknya punya penggemar cewek. Coba kalau punya tiga cewek saja, yang satu suka bawakan rokok, yang satu gemar memberikan kue, yang satu memberikan jus. Uang sakuku bisa buat main biliar, 'kan?

"Tadi aku sudah bilang sama Sakura untuk menunggu kamu. Tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya dia ada urusan dengan _Zoom. _Lagi pula, katanya kalian tidak punya janji dan tidak punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dibahas."

Oh, jadi begitu. _Tidak punya urusan penting untuk dibahas._ Hmmm, baru kali ini ada kejadian yang tidak boleh terjadi: Sasuke meremehkan cewek!

"Aku tanya, terus bagaimana dong nanti kalau Sasuke bertanya kamu di mana. Eh, dia malah bilang, 'Tidak perlu bagaimana-bagaimana. Jawab saja apa adanya. Aku 'kan Cuma ke _Zoom_ bukan ke tempat disko. Lagi pula kalau pun aku ke tempat disko, Sasuke 'kan bukan ayahku!' Begitu katanya. Maksudku 'kan..."

Aku perhatikan bibir si Bundel yang bergerak-gerak. Seksi juga.

Oke, fokus, kembali ke Sakura: dia benar-benar cewek yang sulit. Dia belum tahu siapa Sasuke. Mungkin pelajaran kecil ini akan menyadarkannya siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Emmm..." Aduh, aku lupa lagi siapa namanya! Bukan... bukan si Bundel... Oke, tidak perlu sebut nama. "Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli pada Sakura..."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Mata cewek itu membulat. Mata tipe cewek lugu. Lucu dan bodoh! Haha... Sekarang tenang. Fokus.

"Tidak apa-apa bila Sakura yang melakukannya. Tapi aku akan sangat sangat patah hati kalau kamu yang melakukannya." Hmmm, bagaimana? Oke, 'kan, kata-kata aku?

Mata cewek itu menatap aku seperti aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia laba-laba. Hai, gadis, jaring sudah mulai aku tebar. Tinggal menunggu saja kapan kamu mendekat dan terperangkap!

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu buat aku kecewa..." Bodoh! Aku masih lupa namanya.

"Kenapa aku..."

"Kamu tidak pernah pikir, ya? Sedikit saja... bahwa kamu-lah yang aku cari, bukan Sakura yang sok itu?"

Sekarang mulut cewek itu terbuka. Hehe dia mulai terkena mantra rayuan mautku yang tidak ada penawarnya.

"Aku betul-betul kecewa kamu tidak mengerti. Tiap kali aku ke sini kamu ribut memanggil Sakura. Kamu benar-benar tidak pernah memberi aku kesempatan."

"Eh, oh, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" dia gemetaran.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak ada apa-apa sama Sakura. Kamu berpikir aku suka sama Sakura yang membosankan itu? Yang hanya mengurus majalah dan buletin... _Zoom_? Aku Cuma mencari kamu."

Sekarang dia salah tingkah. Diremasnya buku yang sejak tadi dia genggam. Tenten. Aku lihat sekilas nama yang tertempel di bukunya. Kena kamu sekarang!

Aku maju, lirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, kelas sudah sepi. Suasana yang tepat sekali. Aku mendekati cewek itu. Aku memegan rambut Bundelannya. Melihatnya mendadak kaku seperti patung es yang hampir membuat aku tertawa. Tenang, Cassanova!

"Tenten, Tenten, kamu bunga matahari itu." Aku tersenyum. Aku meraih tangannya, aku buka, dan aku sorongkan kotak jus yang sudah hampir kosong ke sana. Oke, ini saat yang tepat untuk cabut. Pelajaran lagi: tinggalkan cewek waktu dia bengong. Ini akan buat dia penasaran!

Aku langsung balik kanan dan melangkah pergi. Aku tahu dia masih mematung, sibuk deg-degan. Dia akan kehilangan kesadaran selama lima detik.

Oke, satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Empat...

Lima..., nah kesadarannya mulai pulih.

"Sasuke...!" dia berteriak memanggil aku. Suaranya menggema di seluruh koridor. Penuh aksi, aku berhenti. Dengan gerakan sangat keren ini... perlu latihan... aku menoleh. Aku tautkan jempol dan jari telunjuk aku membentuk lingkaran. Aku kecup ujungnya dan aku lambaikan pada... siapa tadi, Tenten? Satu lagi pemanis: berkedip satu mata. Aku terus jalan tidak menoleh lagi. Aku yakin dia sudah benar-benar masuk perangkap.

**...**

**A/N : Thank you semuanya!**

**Tolong tinggalkan review ya...**

**See ya next chapter,**

**Sunny February**


	17. Kisah si Anak Durhaka

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Kisah si Anak Durhaka**

"Hei, spionmu tidak ada? Hilang?" Sai berseru heboh.

Alis aku mengerut. Sai yang pertama tahu kalau spion motor aku lenyap. Tapi hilang? Tentu saja tidak. Aku lepas! Spion itu benar-benar tidak trendi, 'kan?

"Tidak hilang, aku lepas," kata aku santai sambil memasang standarnya.

"Kamu lepas?" Sai berteriak kaget. "Kenapa? Spion-nya 'kan bagus. Lagi pula spion itu banyak gunanya. Sekian persen kecelakaan diakibatkan pengemudi yang tidak memerhatikan atau punya spion."

Kalau tidak berkacamata, dia bisa jadi polisi Anbu. Kenapa sih? Aku 'kan Cuma melepas spion, bukannya menghantam rumah orang. Banyak kok motor yang melepas spionnya. Sebab bila ada dua spion mencuat, motormu jadi persis belalang tempur, seperti motornya Ksatria Baja Hitam.

"Modelnya kurang bagus, ya? Kamu sudah mencari gantinya?" dia terus mencicit.

Aku benar-benar heran sama makhluk satu ini. Soal fisika bisa dikerjakan dengan mata terpejam, tapi kenapa soal begini dia begitu bodoh?

"Tidak! Aku lepas ya aku lepas saja," kata aku ketus. Haha... wajahnya seperti baru menelan kelereng.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku terbelalak, anak ini bodoh, ya? Dia tidak mengerti arti aku melepas saja, titik. Itu artinya aku melepas tanpa alasan. Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak percaya anak sebodoh itu ranking semester lalu itu.

Tapi mungkin dia tidak sebodoh itu. Karena aku memang punya alasan melepas spion. Alasannya, bila kamu kenal aku, pasti bisa menduga. Yap, Paman Hiashi melarang aku melepas spion. Tidak begitu persisnya, tapi pokoknya seperti itu.

Pagi tadi, seperti biasa aku mengeluarkan motor kesayanganku di halaman... di trotoar depan rumah tepatnya. Aku mengelap dan aku panaskan, motornya bukan trotoarnya.

"Kamu rajin sekali, Neji. Paman suka kamu merawat motormu dengan baik," kata Paman Hiashi sambil membongkar kembang kol. Dan itu saja sudah cukup membuat aku tidak ingin merawat Tiger aku. Maka aku ambil kunci dan aku melepas spionnya. Itu yang paling mudah.

Lihat saja nanti bila motor ini aku hancurkan. Rasakan! Apa Paman Hiashi masih akan menganggap aku anak rajin? Dia pasti akan marah besar. Motornya! Motor yang dibelinya dengan kredit. Dua ratus ribu yen dicicil selama lima tahun, jadi dua ratus empat puluh juta yen. Sebagai hadiah kelulusan tingkat SMP aku katanya. Hadiah bodoh! "Hadiah" agar aku mau mengantar Kuetiau malam-malam. Belanja bawang putih di pasar.

"Sayang sekali lho," kata Sai lagi sambil mengamati motor aku.

Sebel banget, kenapa sih? Dia mau motor ini? Ambil saja!

"Kalau Cuma perkara model 'kan bisa kamu ganti. Ada yang berbentuk kotak atau oval. Ada yang berwarna biru metalik atau kuning emas," Sai tetap dengan cuek berbicara terus.

Aku lepas helm dan turun dari motor. Menarik juga usul si Professor Sai ini. "Apa lagi yang bisa diganti?" tanya aku. Kami berjalan beriring menuju kelas.

Tidak salah nih, aku lihat mata Sai langsung berkilat. "Banyak, knalpot, ban, pelek, jok, lampu."

"Kamu tahu tempat bisa mengganti-ganti seperti itu?" tanya aku lagi. Wow, matanya berkilat lagi. Bila dia terlalu bersemangat, bisa-bisa matanya bisa buat penerangan seluruh kota.

"Banyak, tapi kamu tetap harus berburu barang-barangnya."

"Oke." Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Kamu bisa membantu?"

**...**

**See ya next chapter,**

**Sunny February**


	18. Jok Dari Keleng

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimito**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Jok Dari Kaleng**

Tentu saja aku bisa membantu! Memodifikasi motor dan mobil itu impianku. Impian yang tidak pernah kesampaian. Ayah-Ibu tidak mengizinkanku menguatak-atik satu-satunya motor di rumah kami. Alasannya, satu, tidak ada dana untuk itu. dua, mereka berpendapat segala sesuatu yang asli pasti lebih baik. Pabrik motor sudah merancang motor seperti itu dengan perhitungan rumit. Jadi pasti itulah yang terbaik. Tiga, kalau seperti itu saja sudah bisa jalan, mengapa mesti repot-repot mengganti ini-itu. Dongkol juga karena aku ingin mereka-reka sedikit. Seperti menghubungkan klakson dengan semua lampu. Jadi, pas klakson ditekan semua lampu akan menyala. Tapi tidak boleh. Ya sudah. Aku tidak bisa membantah meski tidak sependapat. Satu, karena mereka benar. Dua, karena mereka yang punya uang.

Jadi, bisa dibayangkan betapa girang hatiku ketika Neji ingin memodifikasi Tiger-nya. Rasanya seperti mendapat mainan gratis. Hari itu juga aku menawarkan diri datang ke rumahnya. Tapi, dia menolak. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia selalu menolak bila kami ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. Lebih baik di rumahku saja, katanya, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang. Begitu juga baik.

"Sepulang sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Habis latihan sepak bola," kata Neji. Oh, saking semangatnya aku lupa Neji harus latihan sepak bola.

Aku juga mendadak ingat sepulang sekolah aku harus melatih Naruto naik motor.

"Oke, kalau begitu jam tujuh, ya."

**...**

Kami berempat sudah berkumpul di rumahku malam itu. Neji masih dengan keringat yang menetes-netes sehabis latihan sepak bola, Sasuke yang entah kenapa selalu membuntuti Neji – atau mungkin Neji-lah yang selalu menyeret-nyeret Sasuke? – dan Naruto yang sarafnya masih tegang karena latihan motor dua jam. Naruto langsung memaksaku bersumpah tidak mengatakan pada Neji – dan siapa pun... bahwa dia sedang latihan mengendarai motor, begitu aku bilang Neji akan main ke rumahku. Untuk menggambarkan betapa serius sumpah itu, ia membuat tanda tengkorak yang disilang di dadaku. Itu lambang yang kami pakai waktu masih kecil, artinya bila sumpah itu dilanggar, yang melanggar akan langsung jadi tengkorak. Meski sekarang aku tahu pembusukan butuh proses dan manusia tidak bisa begitu saja serta-merta jadi tengkorak, aku sempat merinding juga. Tekad Naruto itu lho! Begitu menyala-nyala. Seolah merasa sumpah saja tidak cukup karena ia memutuskan ikut pertemuan kami. Untuk memastikan aku tidak melanggar sumpahku.

Begitu ia melihat ternyata Sasuke juga datang, ia langsung memepetku ke dinding, mencengkeram kerah bajuku, memintaku... mengancamku tepatnya... untuk bersumpah lagi... tidak akan mengatakan pada Sasuke, dan siapa pun, bahwa ia akan nonton pertandingan dengan Sakura.

Untuk sumpah yang pertama aku masih bisa paham. Mungkin bila Neji tahu Naruto tidak bisa naik motor, ia tidak akan pernah meminjamkan Tiger-nya selamanya, atau Naruto memang malu karena tidak bisa naik motor. Tapi, sumpah kedua itu aneh sekali. Mengapa Sasuke tidak boleh tahu? Maksudku, apa sih salahnya nonton pertandingan dengan Sakura? Lagi pula aku memang tidak akan mengatakannya bila tidak ditanya. Tapi bila harus mengatakannya... dan sepertinya tidak akan ada keadaan yang mengharuskan aku mengatakannya... kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengatakannya. Toh, nanti semua orang juga tahu, bahkan mungkin Sakura sudah mengatakannya pada seseorang, dan itu artinya mengumumkan ke seluruh sekolah. Jadi, percuma saja. Satu lagi, bila kamu nonton liga sepak bola SMA-mu sendiri, tidak akan ada yang peduli kamu nonton bareng siapa... kecuali bila barenganmu Anna Kournikova. Aku hampir saja mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan, namun aku lihat mata Naruto yang betul-betul penuh tekad seolah nasib semua makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini tergantung pada ketaatanku pada permintaannya. Maka aku segera mengangguk dan mengatakan "ya" sambil mengacungkan dua jari.

Neji dan Sasuke telah menunggu di kamarku. Aku segera bersemangat lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan rancangan untuk modifikasi motor Neji yang temanya _silver futuristic_. Baru saja aku menerangkan pemilihan lampu sein yang bersudut lancip, mereka sudah ribut dengan ide-ide aneh mereka sendiri. Yang membuatku jengkel, mereka benar-benar sok tahu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa punya ide-ide gila yang embel-embel kata-kata, "Itu membuat mesin lebih awet, majalah motor merekomendasikannya," atau "Aku pernah lihat ada yang seperti itu."

Contoh:

**Sasuke: **Campur saja olinya dengan minyak jarak. Bisa mengawetkan mesin. (Aku belum mendengar penelitian yang membuktikan itu. lagi pula, di mana kamu bisa mendapatkan minyak jarak?)

**Neji: **Aku ingin bannya diganti dengan ban kecil, majalah motor merekomendasikannya. (Bohong! Mengganti ban dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil membuat kekuatan motor tidak profesional. Selain itu, juga berbahaya karena mudah selip.)

**Naruto: **Ganti saja joknya dengan kaleng, aku pernah lihat yang seperti itu. Keren. (Kalau memang motornya khusus untuk modifikasi boleh saja ide itu dipakai, tapi motor Neji 'kan dipakai untuk tujuan fungsional. Bagaimana sih rasanya duduk di kaleng? Buru-buru enak, tidak kepleset dan lecet-lecet pantatnya juga sudah bagus!)

**...**

Benar-benar kacau! Aku baru sadar, Neji tidak berniat memodifikasi motornya. Dia justru berniat menghancurkan perlahan-lahan! Entah apa motivasinya. Motor Neji itu motor yang bagus sekali. Mahal! Kalau aku, biar ujianku sepuluh semua, tidak bakal dibelikan. Nah ini, Neji malah akan menghancurkan Tiger-nya, menghancurkan perlahan-lahan! Tahukah ia kalau itu artinya memotong _shock breaker_? Waktu kukatakan itu, responsnya hanya "terus?"

Terus? Mereka betul-betul bod... eh, betul-betul tidak mengerti atau memang suka aneh-aneh saja. Tentu saja itu artinya penumpang di atasnya akan terguncang dan mesin bawahnya akan menggasruk begitu ada gundukan yang tingginya sepuluh senti saja.

Tapi, Neji keras kepala. Ya sudah! 'Kan itu motornya. Lagi pula aku sudah banyak belajar. Bila kamu ingin punya teman, ikuti saja apa mau mereka.

**...**

**A/N: _Thanks_, ya... Tolong tinggalkan review bila ada yang salah di cerita ini... Supaya saya bisa menyelesaikannya... Buat pembaca 'ALWAYS', sepertinya saya belum bisa Update cepat karena saya lagi sakit maag dan harus istirahat seminggu sama dokter. Tetapi tenang saja, saya akan meng-Update-nya minggu depan. **

**See ya, next chapter...**

**~ Sunny February ~**


	19. Kisah si Anak Durhaka Bagian II

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Anak Durhaka (Mengapa Belum Dikutuk Juga?)**

"Neji, baru pulang, Nak?" Bibi tetangga menyambut aku begitu melihat motor aku masuk pintu samping. Dia lagi bersiap-siap menutup restoran. Semua pegawai sibuk mencuci panci-panci dan wajan. Menggantung talenan, dan menata pisau.

"Ya, Bi," jawab aku malas. Sudah jelas aku baru pulang, eh di tanya. Kadarluarsa banget. Kulihat tubuhnya tambunnya. Benar-benar khas ibu-ibu. Seperti ibu-ibu Jaman Es yang berusaha tampil modis, Bibi juga melawan takdir dengan mengkeriting rambutnya. Tapi percuma saja, dia tidak akan pernah tampak modis dengan celemek menempel di tubuhnya setengah hari penuh.

"Kemana saja kamu?" tanya Bibi lagi. Itu lagi! Itu lagi! Bisa tidak tanya yang lain? Berapa anak yang aku pukul hari ini, misalnya.

Aku masuk ke ruang makan. Ruang makan keluarga yang hanya untuk kami dan tamu-tamu kami yang perlu membayar pakai uang setelah makan. Jangan tanya se[erti apa! Meja bundar yang cukup untuk enam orang, meski keluarga kami hanya bertiga. Bagi orang-orang sekitar angka tiga itu angka sial. Meja itu dari kayu asli yang sudah sangat tua, dipelitur dengan halus seklai dan dihiasi ornamen kepala naga, yang dibeli Paman Hiashi setelah restorannya maju. Di tengahnya ada lingkaran yang bisa diputar. Jadi, tangan kamu tidak capek ke mana-mana untuk mengambil sambal pas makan, kamu cukup memutar lingkaran itu. tapi, kamu tetap harus hati-hati, lihat-lihat apa orang lain juga akan mengambil sesuatu di depannya. Kalau tidak, sewaktu ia memegang sumpit untuk mengambil Nori, meja itu berputar dan sumpitnya justru mengenai botol kecap.

Tapi itu jarang terjadi. Keluarga aku tidak pernah makan bersama-sama, kecuali saat perayaan tahunan. Paman Hiashi dan Hinata lebih sering makan di dapur restoran. Kalau perlu mereka makan sambil mengaduk capcai.

"Sup ginseng, kak Neji." Hinata memberi tanda supaya aku makan. Ya, ampun, sup ginseng lagi. Kali ini saja aku luka, bukan darah yang keluar, tapi sari akar yang keluar. Aku sebenarnya tidak lapar, tapi aku tahu, Hinata membuat itu khusus buat aku. Hinata mempunyai keyakinan aneh, katanya khasiat ginseng untuk kekuatan sudah terbukti selama ribuan tahun. Heran deh, kalau iya, atlet angkat barbel itu tidak perlu latihan keras, makan ginseng saja satu kilo per hari.

Tapi, Hinata dan Bibi yakin sekali. Jadi, tiap kali aku mau maju bertanding. Hinata atau Bibi pasti membuat ramuan ginseng kebanggaannya. Sekarang ketika pertandingan semakin dekat, aku harus makan sup ginseng lebih serin. Maka aku duduk dan mengambil sendok. Sendok itu adalah sendok cekung dari porselen yang khusus untuk makan sup, satu set dengan mangkuk porselen tempat supnya. Aku tidak akan heran kalau ada yang bilang peninggalan dinasti Nara.

"Sebentar lagi kakak harus bertanding, jadi makanlah yang banyak," kata Hinata sambil memandang aku yang meniup-niup sup panas itu. "Kakak, latihan sepak bola sampai semalam ini?" tanya Hinata mulai menginterogasi.

"Ya, pertandingan tinggal seminggu lagi," jawab aku dengan tak acuh.

"Tapi apa tidak berlebihan latihan sampai jam sembilan malam? Jangan-jangan kalian justru kelelahan sebelum bertanding." Sudah Hinata, bilang saja kamu tidak keberatan aku pulang malam. Jelas 'kan, sang majikan tidak mau kehilangan pegawainya? Apalagi jika pegawainya Cuma pergi untuk merebut bola bersama 21 orang bodoh lainnya.

"Tidak," kata aku cuek.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku dan Bibi sih percaya kakak sanggup mengukur kemampuan kakak Neji sendiri. Yang penting menjaga stamina."

Hah! Jadi, mereka begitu lugunya hingga menganggap aku benar-benar latihan sampai jam sembilan? Apa mereka tidak curiga aku mampir tempat biliar, nonton VCD di rumah Sasuke, atau membicarakan modifikasi motor di rumah Sai?

"Kamu harus tetap jaga kesehatan, kak Neji. Aku dan Ayah tidak mau kamu sakit," lanjut Hinata lagi sambil memberikan teh herbal.

"Yeah, tentu saja kamu, Paman Hiashi, dan Bibi sebelah akan rugi kalau aku sakit. Rugi tenaga, rugi uang, dan mungkin akan kehilangan pegawainya beberapa hari.

"Setelah kakak selesai, pergilah tidur." Hinata beranjak dan tersenyum. "Kami berdoa supaya kak Neji menang."

**...**

Aku terlentang di tempat tidur. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar tadi. Mengapa mereka berharap aku menang? Bukannya terinjak-injak di lapangan? Bukankah aku anak durhaka? Anka durhaka yang bahkan sengaja ikut tim sepak bola supaya bisa "keluyuran" tiap sore hingga tidak perlu mengupas Udang? Dan besok anak durhaka yang kurang ajar ini akan sengaja merombak motor yang bahkan kreditnya saja belum lunas.

**...**

**Tinggalkan review,, ya...**

**See ya, next chapter...**

**~ Sunny February**


	20. Karena Prinsip Harus Dibela

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny N. February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**...Reading...**

**...**

**Karena Prinsip Harus Dibela**

"Kamu jadi 'kan bawa motor aku?" tanya Neji pagi itu. "Sudah beren 'kan sekarang."

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja – kebiasaanku kalau perasaanku tidak enak. Aku bimbang. Menurut Sai, aku sudah bisa naik motor, tapi dia melarang keras aku naik motor di jalan tanpa pengawasan – tanpa dirinya. Yang pertama karena aku belum punya SIM, yang kedua karena jalanan adalah sumber malapetaka. "Mungkin kamu sudah sangat berhati-hati, tapi selalu saja ada orang gila yang mabuk, atau anak SMP yang mengira jalanan itu sirkuit. Jadi, jangan pernah naik motor di jalan sebelum kamu benar-benar bisa mengatasi segala macam keadaan."

"Jadi, tidak? Soalnya kalau jadi, aku mau ikut mobil ke sekolah," kata Neji lagi.

Alasan ketiga, Sai bilang, aku belum bisa memegang motor laki-laki. Tapi, kalau tidak naik motor Neji, dengan apa aku harus membawa Sakura ke lapangan sepak bola yang jaraknya tujuh kilometer dari sekolah? Naik permadani terbang?

Mungkin aku bisa meminjam motor orang lain. Tapi siapa? Motor 'kan bukan bolpoin yang bisa dipinjamkan begitu saja, tanpa takut dibawa lari atau bertabrakkan ke truk sapi. Motor Sasuke? Heh, bisa-bisa aku langsung digantung begitu Sasuke tahu motornya dipakai untuk memboncengkan Sakura. Lagi pula Sasuke akan memakai motornya untuk berangkat bareng Tenten, teman Sakura. Tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat sakit melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura. Sasuke yang seenaknya "menundukkan" Sakura, seenaknya juga menggandeng Tenten ke sana kemari. Anehnya, Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja! Bahkan, saat Sasuke terang-terangan minum Coca Cola sebotol berdua dengan Tenten di depan Sakura! Dalam hati aku merutuk, Sasuke memang luar biasa licik. Bisa-bisanya ia mengincar Sakura sekaligus bermesraan dengan Tenten. Atau begitulah takdir si tampan? Bisa punya berpuluh-puluh wanita tanpa ada yang keberatan? Sumpah aku iri sekali.

Bukannya aku ingin Sasuke "berkosentrasi" pada Sakura seorang – sampai milenium kelima pun, semoga-semoga itu tidak terjadi. Tapi, hatiku remuk jadi bubuk melihat Sakura diperlakukan segampang itu. Mungkinkah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? Sampai-sampai menempatkan perasaan Sakura di atas perasaanku sendiri?

"Jadi, tidak sih? Sudah mulai lho!" Kali ini kata-kata Neji membuatku gelagapan.

"Oh! Ugh, wau wau." Ampun, deh! Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak akan dipahami ahli fonetik mana pun.

Beberapa hari ini motor Neji keluar-masuk bengkel, dimodifikasi dengan bantuan Sai. Diganti lampu seinnya dengan berbentuk bintang, juga klaksonnya jadi berbunyi seperti terompet tanda perang pasukan Kiri zaman dulu, bannya diganti dengan bannya yang kecil, sekecil ban sepeda tapi lebar besar sedikit, spionnya juga diganti, kecil saja dan hanya yang kanan yang dipasang. Yang paling hebat, motor itu dibuat sampai pendeeeek bangeeet. Jarak mesinnya dengan tanah Cuma sepanjang _cotton bud_. Anak-anak bilang motor itu keren sekali. Neji juga sangat bangga pada motornya. Berkali-kali Neji ber-_thanks_ _man_ pada Sai.

Sai jadi seperti selebriti kagetan. Banyak anak yang "kaget" karena ternyata Sai tahu banyak tentang motor. Itu bukan keajaiban dunia sebenarnya. Jumlah majalah otomotifnya melebihi buku teks sekolahnya. Menurutku, Sai itu mesin banget. Sampai-sampai aku pernah berpikir mata Sai terbuat dari sekrup, hidungnya baut, dan tangannya solder, tinggal dikasih _chip_, jadi Robocop deh. Kesukaannya main komputer, otak-atik _tape_, bongkar-bongkar bel pintu. Baginya, semua harus bisa diterangkan dengan logika. Semua hal bersambung dengan pertanyaan "mengapa?".

Tidak heran kalau dia tidak begitu emosional, maksudku, tidak berperasaan. Tidak pernah senang sampai melonjak-lonjak, tidak pernah sedih sampai mengguguk, merasa baik-baik saja walau tidak punya teman karena anti-menyontek – tapi, entah karena kontaminasi apa sekarang dia malah jadi sumber sontekan yang sangat diandalkan.

Kini ia jadi selebriti kagetan. Banyak anak mengerubunginya untuk sekedar bertanya, apa pengaruhnya kalau aki motornya diganti aki kering, bagaimana supaya motor dua tak tidak begitu ngebul, dan sebagainya. Dia tampak senang meladeni semua pertanyaan itu. Dia memang tipe professor, suka menerangkan.

Tapi, dia selalu tampak seperti habis menenggak asam bila dipuji karena sudah membuat motor Neji jadi keren. Wajahnya juga tampak seperti keracunan setiap ada anak yang minta tolong "mendadani" motor mereka seperti motor Neji. Pernah aku bertanya mengapa, sengan muka terlipat empat dia berkata, "motor Neji itu tidak dimodifikasi, tapi dirusak!" Yeah, dia memang sudah berusaha meyakinkan Neji supaya tidak memendekkan motornya atau mengganti bannya, tapi Neji tidak mau mendengar, malah setelah motornya jadi, Neji bilang, "top banget 'kan setelah dimodifikasi?'

"Jadi, tidak?" Neji terdengar tidak sabar.

"Ngg... bagaimana, ya?" Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan. Bagaimana nanti kalau sepulang dari stadion Cuma tinggal karburatornya saja yang selamat? Tapi, kalau aku tidak jadi pinjam motor Neji, bisa batal kesempatan aku merasakan bisikan mesra Sakura dari boncengan.

"Hei, Naruto," tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeruak. Senyum "pendekar berwatak jahat" terkembang di bibirnya. Dia menjatuhkan tasnya di bangku sebelah Neji. Sakura ada di belakangnya.

"Reporter _Zoom_ yang cantik ini ingin menemuimu," kata Sasuke dengan gaya narsisnya. Hah, rayuan menjengkelkan. Memangnya dia siapa? Sakura tidak perlu izin darinya untuk menemuiku.

Kulirik Sasuke, dia menegakkan kerah seragamnya,seperti ayam jago menegakkan bulu leher. Kemejanya yang kancing atasnya tidak terpasang dikibas-kibaskan, supaya parfumnya bertebaran. Mirip deh, sama anjing mengibas-ngibaskan bulu menggoda betina.

"Kalian benar-benar bekerja keras, sampai-sampai setiap waktu membicarakan _Zoom_," kata Sasuke lagi, merasa itu lelucon paling lucu dari Kiri sampai Konoha. Tapi, tidak ada yang tertawa.

"Wartawan bekerja dua puluh empat jam setiap hari," kata Sakura tegas. "Hai, Naruto, nanti kita bertemu di lapangan, ya?"

Hah, aku tersedak air ludahku sendiri, menelan tanpa ada yang kutelan. "Aku kira... eh, aku kira kita akan menoton pertandingan itu bareng." Entah hanya perasaan atau memang betul-betul terjadi, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke melotot sampai bola matanya menyodok keluar.

Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Ya, kita akan menonton bersama. Tapi, aku akan berangkat dengan cewek-cewek kelasku. Atau kamu akan mengajakku bareng?" tanyanya.

Aku tercengang. Jadi, selama ini dia memang tidak pernah mengajakku pergi stadion berdua? Dia hanya ingin meliput pertandingan itu bersama aku sebagai sesama anggota _Zoom_ yang kebetulan tahu peraturan sepak bola lebih banyak daripada dia. Bukan karena aku cowok yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga bila ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau kamu ikut bersamaku, tidak apa-apa sih, tapi kamu 'kan tidak punya motor. Mau naik bus?"

Hah, tanpa izin keringat dingin muncul di pelipisku. Ini benar-benar soal sensitif yang kutakutkan berhari-hari ini. Rasanya aku jadi mengerut mirip kerupuk tersiram santan.

Pipi Sasuke sudah menggembung menahan tawa. Yeah, akulah si pecundang miskin yang tidak punya kereta kencana untuk sang Putri.

"Eng, aku baru saja mau pinjam motor Neji karena dia akan naik mobil sekolah," kataku kikuk. Sekarang ganti Neji yang melotot besar sekali.

"Tidak usah, nanti kita ketemu di lapangan saja, oke?" Sakura mengambil keputusan.

Aku mengangguk kosong. Rasanya tenggorokanku jadi keriing sekali. Tapi, juga merasa lega sekali. Hari ini aku selamat dari bencana mendemonstrasikan kebodohanku naik motor di depan cewek yang kupuja.

Begitu Sakura sudah keluar kelas, Neji dan Sasuke mendekatiku dengan gaya polisi mendekati pengedar narkoba. Aku mencoba menghindar dengan pura-pura menekuni buku ekonomi.

"Neji, aku tidak jadi pinjam motormu." Sebelum mereka "menyerangku", aku mencoba bersuara meski tanpa memandang mereka.

"Hebat kamu," tawa Neji meledak. "Mau bawa Sakura pakai motor pinjaman. Tidak modal! Tapi, boleh juga nyali kamu. Kalau mau kencan sama Sakura lagi, pakai saja itu motorku. Kali ini biar Sai yang bawa."

Langsung saja Sasuke mendelik. "Apaan sih? Minum obat cacing dulu, Naruto! Kamu mau kencan sama Sakura?"

Aku tersentak, tersinggung. Ingin rasanya kupukul dagu Sasuke, tapi begitu melihat mata Sasuke senyalang arang untuk memanggang sate, aku yakin pemegang gelar "pendekar mata keranjang itu" tidak akan segan membuat tualng igaku patah-patah dengan sekali pukul. Lagi pula tidak perlu cari perkara dengan orang gila. Salah-salah aku dikira ikutan gila.

"Tidak, Sasuke, sungguh. Ini Cuma tugas _Zoom_. Kami mau meliput pertandingan itu bersama-sama," kataku diplomatis. Tidak apa mengalah dulu, yang penting aku masih hidup sampai sore nanti untuk kencan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke agak _cool down_. "Tentu saja urusan _Zoom_," katanya sambil tersenyum sombong. Tahu, 'kan? Dengan cara menarik sebagian bibir ke arah kanan atas.

Aku bertaruh, di otaknya, Sasuke pasti melanjutkan dengan kalimat, "mana mungkin cowok lembek seperti kamu bisa kencan dengan Sakura?"

"Soalnya dia sudah aku cium, _man_," kata Sasuke tidak acuh. Pasti dalam hati berkata, "ayolah, ada lebih dari seratus cewek di sekolah ini. Untuk apa rebutan Sakura? Kamu pasti kalah sama aku!"

Neji buru-buru menyela, "hei, hei, dia belum menjadi pacarmu, 'kan? Jadi bebas saja kalau Naruto mau mengencani dia. Lagi pula, kamu 'kan bisa cari yang lain. Si bundel dua itu sepertinya suka sama kamu. Biar saja Sakura buat Naruto. Dermawan sedikit, bisa 'kan? Dia juga bukan tipe kamu, 'kan?"

Sungguh, perasaanku jadi tidak karuan antara marah dan berterima kasih pada Neji. Dia bicara seolah-olah Sakura piala yang bisa digilir begitu saja, seolah-olah Sakura barang yang bisa didonorkan untuk aksi sosial antar teman. Tapi, di sisi lain Neji membelaku. Dan benarkah dia mengatakan Sakura belum menjadi pacar Sasuke!? Rasanya itu menjadi kalimat penting, sepenting deklarasi kemerdekaan suatu bangsa.

Sasuke memandang temannya dengan tajam. "Dia sudah aku pilih. Jadi, dia milik aku. Tidak masalah siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama dia, tapi dia harus jadi pacar aku dulu."

Jantungku langsung kempis mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang angkuh. Tapi, apa peduliku? Sakura jelas-jelas mengajakku, meski hanya karena aku juga anggota _Zoom_, meski kami tidak naik motor bersama.

**...**

Wakil Author Note's**: Aku datang kembali untuk meng-update chapter 20 ini, yo. Aku akan menyelesaikan secepatnya, yo. Bersama dengan STILL, yo. Bersama Star, yo. Untuk Always, yo, sedang di proses, yo, menunggu Sunny kembali sehat di dalam dua pekan ini, yo. Harap bersabar yo!**

**Saat menyelesaikan Join The Gang ini, yo, Sunny akan mem-publish fict yang baru lagi, yo. Yang akan beda daripada yang lain, yo.**

**Buat kalian yang sudah memprediksi kalau TOBI adalah UCHIHA OBITO, yo. Selamat, ya, yo!**

**Aku sedang mempersiapkan chapter fict selanjutnya, yo. Di tunggu tiga hari dari sekarang, yo, harap bersabar, yo!**

**Teman Sunny, yo, perkenalkan namaku, yo,**

**Earth, yo.**

**Date: 09/05/2012**


	21. Stadion Maut

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_**

**...Please Reading and Review...**

**...**

**Stadion Maut dan Berbahaya**

Ini benar-benar wabah virus pengacau. Sejak tadi pagi yang ada hanya suasana "siap perang". "Siap perang" dalam arti sesungguhnya, bukan siap perang untuk pertandingan.

"Tahu tidak, aku lihat tadi pagi ada anak SMA Yamato yang ke sekolah membaca _cutter_."

Aku terlongong, bagaimana dia bisa tahu anak itu membawa _cutter_? Apa dia melongok ke dalam tasnya? Diam-diam aku meraba _cutter_ di dalam tasku, yang kusimpan untuk meruncingi pensil. Aku yakin Karin yang tim _Zoom_ itu malah membawa _cutter_ yang besar sekali untuk memotong gabus dan kertas manila.

"Di depan sekolah SMA Yamato, ada batu di tumpuk-tumpuk, mungkin tingginya dua meter. Besar-besar."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Iya, percaya! Kemarin aku melihat sendiri waktu batu itu diturunkan dari truk atas pesanan sekolah untuk membuat fondasi.

"Kemarin kulihat anak Yamato beli obeng di toko Baja!"

Lho, memangnya ada larangan untuk beli obeng? Wajar saja 'kan beli obeng, di toko Baja, lagi, yang memang toko bangunan. Apa harus beli obeng di warung mie ayam Guy-_sensei_?

"Malah akhir-akhir ini kudengar klub karate mereka latihan setiap hari."

Apa itu juga salah? Pekan Olahraga SMA sudah dekat. Seharusnya klub karate sekolah kami juga latihan setiap hari!

"Di warung bensin depan rumahku, anak SMA Yamato beli bensin pakai ember besar!"

Apa suruh beli bensin pakai ember besar?

"Pokoknya kita harus siap-siap kalau anak-anak SMA Yamato berbuat kekacauan."

Bikin kekacauan apa? Pikiranku makin bingung. Tolong dong, ini Cuma pertandingan sepak bola tingkat kota. Ini bukan perang Konoha melawan sekutu.

"Chouji, kamu bertugas mengawasi, kamu harus siap komando kalau anak SMA Yamato merogoh tas mereka..."

Merogoh tas? Sekarang bahkan merogoh tas pun salah!

"Oke! Begitu kalian dengar aku meneriaki 'tempur', kalian harus maju. Anak perempuan langsung di kawal ke pintu keluar, yang ada di belakang siap _backing_, kalau ada yang bisa mendatangkan pasukan, cepat panggil. Kelompok aku sudah aku kontak dan mereka siap sewaktu-waktu."

"Oh iya, jangan lupa pakai pelindung dada."

A... as... astaga, aku tidak percaya ini. Sekali lagi, ini Cuma pertandingan sepak bola antar SMA. Bahkan penontonnya tidak akan sampai memenuhi seperdelapan stadion, kebanyakan bahkan datang hanya untuk iseng. Tapi, teman-temannya? Membuat strategi seperti akan menghadapi invansi militer. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan, mereka semua membicarakan itu dengan perasaan heroik yang meluap-luap, dengan mata penuh semangat, dan energi yang membuncah-buncah. Seolah-olah ini bukan perkara sepak bola, tapi perkara hidup dan mati, kehormatan laki-laki sejati. Seolah-olah negara ini dalam bahaya dan harus di selamatkan dari tangan perusuh.

"Sai, kamu bawa ini." _Braaakk! _Sebuah kunci Inggris mendarat dan meluncur di mejaku. Refleks kuhentikan luncurannya sebelum menabrak dadaku dan melukaiku, sebelum ia nanti melayang di stadion dan menjalankan "misi sebenarnya", membuat kepala anak SMA Yamato bocor.

Aku ambil kunci itu pelan, dengan pikiran penuh pertanyaan.

"Senjatamu. Bisa kamu pukulkan atau lempar!"

Aku? Disuruh membawa kunci Inggris seberat setengah kilogram ke stadion sepak bola? Yang benar saja? Tali ranselku bisa putus!

Mendadak perutku mulas. Rasanya nanti sore aku akan dikirim ke medan perang maut, bukannya stadion yang gegap gempita.

**...**

Sunny Note's: **Akhirnya selesai juga! Saya kira saya akan mati tidak menyelesaikan chapter 21 ini. Akhirnya hari ini juga saya bisa pulang ke rumah setelah menjalani perawatan intesif di RS. Saya juga harus menjaga kesehatan saya agar tidak jatuh dari tangga lagi. **

**Sekarang kalian baca ini, ya! Maaf, jika sedikit. Mau bagaimana lagi, jari-jari saya kaku di sebelah tangan kiri saya, jadi tidak bisa digerakkan dulu. Heheheh...**

**Tolong di _review_, _my sister, my brother_...**

_**Thank's and see you next chapter...**_

_**Love and Hug,**_

Sunny Narcieq February

**Date: 09/09/2012**


	22. Mind Your Own Business

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**...Reading...**

**...**

**Mind Your Own Business**

Di menit kedua belas kami kemasukan gol. Yeah, kenapa tim kami tidak dibubarkan saja sih? Jadi, uang pembinaannya bisa dialihkan ke ekskul yang lebih berguna dan tidak kalah melulu. Bukan _Zoom_ tentu saja, mungkin klub tari, teater, atau paduan suara.

Suporter SMA Yamato berseru gembira dan sudah menandak-nandak seperti orang gila. Yeah, simpan saja energi kalian, supaya waktu gol ketujuh belas kalian masih mampu bersorak.

"Priiit!" peluit wasit berbunyi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Woah-woah-huhuuu-huuuu dari suporter kedua belah pihak menggema.

"Pelanggaran," jawabku. "Pemain kita menarik kaus lawan," lanjutku.

"Itu tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Sakura lagi, tangannya sibuk membuat catatan.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Huuu!" Kiba yang duduk di sebelahku berteriak-teriak penuh emosi. "Dia yang mulai, dia yang sengaja memepet Kankurou. Apa? Tendangan bebas? Tidak adil, tidak _fair_, wasit sialan." Aduh-duh, air liurnya muncrat ke mana-mana. Sakura memandangi Kiba dengan "takjub".

Temari, cewek teman sekelas Sakura, yang duduk di samping Sakura juga ketularan epilepsi dan protes-protes... dari bangku penonton... sampai otot lehernya menggembung. Sepertinya dia tahu saja duduk perkaranya, batinku kesal. Habis, perasaan dari tadi ia lebih kosentrasi pada _popcorn_ dan teh botolnya.

Di menit kedua puluh, setelah dua tendangan bebas, tiga tendangan sudut, tiga kartu kuning untuk SMA kami, dan satu lagi untuk kesebelasan lawan, Yamato memasukkan gol lagi, nyaris tanpa halangan yang berarti.

Bila setelah gol pertama tadi suporter kami masih mampu berteriak-teriak untuk menyemangati tim, setelah gol kedua rupanya mereka mulai sadar tidak perlu membuang-buang energi untuk tim kami yang sangat payah. Percaya atau tidak, tapi bahkan pemain bernomor punggung 7 dan 8 sempat berebut bola, antar teman! Sampai tim lawan terbengong-bengong tidak percaya. Kelihatan sekali mereka hanya ingin berlari dan asal menendang bola. Pantas saja di menit ketiga puluh, napas mereka tinggal satu-satu. Aku bertaruh anak-anak Yamato memandang tim kami sebagai gerombolan orang gila.

Babak kedua semua tim cadangan diturunkan! Suporter kami mulai tidak mau berteriak, beberapa anak cewek yang ke sini untuk melihat pemain kelas dua yang cakep-cakep, mulai membuka-buka majalah, malah ada yang mulai mengecat kuku setelah cowok idaman mereka di gantikan anggota tim cadangan. Apalagi di menit ke-55, gawang kami kebobolan lagi. Yeah, bila kami tidak melakukan gol bunuh diri, itu sudah bagus sekali.

Pasti aku sudah kaku karena bosan bila tidak ada Sakura di sampingku. Dia selalu bertanya, "Ada apa?" bila wasit meniupkan peluit. "Itu apa?" Oh, itu tendangan bebas, itu tendangan sudut, itu _off-side_. "Apa itu _off-side_?" Bila yang bertanya cewek lain pasti kujawab, "_off-side_ itu roti salah cetak."

Habis aku jengkel sekali. Cewek-cewek tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa itu _off-side_ meski sudah kujelaskan empat ratus kali. Ibu dan sepupuku perempuanku misalnya, selalu menggnggu bila ikut nonton sepak bola di TV. "Lho, itu tadi 'kan gol toh? Kok skornya tidak bertambah?" tanya ibuku.

Terus ayahku menjawab, "Itu _off-side_."

"_Off-side_ bagaimana, itu gol?"

"Iya, tapi kalau _off-side_, golnya dianulir."

"Apa itu dianulir?"

"Di batalkan?"

Aku sampai ikut capek mendengarnya. Harusnya ayahku tidak menyia-nyiakan energi untuk menerangkan semua itu, toh ibuku juga tidak bakal mengerti. Sepeupu perempuanku bertanya, "memangnya kenapa kalau pemain kita ada yang lebih dekat dengan gawang lawan?" Pasti deh, kujamin, kamu tidak akan bisa menjawabnya tanpa merasa frustasi. Aku pernah mendengar anekdot, kalau kamu ketemu banci yang kamu ragu apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan, tanya saja arti kata _off-side_. Kalau dia bisa menjawab berarti dia laki-laki, kalau tidak berarti dia perempuan.

Tapi, Sakura langsung mengerti. Aku suka sekali. Dia memang berbeda. Tidak seperti cewek-cewek lain, yang bahkan pakai hak tinggi ke stadion sepak bola.

Dan waktu Neji menyarangkan gol pertama untuk tim kami, aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku tidak peduli, karena Sakura melompat, memelukku sambil bersorak. Memelukku! Rasanya seluruh darahku membeku! Cuma sedetik! (Tapi, getarannya masih kurasakan bermenit-menit setelahnya.) "Gol, gol!" Dia mengacungkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Rasanya seperti dibelai tangan malaikat! Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Neji dan mentraktirnya makan mie Ramen, kesukaanku. Aku ikut berteriak, melompat, hanya supaya Sakura tidak tahu betapa gemuruhnya dadaku, betapa terguncangnya jantungku, betapa gemetarnya seluruh tubuhku!

Tapi, perasaan itu langsung pudar, ketika kulihat Sasuke yang berjarak enam bangku dari kami menatapku garang, seakan ingin menyembelihku.

Memangnya kenapa? Bukan aku yang memeluk pacarnya... itu pun kalau benar mereka sudah jadian... justru pacarnya-lah yang memelukku. Lagi pula dia sendiri brengseknya setengah mati. Dari tadi dia berbisik-bisik mesra ke kuping Tenten (aku tidak tahu dari mana aku tahu itu mesra. Tapi pokoknya mesra), kemudian memainkan dua bundelnya Tenten yang bulat itu, memeluknya ketika pemain kami kena kartu kuning. Sepanjang pertandingan dia bukannya melihat permainan, malah asyik memelototi paha Tenten, kadang mencuri kesempatan merabanya... Tenten bodoh, pakai rok mini. Anehnya sambil melakukan itu, dia mencuri pandang ke arah kami. Hei, _man_, kamu bawa cewek, aku juga. Jadi urus urusan masing-masing dong!

**...**

Author Note's: **Lega juga! Di tengah malam, saya harusnya istirahat malah mengetik membuat chapter berikut untuk Join The Gang. Hahahaha (saya bandel, ya! Tidak jaga kesehatan sendiri!) Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah menyangkut FFN. Apalagi saya sudah menyelesaikan chapter 9 Always. Jadi, harus siap. Esoknya saya harus fokus ke STILL, chapter berikutnya. Dan seminggu ke depan, saya akan menyelesaikan fict Always, yaitu chapter 10.**

**Semoga kalian tidak membenci saya yang suka kenal sakit ini! Terkenal tukang tidur, tukang sibuk! ^^ Tapi, aku senang kok!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**~ Sunny N. F.**

**Tolong di _review_, kritik dan sarannya, ya! ^^**

**Date: 09/16/2012**


	23. A Stupid Mistake!

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**...Reading...**

**...**

**A Stupid Mistake (Bodoh sekali kamu, Sasuke!)**

**~ Sasuke POV**

Sial! Sial!Sialan! Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli. Jangankan peduli, atau menggigit lidah karena cemburu, menoleh pun tidak! Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan harga diri mengajak cewek dua bundel yang ternyata setelah kuamati lagi sama sekali tidak ada miripnya dengan Tsunade Hashirama, meski ternyata lumayan seksi juga bila pakai rok mini. Dalam skala 1 sampai 10, nilai dia 7,0 deh!

Yang justru celingak-celinguk justru si Naruto aneh itu. Kalau pas kebetulan menoleh ke arahku, dia memandangku seperti tikus bertemu kucing, takut-takut aneh!

Peluit panjang sudah berbunyi. Skornya tidak tahu deh berapa, yang jelas tim kami kalah. Ya iyalah. Konoha Football disuruh melawan Barcelona.

"Aduh, sayang kita kalah, ya, Sasuke," komentar Tenten memelas. Aduh, tidak perlu melas-melas seperti itu deh. Masuk ke pertandingan utama LIGA SMA juga sudah mending.

Aku menengok ke Sakura. Dia sibuk memasukkan catatan dan _recorder_-nya. Oke, _action_, sebentar lagi target berjalan kemari. Aku merangkul leher Tenten, dia gelagapan, "ups, Sasuke, aku bisa mati nih."

"Tenang, _honey_, aku hanya ingin bilang _thanks_ kamu mau menonton pertandingan ini bersamaku." Aku lingkarkan tangan ke pinggangnya. Tubuh Tenten menegang, antara menikmati dan malu dilihat orang selapangan. Yap, sebentar lagi mereka lewat. Aku mendekatkan bibir ke pipi Tenten. Taruhan, pasti kali ini Sakura sok itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemburuan dan...

Astaga! Melihat pun tidak! Apalagi terlihat memelas pilu atau menabrak lututku karena shock! Tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak peduli, apalagi cemburu. Dia melintas begitu saja, seolah lewat jalan ini setiap hari. Seolah aku Cuma hantu bau yang tidak terlihat! Justru Naruto sialan itu yang nyengir ke arahku... tidak tahu nyengir menghina atau takut. Mau apa kamu? Kuda juga masih lebih cakep!

Secepat kilat kuraih tangan Tenten yang membenarkan rok mininya dengan genit. Heran deh sama cewek! Sengaja memakai rok mini, pas duduk diturunkan. Sengaja memakai kaus pendek, giliran membungkuk kausnya diulurkan.

"Aduh, tunggu sebentar!" Tenten protes dengan manja. Dasar, dia tidak tahu keinginanku untuk melibatkannya dalam misi yang lebih penting daripada sekedar menjaga agar celana dalamnya tidak kelihatan.

Kali ini harus bisa. Segera aku menyeret Tenten, kususul Sakura. Tenten pontang-panting mengikuti langkahku. Makanya, lain kali kalau ke stadion jangan memakai sepatu hak tinggi! Sakura sudah sampai pintu gerbang, dan kini mencari-cari teman-temannya di parkiran. Hari mulai gelap. Lampu stadionnya sudah dinyalakan.

Leher Sakura masih menjulur mencari-cari. Aku menunggu momen yang tepat. Dan ini dia! Sakura menoleh ke arahku, aku belai pipi Tenten, aku memajukan bibir untuk menciumnya. Lihatlah, Sakura, bukan kamu yang dapat ciuman istimewa ini, tapi temanmu, yang jelas-jelas hanya buat mainanku. Oke, gila saja kalau tidak syirik, sesak napas karena iri cemburu. _Come on_, Uchiha, rileks, tenang, ambil napas. _Go!_ "Sakura...," desahku selembut mungkin, aku cium pipi Tenten sedramatis mungkin.

Anehnya, Tenten sontak mundur. Kenapa? Aku menatap melihat reaksi Tenten. Dia melototiku. _What's wrong?_

"Apa?" lengkingnya, mirip kucing marah!

"Apa?" tanya aku, yang masih belum mengerti.

"Kamu brengsek!"

Aku? Brengsek? Memangnya dia tahu kalau aku hanya... Oh, sial! Aku memanggilnya Sakura! Bodoh! Bego! Ini kesalahan klasik dasar Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya tidak boleh kulakukan. "Tunggu, Sakura, eh... Tenten... tunggu." Tapi, dia sudah lari kesetanan.

**...**

Author Note's: **Ini Sasuke POV! Saya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya! Terlalu susah! Yah, susah!**

**Join The Gang akan tamat, tinggal sepuluh chapter lagi. Mungkin bulan depan (Always, STILL, & Join The Gang akan tamat). Itulah membuat saya lega, karena saya bisa buat fict lagi tanpa ragu-ragu... Sengaja aku membuat dua chapter dalam dua fict, supaya beban saya terasa ringan. Minggu ini, chapter 24 dan chapter 8 STILL. Hari Sabtu atau Minggu, Chapter 24 (Join The Gang) dan chapter 10 (Always). Begitu seterusnya!**

**Jadi, di tunggu saja, ya! Minggu ini untuk dua fic yang saya maksudkan tadi...**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**~ Sunny N.F.**

**Tolong tinggalkan **_**review**_**, kritik, dan saran... Tidak apa-apa jika kalian tidak mau, karena saya senang kalian mau membaca cerita saya ini. ^^**

**Date: 09/17/2012**


	24. Maaf, Aku Tidak Sengaja

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**...Reading...**

**...**

**Maaf, aku tidak sengaja...**

**~ Sai POV**

Di mana Naruto? Aku memandang ke kanan-kiri, belakang-depan mencari Naruto. Motor Neji kukendarakan pelan-pelan. Neji memang memintaku membawa Tiger-nya. Sementara Naruto memboncengku ke stadion ini, kata teman-teman, "hanya modal pantat". Lucu juga istilah itu. Tapi, aku senang kok membonceng Naruto... yah, daripada harus menyerempet maut dengan membiarkan dia mengendarai motor ini.

Masalahnya sekarang kami harus tiba di sekolah sebelum mobil sekolah yang mengangkut Neji dan anggota tim lain sampai di sana. Dan Naruto malah menghilang. Tidak sabar lagi, aku berhenti. Yah, memang sulit mencari seseorang di gerombolan seperti ini. Nah, itu dia! Naruto sedang berlambai-lambai "selamat tinggal" pada Sakura.

"Naruto, Naruto!" pekikku. Eh, Naruto malah celingak-celinguk. Sekali lagi aku berteriak. Huh, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan "kemampuan orientasi kuping Naruto", dia malah menghadap arah lain. Dari reaksinya, aku tahu dia mencoba mencari sumber suara, tapi rupanya sensor pendengarannya rada kacau. "Naruto!" sekuat tenaga aku berteriak lagi. Lho, dia malah jalan menjauh. Dengan gemas aku turun, kumatikan mesih, kupastikan motor Neji terkunci. Tanpa repot mencopot helm segala, aku berlari menyusul Naruto. Dan itu membawa petaka.

"Bukkk!"

"Aduh."

Kurasakan tubuhku menabrak sesuatu yang bergerak cepat. Badanku terayun ke depan dan mendarat di konblok yang keras. Telapak tangan kananku tergores panjang karena berusaha menyangga agar tubuhku tidak terbanting. Sementara tangan kiriku... aku langsung membeku. Ampuni aku Tuhan, sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Tangan kiriku... menumpang di dada... Otakku mendadak kram! Cewek yang kutabrak terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk, dan segera berusaha bangkit.

"Pelihara matamu!" katanya sengit.

"Maaf," kataku gemetar. Sial! Helm tertutup ini pasti menghalangi suaraku.

"Tidak perlu," anak perempuan itu berlari. Tergesa-gesa, kucopot helmku. Kupacu kakiku untuk mengejar cewek itu. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa aku tidak sengaja, bahwa aku tidak berniat kurang ajar.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf," kataku terengah-tengah begitu berhasil menyusul anak perempuan itu. Oh, aku terkesiap, ternyata dia teman Sakura, dan ya, Tuhan, dia menangis. Otot-ototku langsung lolos tanpa ikatan. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.

"Aku tidak sengaja," kataku sekali lagi.

Anak perempuan itu tidak peduli. Dia mengusap air matanya, sambil terus berlari. Astaga, adegan ini konyol sekali.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku minta maaf." Sekarang kami sudah keluar dari arena stadion.

"Kamu berisik banget sih. Bukan urusanmu," katanya dengan nada tinggi, sengit, dan parau.

"Maaf, bila kamu terluka karena perlakuan..."

"Aku tahu kamu teman si brengsek sialan itu, tapi kamu tidak perlu minta maaf untuknya," suaranya makin meninggi di antara isakan.

Teman si brengsek sialan? Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...

Sebuah taksi melintas. Dia melambai-lambai menghentikannya. Rasanya bibirku tersekrup mati.

"Maaf," kataku sekali lagi begitu dia masuk taksi. Berharap dia memaafkanku. Aku melihatnya mengusap air mata lagi. Dan tidak menoleh sama sekali.

**...**

Kukeluarkan kunci Inggris dari dalam tas. Sepanjang pertandingan hanya itu yang kupikirkan, semoga kunci itu tidak perlu digunakan untuk melukai seseorang. Aku resah memandangi teman-temanku. Kiba yang membawa pisau, Chouji yang mengantongi obeng, Suigetsu yang membawa spiritus dan korek api, Shikamaru yang membawa _double stick_.

Dengan berdebar-debar kuperhatikan suporter lawan. Tidak ada yang tampak membawa golok atau pedang seperti yang digembar-gemborkan. Mereka juga Cuma membalas teriakan _huuuu_ kami dengan _huuuu_ yang sama sewaktu pemain mereka kena kartu kuning. Bahkan mereka hanya menoleh waktu dilempari umpat-umpatan. Mereka diam dan berduka waktu Neji berhasil menyerangkan gol dan kami bersorak sorai seperti kerasukan, Shino yang selalu pendiam menujulur-julurkan lidahnya mengejek mereka, dan Kiba yang menggoyang-goyang pantatnya untuk menghina mereka.

Aku sangat lega, tidak ada perkelahian sama sekali. Tidak ada pukulan yang melayang atau kunci Inggris terbang. Ketika permainan berakhir, SMA Yamato menang 4-1. Kedua tim bersalaman. Begitu saja. Suporter SMA Yamato melompat-lompat memberi selamat pada kawan mereka. Tapi, ya, hanya itu saja. Mereka tidak membakar bendera musuh atau melempar botol... tentu saja, untuk apa? Mereka toh menang telak, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak terima atau frustasi. Lalu mereka pulang, begitu saja.

Tapi, masalah lain membuatku resah, tidak bisa tidur. Andai aku tidak menabrak anak perempuan itu, dan memegang da... aku tidak memegang!aku hanya menyentuh, itu pun tidak sengaja dan mungkin hanya sedetik atau malah sepersekian detik. Aku juga tidak menikmatinya. Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat tidak enak. Kenapa dia mesti menangis? Tentu saja dia berhak menangis, bagaimanapun aku telah melecehkannya. Meski tidak sengaja, pasti dia tetap terluka. Tidak ada perempuan yang suka dilecehkan, dihina, direndahkan, dan jadi pemuas nafsu. Ya, Tuhan, aku benar-benar telah berbuat hina. Aku harus minta maaf padanya.

**...**

A/N: **Saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa? Sai, Sai, dia tidak marah padamu. Jika dia marah padamu gara-gara itu. Pasti dia akan menamparmu atau apalah. Tapi, tidak terjadi, 'kan? Sudahlah, namanya juga imajinasi.**

**Buat kalian yang belum saya balas review, maaf banget... T.T Soalnya kalian tidak punya akun dan saya juga waktu itu tidak ada waktu. Sekarang saya akan melakukannya...**

**Tazkiya M2M lawliet**: Terima kasih atas review-nya... memang pendek banget... T.T *dipukul*  
**Neerval-Li**: Yah, saya tahu sekarang kalau Neerval tidak suka alurnya. Ini untuk cowok banget. Maaf, ya... dan terima kasih review-nya. ^^  
**NgalorNgidol12: **Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Dan terima kasih reviewnya... ^^  
**Guest: **thanks reviewnya... ^^  
**deshitiachan: **Thanks to review ^^  
**Lian and Haq - AFF**: thanks reviewnya, ya, Haq... ^^  
**Kurousa Hime**: Terima kasih, ya, author. Memang sedikit banget. Yah, saya memang sengaja membuat fic tidak minta dipuji, tapi untuk di baca. Saya akan tetap berjuang. Thanks! ^^  
**13th Larc Hell: **terima kasih, bro! ^^ Atau bisa _senpai_! Selalu Update cepat kok.  
**asakura: **Sekarang sudah update cepat. Dan sy sdh semangat abiss!  
**Inai-chan: **Sudah semangat 45, nih! Makasih dukungannya! ^^  
**Yin: **Makasih banyak! Sdh mendukung sy... ^^  
**Hoshi Yukinua: **Yah, sangat lugas. Suka banget dgn cerita zaman dulu yg so romantis. Thnk you! ^^  
**Landriana: **thanks ^^  
**Toegoe sparrow: **ahahahaha...  
**fathiyah: **Ini untuk cowok. Makasih udah review... ^^  
**Ruru: **Utk Sasuke masih lama. Mmg kebanyakan Sai dan Naruto. Hahahaha... Maaf, ya.. T.T  
**Jamjam: **Makasih... Sasuke masih lama. Tunggu, ya! ^^  
**Uchiha rhizu-chan: **terima kasih dukungannya! ^^ Saya memang seperti itu, tetap semangat empat lima. Hahahaha... (^0^)/  
**Juniorian: **Makasih... memang Sasuke dikit sich.. heheheh...  
**Kora: **thanks, ya!

**Untuk kalian yang **_**silent readers**_**, terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya yang gila dan gokil ini. Sebentar lagi akan tamat. Bersamaan ketiga fict saya yang lainnya. Maaf, jika ada salah kata-kata.**

**See you and thank you! ^^**

**Love and Hug,**

**~ Sunny N. F.**


	25. Naruto Bulu Kakinya Tumbuh

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Kishimoto Masashi**

**...Enjoy Reading...**

**m(_ _)m**

Announcement:** aku bukan yang ngetik fict ini. Aku hanya update saja karena Sunny tidak ada di sini.**

**...**

**Naruto... Ketika Bulu kakinya Tumbuh: Horeee dan Arrggkh**

**~ Naruto POV**

_Hime,  
Amaterasu dan Kaguya-Hime  
Adalah sentuhmu  
Angin surga yang berlagu  
Meniupkan napas  
Menyulut api hidupku  
Hime,  
Jangan padami lagi  
Pelita ini  
Izinkan aku  
Merasai anggunmu  
Hidup karena dan untukmu  
Aku rela, sepenuh-penuh jiwa_

Aku lupa bagaimana tepatnya. Ada seorang wanita. Aku tidak tahu wajahnya. Waktu bangun, tahu-tahu celanaku basah. Kupikir aku ngompol. Aku malu setengah mati. Tapi aku juga senang, akhirnya aku mengalaminya, mimpi basah! Mimpi yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu. Hei, aku sudah dewasa. Mungkin Sakura yang mendewasakanku.

Hei, hei, bulu kakiku juga sudah tumbuh. Lebih tebal daripada bulu kaki biasanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka. Bila sudah banyak, pasti kakiku akan mengerikan. Seperti kaki gorila. Pasti itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku tahu aku benar-benar pria. Bukan bencong seperti yang kukhawatirkan.

Kulihat mukaku di cermin. Di atas bibirku juga mulai tampak bulu halus, halus sekali, tapi lebih tebal sedikit. Risih. Tapi yang penting aku normal. Dan astaga, juga jerawat! Arrrrkkkhhh! Sakit! Dan jelek karena nongol tepat di atas hidungku. Hidungku jadi mirip hidung babi. Monyong! Meski kubaca di buku bahwa jerawat adalah tanda pubertas, dan aku selalu mengharapkannya, aku tahu Sakura pasti juga akan jijay melihat jerawatku. Apakah harus kuplester saja hidungku?

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Malu mengingat mimpi basahku, sebal dengan jerawat, jengkel pada calon kumisku, dan rindu setengah mati pada Sakura. Aku sudah terbukti jadi laki-laki dan sekarang saatnya bertingkah seperti laki-laki sejati. Mungkin apel ke rumahnya atau mengajaknya nonton. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak ingin terlihat norak dan memohon-mohon. Justru sebaliknya, aku ingin jadi pahlawan yang jantan. Oke, mungkin aku akan memakai jaket kulit dan naik motor laki-laki kemudian mengantarnya pulang, atau berkelahi mempertaruhkan nyawa di depannya, menyelamatkannya dari tangan-tangan preman. Aku membayangkan tubuhku tersungkur dan berdarah-darah, sementara Sakura panik dan cemas, kemudian aku bangkit kembali, menghajar musuh sampai mereka menyerah. Pasti Sakura akan menganga takjub dan bangga. Dia akan menganggapku pahlawan, dan seperti di film-film ia akan jatuh ke pelukanku. Masalahnya, preman mana yang akan kubuat babak belur?

**...**

**Aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Sekarang Sunny sudah sehat dan akan kembali beraktivitas tiga hari yang akan datang. Aku senang kalian sudah mendoakan Sunny. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya karena Sunny yang akan tulis.**

**Stellar H.**


	26. Apa sih Definisi Normal Itu?

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny I. February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **Kishimoto Masashi

**... Enjoy Reading ...**

Announcement: **Sunny kembali dan siap lanjutkan cerita. Thanks**

**...**

**Apa sih Definisi "Normal" Itu?**

**~ SAI POV**

"DASAR preman!" Kiba berteriak emosi. "Mentang-mentang mereka menang, seenaknya saja menggoda cewek-cewek kita."

"Yang benar kamu?" Chouji menyahut.

"Sumpah. Tadi pagi aku naik bus bareng beberapa cewek-cewek kelasku, Sakura, Tenten, Ino... ada juga beberapa cewek kelas lain, tapi yang cowok hanya aku. Nah, pas kami mau turun, ada anak SMA Yamato yang mau naik. Mereka lihat cewek-cewek itu bersuit-suit. Kurang ajar. Sayang busnya penuh banget. Untung saja cewek-cewek itu tidak diapa-apain."

"Diapa-apain apa maksudmu?" Naruto langsung berdiri.

"Ya diapa-apain, disenggor-senggol atau diraba-raba. 'Kan gampang banget tuh kalau bus lagi penuh-penuhnya. Pura-pura mau lewat, tapi tangannya gerayangan," kata Kiba lagi.

Naruto melotot. "Benar-benar hebat banget tuh anak SMA Yamato. Rupanya belum pernah sarapan terasi mentah, atau oseng-oseng martil."

Aku duduk diam-diam di pojok, mendengarkan omongan teman-temanku sambil meyedot teh botol tanpa minta. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Sejak tadi pagi, aku mencari-cari anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan yang kutabrak kemarin. Aku tahu dia teman Sakura, tapi tidak tahu namanya. Naruto pasti tahu. Sasuke juga, karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat sering bersama anak itu. tapi, aku tidak mungkin bertanya pada mereka. Aku takut mereka bertanya ada apa. Tidak mungkin aku bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin... aib memalukan itu... pada siapa pun. Kejadian menabraknya sih masih mungkin, tapi kejadian tangan tidak punya sopan santun yang seenaknya saja memilih mendarat di... dan bukannya mendarat di got atau di tumpukan kotoran kuda, yang menurutku seribu kali lebih baik daripada membuat perempuan menangis, mana mungkin kuceritakan?

"Bodoh, beraninya menggoda cewek, betina!" Kali ini Neji yang mengumpat. Aku benar-benar muak. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Kemarin saja di pinggir stadion aku melihat dengan jelas... dengan mata dan kacamataku sendiri... Chouji menggoda anak-anak perempuan yang sedang main _rollerblade_. Belum lagi tiap kali mereka nongkrong, kalau ada cewek melintas, entah anak SMP, anak SD, mahasiswi, bahkan ibu-ibu, selalu mereka goda, "Cewek, cewek, sombong banget." Shino juga pernah dengan bangga bercerita kalau dia sering menyenggol-nyenggol pantat cewek.

Eh, itu dia! Itu anak perempuan itu! Tidak salah lagi. Rambut bundel duanya yang tidak ada duanya. Aku buru-buru bangkit. "Duluan, ya." Kutinggalkan uang untuk membayar teh botol. Geng yang mengutuk anak SMA Yamato itu mengangguk tidak peduli.

Aku berlari memburu anak perempuan itu. "Hai," kataku begitu ia tersusul di pintu perpustakaan.

"Kamu?" Matanya membulat memandangku. Lidahku mendadak kaku. Semua kata lenyap di kamus otakku. Kami-_sama_, tolong, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Aku... aku ingin bicara." Astaga, kedengarannya kikuk sekali.

"Kita tidak bisa bicara di sini."

Tentu saja, tempat ini penuh dengan tanda "Harap Tenang".

"Aku pergi sebentar, ya," kata anak perempuan itu pada temannya. Temannya mengangguk saja. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu kami jauh dari perpustakaan. "Maaf, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Shimura Sai, kelas 2-1," kataku kaku, berusaha menyembunyikan debar-debar jantungku.

"Ya, aku tahu kamu anak 2-1. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin."

"Kemarin?" Alisnya berkerut. Kami sampai di halaman kecil di belakang sekolah.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh." Aku tidak tahu bagaimana meyakinkannya.

"Apa yang kamu tidak sengajakan?" Dia memandangku aneh. Aku kaget. Dia lupa! Astaga! Padahal dia sampai menangis kemarin.

"Kemarin aku menabrakmu dan..." Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Dan aku memegang, bukan, aku menyentuh dadamu, kata-kata itu hanya berani kubatin. Eh, bagaimana kalau dia ternyata membaca hati orang lain?

"Oh, itu tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja. Aku tidak terluka sama sekali." Dia tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Aku khawatir sekali. Sebab kemarin kamu sampai menangis."

Sekarang dia terlihat murung. "Jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku menangis."

Tentu saja aku tidak akan bilang-bilang, itu sama saja mengumbar koreng sendiri. "Tapi, kamu tidak menangis karena aku, 'kan?" aku ingin memastikan.

Cewek itu masih murung. "Tidak!"

Oh. "Terima kasih, aku lega sekali. Eh, siapa namamu?"

"Tenten," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih, Tenten."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Kamu sudah memaafkanku. Aku tidak cemas lagi sekarang."

"Ka... kamu cemas?" Dia kaget.

Aku juga sama kagetnya. "Aku... aku takut, aku eh... menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam."

Sekarang dia tampak kebingungan, kemudian menatapku lekat. "Kamu benar-benar sensitif, ya? Kamu baik sekali. Tidak seperti cowok kebanyakan. Mereka kurang ajar semua. Hanya memanfaatkan kami, dan tidak peduli apa perasaan kami."

"Itu tidak benar," sangkalku cepat, meski dalam hati bimbang. Ayahku selalu menasihati supaya aku menghormati perempuan, berjalan di samping atau di belakang mereka, menarikkan kursi bagi Ibu, mempersilakan wanita masuk lebih dahulu, memberikan kursi pada mereka di dalam bus. Tapi, melihat sikap geng tidak tahu aturan itu, tidak salah juga Tenten mengatakan bahwa mereka memang keterlaluan.

"Itu benar. Contohnya Sasuke, temanmu yang brengsek itu!" tiba-tiba Tenten berteriak emosi. Aku kontan mengerut lagi. Ada apa? Apa aku salah lagi?

"Sasuke? Brengsek?" Rasanya aku ingat kemarin Tenten mengatakan tentang teman yang brengsek. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan padamu?" tanyaku cemas, semoga bukan memperkos... eh...

Tenten menunduk. "Dia... dia..." Tenten mulai sesenggukan. Hah, dia menangis lagi. Aku disergap panik. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kuraba saku celanaku, kuambil saputangan. (Aku sering malu, tapi Ayah selalu memaksaku membawa saputangan. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa.)

"Dia brengsek banget." Aku mencoba menangkap kata-kata Tenten yang tidak jelas di antara napasnya yang tersengal. Aku belum pernah sebingung ini, menghadapi perempuan menangis. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa atau berbuat apa. Apa aku harus memeluknya, membelai kepalanya, atau apa? Perempuan benar-benar jauh lebih rumit daripada fisika. Lebih baik mengerjakan soal-soal fisika kuantum daripada harus mengalami ini, keluhku dalam hati.

Kuulurkan saputangan itu. Tenten menerimanya. Kemudian, kubiarkan Tenten memaki-maki Sasuke, sampai kami terlambat lima belas menit ke kelas berikutnya.

**...**

Aku setuju dengan Tenten, Sasuke memang breng... eh... keterlaluan. Aku belum pernah mencium wanita selain ibu dan adik sepupuku. Bodoh sekali karena aku mengira itu memalukan. Ternyata itu sama sekali tidak memalukan. Yang dilakukan Sasuke jauh lebih memalukan, mencium wanita hanya untuk menyakitinya. Mencium Tenten padahal dia sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis itu.

Padahal Tenten mengira ia akan dapat ciuman pertama yang terindah dari Sasuke. Tapi, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya diperalat. Entah mengapa aku sakit sekali mendengarnya. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Aku begitu ingin jadi orang "normal" dengan segera merasakan ciuman pertama. Tapi, aku tahu hal itu tidak ada gunanya bila kita memang belum siap dan belum menemukan orang yang dicintainya. Lagi pula, apa sih definisi "normal" itu?

**...**

**Author note's: **saya sudah update chapter 26 ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tidak update sejak saya sakit. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu menjadi pembaca setia fic ini, penuh dengan cowok-cowok kesukaan saya. Nanti saat fic ini selesai, saya akan buat fic Join The Gang Part II. Jadi, ditunggu saja, ya!

Walaupun kalian review hanya sedikit, tapi saya salut pada kalian yang menjadi _silent readers_. Tanpa kalian review pun, saya sudah bersyukur Alhamdulillah banget. Thanks, ya! Berkat do'a-do'a kalian saya sudah sembuh sehat wal afiat.

And... see you soon in the next chapter, okay!

**Sunny I. Ferbruary**


	27. Mari menjadi Pahlawan!

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto**. **Naruto** belong to **Kishimoto Masashi**.**

**... Enjoy Reading ...**

**...**

**Mari Jadi Pahlawan!**

**~ Naruto POV**

Sakura? Disiuli? Kurang ajar dan kurang kerjaan. Aku benar-benar tidak terima! Mereka harus diberi pelajaran.

"Pokoknya sebentar siang, kita ke tikungan dekat SMA Yamato. Kamu ikut, 'kan?" Neji bertanya padaku. Tidak perlu bertanya. _Brother!_

"Iya! Pemain curang seperti mereka patut dihajar sekali-sekali. Baru juga menang di pertandingan pertama, sudah sok jago!" Sebetulnya aku tidak peduli mereka jago atau tidak, curang atau tidak, hanya satu tujuan hidupku: membela Sakura sampai titik darah penghabisan!

"Kamu juga ikut 'kan, Sai?"

Sai memandang kami berganti-ganti. "Kurasa aku... eh..."

"Dasar betina kamu! Pulang saja sana kamu memakai rok!" ejek Neji. Sai langsung _down_ dan gugup. Dia memang pengecut! Beraninya Cuma cari musuh di olimpiade fisika, yang tidak pakai risiko terluka.

"Perasaan, kamu yang suka bicara solidaritas dari kemarin-kemarin. Sekarang kita membutuhkan kamu, kamu mau tidak solider?" cecarku. "Kamu pengecut, Sai." Sai membelalak, tapi tidak bisa menjawab. Dasar, lari saja deh, sembunyi di ketek ibumu, minum susu, dan tidur manis dengan nyenyaknya.

"Jangan lupakan di Jagoan Sasuke. Lumayan, sudah lama aku tidak latihan." Sasuke muncul sambil menggulung lengan baju, seperti singa menegakkan surai.

Kulirik Sasuke dengan sirik. Si pendekar karate picisan itu banyak sekali dapat dukungan. Aku benci Sasuke. Tapi saat-saat seperti ini tidak ada rasa apa pun kecuali kekompakan, senasib sepenanggungan. Kami seperti diikat semangat yang sama. Tapi, ingat saja Sasuke debil embisil, akulah yang akan jadi pahlawan Sakura, bukan kamu.

Strategi sudah disusun. Peralatan lengkap. Personel cukup. Ini menegangkan sekali. Tapi, juga menggairahkan. Aku merasa tidak sabar. Dalam bayanganku sudah muncul adegan aku menghajar musuh sampai mereka terkapar. Kemudian dengan langkah sempoyongan dan baju tercabik-cabik, aku akan disambut Sakura, yang pasti akan berterima kasih dan memujaku habis-habisan. Lelaki yang melindungi harga diri perempuan. Alangkah jantan sekaligus romantis.

**...**

**Alasan untuk Berkelahi**

**Hyuuga Neji  
Alasan di depan teman-teman: **Membela anak perempuan.  
**Alasan sebenarnya: **Ingin menjadi anak berandal, diusirdari rumah, tidak perlumenjadi tukang antar kuetiau lagi.

**Uchiha Sasuke  
Alasan di depan teman-teman: **mempraktikan jurus karate, membela teman-teman.  
**Alasan sebenarnya: **Frustasi karena ditolak perempuan. Ingin memamerkan kehebatan.

**Uzumaki Naruto  
Alasan di depan teman-teman: **Memberi pelajaran bagi tim sepak bola yang curang.  
**Alasan sebenarnya: **Ingin menghajar laki-laki yang menyiuli Sakura.

**Shimura Sai  
Alasan di depan teman-teman: **Tidak ada.  
**Alasan sebenarnya: **Terpaksa, supaya tidak dibilang pengecut dan tidak solider.

**...**

**Author Note's: **Sudah selesai saya meneati janji tiga hari ke depan. Selanjutnya tinggal chapter 12 fict Always. Dimohon untuk kalian tunggu dengan sabar karena lagi pengeditan selama lima hari. Lagi menentukan apa yang cocok untuk kisah _sad ending_-nya.

Terima kasih sudah review! Thanks for everything! ^^

Love and Hug,

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/14/2012

**Update Date: **10/15/2012


	28. You're Dead?

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © **Kishimoto Masashi**

**... Enjoy Reading ...**

**...**

**You Might be Young, You be Might be Handsome, but You're Dead, You're Dead!**

**~ Sai POV**

Aku jengkel sekali pada diriku. Betapa pengecutnya aku! Bukan perkara takut berkelahi yang membuatku jengkel... meski aku memang takut berkelahi... tapi menolak desakan teman-temanku saja tidak berani. Takut tersingkir, takut dibilang tidak solider. Aku bimbang, ciut, sekaligus kaget waktu Naruto yang selama ini hanya khusyuk dengan artikel dan reportase kini menantangku ikut tawuran. Pakai kata kamu-kamu, lagi.

Konyolnya, aku tidak berani menjelaskan, bahwa masalahnya bukan berani berkelahi atau tidak, tapi kurasa ini konyol sekali. Aku bertaruh mereka pasti sudah lupa sesbenarnya mengapa mereka berkelahi. Pokoknya mereka ingin berkelahi, alasan bisa dicari.

Sekarang aku takut sekali. Lututku gemetar. Aku duduk tegang di boncengan motor Sasuke. Neji dan Naruto duduk di motor Tiger Neji. Enam anak lain, Kiba, Chouji, Suigetsu-_senpai_, Shino, Juugo, dan masih banyak lagi hanya lima orang saja duduk di jok masing-masing. Aku tidak percaya mereka setenang itu. Mereka pasti khawatir, 'kan? Gila saja, mereka menyetor nyawa kepada malaikat maut. Atau paling tidak, menyetor tubuh untuk dokter-dokter UGD.

Kami membolos jam terakhir dan sekarang sudah tiba di pertigaan dekat SMA Yamato. SMA Yamato terletak di pinggir kota. Kanan –kirinya perkampungan sepi. Rencana kami, maksudku rencana teman-temanku "yang budiman" itu, kami akan menggiring anak-anak SMA Yamato, tim sepak bola yang kemarin, tidak peduli apakah mereka yang menyiuli anak-anak perempuan atau bukan, ke perbatasan kota yang kira-kira jauhnya satu kilometer. Di sana ada kebun sayur... aku selalu merasa, nasib sialku ada di kebun tebu. Kami akan menantang mereka, apa maunya menyiuli siswi sekolah kami dan berlaku curang di pertandingan kemarin (aku tidak tahu kecurangan apa yang mereka perbuat, tapi katanya banyak). Kemudian menyuruh mereka minta maaf, sampai berlutut kalau perlu. Kalau mereka tidak mau, kami akan "turun tangan". Aduh, padahal ingat wajah mereka pun aku tidak! Bagaimana kalau mencegat orang yang salah?

Bel berbunyi. Anak-anak SMA Yamato mulai bubaran. Kami mulai mengawasi mereka satu per satu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuawasi, jadi aku menunduk saja, berharap tidak ada yang mengenaiku.

"Itu mereka," bisik Neji. Semua mulai waspada. Aku merasa tegang sekali. Rasanya jadi ingin buang air kecil. Begitu mereka lewat, kami segera menstater motor kami. Neji memimpin di depan. Dia mulai berzig-zag dan menyalip mereka. Ada tiga motor, lima anak yang kami pepet. Mereka bingung dan berhenti.

"Jalan, ikut," bentak Neji. Tapi, mereka bergeming. Bahkan ada anak sudah berhenti dan turun dari motor.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka sama bingungnya seperti aku.

"Kamu 'kan yang kemarin sengaja menabrakku?" Neji langsung meledak.

"Bukan aku!" Anak itu mundur ketakutan. Mereka mulai tahu mereka terkepung.

"Tidak usah banyak mengelak! Mengaku saja," sekarang Sasuke yang maju.

"Kurang ajar. Kalian mau mencari perkara, ya? Memangnya kami takut?" Seorang anak SMA Yamato maju, membusungkan dada. Gantian aku yang takut, dia kekar sekali, memakai kalung rantai dan sabuk berpaku.

Sebelum sempat berlama-lama, "Bukk!" seseorang meninju seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa meninju siapa. Mataku sudah mengabur ketakutan. Segera saja, keadaan jadi kacau. Si kekar melepas sabuknya, yang rupanya memang sering dipakai untuk berkelahi. Ia mengayunkan sabuk itu membabi buta, mungkin tepatnya membanteng buta.

_Ctaaar!_ Pipiku tergores. Sakit sekali. Naruto berkelahi tanpa arah dan dia tersungkur karena terhantam tas ransel. Sasuke menghantam perut anak SMA Yamato, kemudian meluncurkan tendangan karatenya. Kami sama sekali lupa kami belum lagi sampai ke tempat sepi. Kami bahkan masih berada di wilayah sekolah Yamato. Beberapa orang yang melihat kami berteriak-teriak panik, anak-anak perempuan menjerit. Itu masih tidak mengapa. Yang parah, semula kami dalam posisi mengeroyok karena jumlah kami lebih banyak, kini terbalik, kami yang dikeroyok. Anak SMA Yamato yang lain bergabung membantu teman mereka.

Aku berusaha berlindung di balik motor Neji, begitu kepalaku menyembul, kulihat sebuah batu sebesar bola kasti melayang. "Takk!" Batu menghantam motor Neji, penyok! Aku langsung bergidik membayangkan bagaimana bila batu itu mengenai kepala, pasti lebih dari sekedar penyok. Aku cepat-cepat merunduk. Aku ingin lari. Aku ingin lenyap. Tapi, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.

Dari arah depan, seorang anak lari ke arahku membawa tongkat kasti. Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku akan mati. Kami-_sama_, tolong...

"Polisiiii Anbuuuu!" seseorang berteriak. Apa yang terjadi? Neji menyeretku. Aku masih menggigil. "Cepat naik!" Neji berteriak panik. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku naik. Neji segera memacu motornya. Semua juga. Yang lain bubar ke segala penjuru.

"Kita dikejar polisi Anbu," kata Neji. Dia memacu motornya gila-gilaan. Benarkah? Aku tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Aku mual-mual. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Lampu merah, Neji menerjang. Kalau tadi aku lolos dari kematian, sekarang tidak lagi. Ciiit! Mobil yang nyaris menabrak kami berhenti. Kami-_sama_, lolos lagi. Tapi tidak, kami terserempet bumper mobil itu. Motor Neji oleng. Ban motor Tiger-nya yang kecil terselip. Kesadaran itu datang bagaikan gumpalan di dadaku. Rasanya seperti saat kita menyeberang jalan, kemudian melihat truk dengan kecepatan tinggi datang hendak menyambar tubuh kita yang kecil. Kita hanya bisa terpaku, membeku, dan berkata, aku akan mati.

Ternyata hidup adalah hidup dan pisau tetaplah pisau. Kamu bisa berusia tujuh belas, muda, tampan, dan pintar, tapi tidak ada gunanya kalau ada pisau yang masuk ke jantungmu. Kamu bisa saja berkelahi membela teman-temanmu. Tapi, itu semua sia-sia bila kamu terkena lemparan batu, gegar otak, dan tidak bisa melihat temanmu. Dan ternyata, aspal itu... keras dan panas. Motor Neji menukik, menabrak trotoar, Neji terlempar, aku terkapar setelah kepalaku membentur pinggiran selokan. Kami-_sama_, selamatkan hidupku kali ini.

**...**

**Author Note's: **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 28! (*o*) Sebentar lagi, Join The Gang akan tamat. Dan buat Join The Gang Part II. Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca fic saya tentang persahabatan. Asyik sekali buat cerita seperti ini, kembali ke masa muda. Tapi, saya tidak ikut tawuran lho. Saya benci tentang perkelahian. Lebih baik kita menjaga persahabatan daripada seperti di atas walau beda sekolah.

Thanks for review's. Saya suka pada kalian yang menyukai fic anak-anak laki-laki. Semoga saja fic ini bagus di mata kalian deh. :D  
Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review, saran, dan kritik, okay. Thank you.

See you soon in the next chapter...

Hug,

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/17/2012, 13:18 p.m.


	29. Adakah lebih Berharga?

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**... Enjoy Reading ...**

Announcement: **Di chapter ini terbukti kalau tidak ada chara yang mati.**

...

**Adakah yang Lebih Berharga daripada Ini?**

**~ Neji POV**

Ibu meninggal dengan sangat tenang. Dia tersenyum ke aku dan berpesan supaya aku menjadi anak baik. Tidak, tidak, Ibu tidak meninggal dengan tenang. Dia bunuh diri, minum racun dan overdosis (?). Dia sudah tidak tahan mengurus aku, sementara Ayah entah pergi ke mana meninggalkan aku sendiri dan Ibu. Aku bisa melihat perusahaan Ayah bangkrut dan menjual rumah pada lintah darat. Bukan, bukan seperti itu, lebih mengerikan lagi. Ibu belum meninggal. Dia masih hidup. Tapi, dia tidak mengirimkan aku sebagai anak karena Ayah aku. Jadi, aku dibuang di depan restoran. Berharap aku dipungut, dan dipungut oleh keluarga Ayah yang baik hati. Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, Ibu memang sudah meninggal dan kini tengah berayun-ayun di taman surga.

Tapi, aku tertinggal dan ditinggalkan seperti dibuang. Dipungut orang-orang yang menyuruh aku menggeprak bawang, memainkan wajan panas, mengelap meja. Tidak! Aku mungkin seburuk itu. Ini hanya mimpi. Aku harus bangun. Harus bangun. Kelebatan sinar dan kegelapan berganti-ganti, apakah aku sudah mati? Kenapa aku ketemu ibuku yang juga sudah mati? Tidak! Aku belum ingin mati. Tolong, aku baru tujuh belas tahun. Aku masih ingin hidup. Biar itu harus kulalui dengan mencuci kepiting. Aku harus lihat dunia sekali lagi. Aku harus buka mata... Syukurlah! Kami-_sama_! Pemandangan di depan aku sama sekali lain dari yang baru aku lihat. Berarti itu tadi hanya mimpi. Berarti aku belum mati. Aku pusing sekali.

"Terima kasih, Kami-_sama_. Neji_-nii_, kamu selamat, Nak..." Di antara pandangan mata yang kabur dan dunia yang terasa berputar tidak beraturan, aku bisa melihat wanita itu. Ibu? Bukan. Bukan ibu yang itu. Dia menangis sesenggukan. Mengapa?

Detik berikutnya ia menubruk aku. "Kami-_sama_, terima kasih." Hinata? Mengapa dia ada di sini, mengapa aku ada di sini? Dan mengapa kaki aku terasa berat dan... kulit tangan aku terkelupas... punggungku juga rasanya mau patah! Seluruh tubuh aku terasa panas dan terbakar. Gila! Setan mana yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini? Oh, kecelakaan itu. Aku selalu merasa itu keren, bekas-bekas luka itu bikin kita tampak jantan, tapi sumpah, aku lebih memilih tidak sakit daripada keren. Ini sakit sekali, tahu! Biar dibayar jutaan, aku tidak mau mengalami ini untuk kedua kali, bahkan bila sakitnya setengah dari ini.

"Sudah, Hinata, kamu menyentuh lukanya, nanti dia sakit." Seseorang laki-laki menariknya. Paman. Auw. Sikuku perih.

"Neji, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Mana yang sakit, Nak? Kamu pusing? Ingin minum? Tolong panggil dokter." Paman memandang aku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bilang saja apa yang kamu inginkan."

Seorang anak perempuan kecil berusia 12 tahun berdiri di pojok tetap berdiam diri. Sibuk mengusap air matanya. "Cepat sembuh ya, Neji _nii-chan_. Jangan sakit lagi. Kamu adalah kakak laki-laki satu-satunya," katanya, kemudian menangis lagi.

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak menangis? Mungkin aku hanya menangis sekali, waktu dilahirkan ke dunia. Laki-laki pantang menangis! Meski sesakit apa pun! Lelaki tidak boleh cengeng. Tapi, kini? Air mata aku sudah bergulir satu-satu tanpa bisa aku mencegahnya lagi.

Mengapa tidak ada yang memarahi aku? Mengapa mereka tidak mengumpat karena aku berkelahi? Mengapa mereka justru di sini menunggu aku, menangisi aku, dan bersyukur saat aku membuka mata.

Tapi, kapan Paman memukul aku? Tidak, tidak pernah. Kapan Hinata memarahi aku? Tidak, tidak pernah. Kapan mereka tidak menuruti kemauan aku, melarang-larang aku? Tidak, tidak pernah. Dan aku tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini. Mereka sayang sama aku! Aku anggota keluarga mereka. Mengapa aku harus meragukan itu? Aku tidak peduli di mana Ayah aku, atau apakah ibu kandung aku meninggal atau masih hidup, karena aku punya keluarga, yang utuh dan menerima aku apa adanya.

Sekarang aku mulai percaya pada apa yang selalu diceritakan ke aku. Ayah-Ibu aku bercerai waktu aku masih kecil. Ayah bekerja di pertambangan di Sunagakure dan Ibu merawat aku sendirian. Saat aku berumur lima tahun Ibu meninggal karena penyakit tifus. Ia menitipkan aku di keluarga Ayah ini karena mereka sudah berjanji akan menjaga aku saat aku lahir dulu jika ada apa-apa. Tapi, bila cerita itu tidak benar, biar saja. Yang penting aku percaya dan... punya keluarga.

Ketika satu jam kemudian tiga anak geng itu muncul, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai, ditambah Sakura dan temannya yang dua bundel, tanpa ragu lagi, aku memperkenalkan mereka sebagai keluarga aku, "Ini Paman Hiashi, Paman aku. Dan itu dua adik sepupu saya, Hinata dan Hanabi." Mereka ternganga-nganga. Begaimana mereka yang berwajah senyum bisa mempunyai keponakan seperti aku yang berwajah seram? Kalau ini terjadi sebelum hari ini, pasti aku akan mengira dunia aku sudah runtuh. Dan aku memilih _harakiri_ daripada harus menerangkan asal-usul aku.

Sasuke tanpa tertahan lagi bertanya, "Paman dan adik sepupu, maksudmu keluarga kamu begitu?"

"Ya," jawab aku mantap.

**...**

**Author Note's: **Kesampaian juga chapter 29 yang buat saya menguras tenaga adik saya untuk membantu saya. Susah meminta adik yang sudah kuliah untuk membantu saya apalagi adik saya lagi UTS. Maunya sih saya meminta kedua adik saya yang satu, tapi dia lebih sibuk lagi. Sekarang ini saya akan terfokus di fic saya yang satu. Menunggu epilog yang baru terkonsep. Dimohon harap menunggu!

Silahkan tinggalkan review, ya! Kritik dan saran juga boleh. Kalau soal flame? Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukannya jika kalian tidak login. Apalagi kalian bukan menghina saya, tetapi chara's yang ada di anime/manga ini. Sungguh keterlaluan jika ada begitu.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan di atas, dan terima kasih sudah membaca chapter-chapter terakhir Join The Gang. Thank you! ^^

Love and Hug,

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/21/2012, 22:23 p.m.

**Update Date: **10/22/2012


	30. Saatnya Jadi Lelaki

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny **Iruzer February

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © **Kishimoto Masashi**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**...**

**Saatnya Jadi Lelaki**

**~ Naruto POV**

_Hime,  
Sehari tidak memandang matamu,  
terpanggang kering aku_

_Hime,  
Mungkinkah kelak  
Kurengkuh jiwamu  
Bersatu dengan anganku_

'_Kan kutakhtakan kamu  
di antara manikam ratu  
yang kilau kemilau  
Kupahat halusmu  
di setiap buluh uratku  
Sedemikian aku mencintaimu_

"Puisimu?"

Astaga! Sejak kap... kapan di... dia, Sakura, sungguh Sakura, duduk di situ, di ruang tamuku, sungguh di ruang tamuku?

Ibuku memang super jayus. Kenapa Ibu tidak kasih tahu Sakura datang. Paling Ibu kasih tahu aku sebelum mempersilakan Sakura masuk, sehingga aku sempat menyembunyikan... oh, ini gawat sekali!

"Puisimu? Romantis sekali," kata Sakura lagi, membuat hatiku seakan terlumat-lumat.

"Hai...," sapaku kaku. Tanpa bisa kucegah lagi, perutku merasa bergolak, seakan ada sejuta ikan kecil-kecil berenang di situ dan seolah ada seribu orang menabuh drum di dadaku.

"Aku ingin menengokmu. Bagaimana? Kamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa kamu tidak masuk?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Diletakkannya kembali kumpulan buku puisiku. Fiuh, aku harus bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari puisi brengsek itu.

Aku memang sengaja tidak masuk sekolah, meski tidak terluka sedikit pun. Aku memang sempat kena pukulan, satu kali pukulan tas ransel, satu kali sabetan sabuk berpaku, dan satu kali hantaman tangan, tapi sudah tidak terasa lagi. Aku hanya tidak mau kena masalah. Ditanyai sana-sini, atau mungkin malah dipanggil guru BK. Neji dan Sai harus dikirim ke Rumah Sakit. Sai menerima tiga jahitan di keningnya. Neji lebih parah, ia sampai pingsan dan harus opname. Ini juga membuatku malu ke sekolah: tidak terluka sama sekali.

Di luar dugaan, Sakura justru datang menengokku, yang sebenarnya segar bugar, bukannya menengok Sai yang dijahit, Neji yang digantungi infus, atau Sasuke yang matanya membiru. Dia mengkhawatirkanku! "Kamu membaca _Chicken Soup_?" Sial! Kegembiraanku langsung lenyap. Buku-buku _slef-help_ dan novel-novel koleksiku masih berserakan di meja.

"Juga _Perjaka Luar Biasa_?" Dia mengacungkan novel itu.

Tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi.

"Dan menonton _Bridget Jiraiya_?"

Ternyata bisa lebih buruk! Aku gelagapan. Sial! Seharusnya aku benar-benar berhenti. Bukan hanya mengurangi frekuensi dari seminggu nonton tiga VCD menjadi satu VCD (tapi selalu itulah yang disarankan para ahli untuk mengurangi kecanduan, pengurangan secara bertahap). Sekarang inilah akibatnya: VCD yang baru saja kupinjam dan belum sempat kusetel itu tertinggal di meja dan ketahuan Sakura. Ternyata aku begitu bodohnya. Dalam semenit rahasia yang kusimpan rapat-rapat selama tujuh belas tahun terbongkar semua. Kalau dia tahu aku juga menulis buku harian, tamatlah riawayatku. Mengenaskan sekali: laki-laki, tujuh belas tahun, belum pernah punya pacar, belum pernah berciuman, baru dua hari yang lalu mimpi basah, hobi: menonton film drama, membaca novel, menulis puisi, dan mengisi buku harian minimal dua kali sehari.

"Itu semua... punya kakak sepupuku." _Thank God_, aku punya kakak sepupu perempuan yang bisa aku pakai menjadi kedok.

"Oh ya? Wah, tapi kamu harus coba membaca. _Perjaka Luar Biasa_, itu novel terbagus yang pernah kubaca. Kalau kamu sudah baca, kita bisa diskusi."

Cepat, otak, bekerjalah sebelum aku benar-benar jengkel karena tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku bahkan tidak sekalut ini waktu menghadapi segerombolan anak SMA Yamato. Yeah, sebenarnya waktu itu kalut juga, tapi kalutnya berbeda.

"Aku sudah baca kok," kataku akhirnya, "meski itu milik kakakku," lanjutku.

"Wah, hebat! Kamu peka sekali, ya! Berbeda dengan cowok-cowok kebanyakan. Kamu baca novel, menulis puisi, dan puisimu bagus sekali," kata Sakura.

Aku duduk di kursi di hadapan Sakura. Seluruh ototku menegang. Bahkan pujian Sakura barusan tidak kurasakan sebagai pujian. Dia yang pertama membaca puisiku. Bukan yang pertama secara teknis, tapi yang pertama membaca puisiku seklaigus tahu _aku_-lah yang menulisnya. Maksudku, aku sudah sering menempelkan puisi di mading atau buletin, tapi selalu memakai nama samaran atau anonim. Bila ada yang bertanya, kujawab itu buatan orang lain yang aku tidak tahu. Terus terang Sakura-lah yang pertama bilang puisiku bagus. Harusnya aku senang, tapi aku justru merasa tidak senang.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu berkelahi? Kurasa puisi dan perkelahian tidak... yah... tidak cocok," kata Sakura lagi. Nah, ini pertanyaan yang kutunggu. Bukan pertanyaan yang menyangkut novel dan film drama. Apa peduli dengan puisi dan perkelahian yang tidak cocok. Kurasa si Pengarang Jiraiya pasti sering berkelahi.

"Masalah harga diri," kataku mantap. "Aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran berandalan yang kurang ajar itu. Berani-beraninya menggoda kamu, menyiuli kamu. Memangnya kamu burung betet?"

Mata Sakura membulat. "Menyiuliku?"

"Ya, waktu kamu di bus."

"Kapan, ya?" Dia kebingungan.

"Masa kamu bisa lupa? Padahal dilecehkan seperti itu?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Masalahnya aku, maksudku, kami perempuan, terlalu sering dilecehkan seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan apa harus kulakukan. Tapi, kamu 'kan tidak perlu berkelahi... Maksudku, kalau ada apa-apa denganmu... aku tentu akan sangat menyesal..." Sakura berkata terbata-bata.

"Tapi aku rela, Sakura," kataku romantis, "bahkan bila aku terluka." Rasanya jantan sekali.

Sakura menatapku. "Bila kamu terluka. Bila kamu mati? Dan kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Kamu tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kamu... bela? Itu konyol sekali." Sekarang ia terdengar mencerca.

Konyol, desisku. Sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut, Sakura sudah berkata lagi, "Ayolah, Naruto. Apa kamu tidak berpikir ada cara yang lebih baik daripada berkelahi?"

"Cara yang lebih baik?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ya, dengan kemampuanmu menulis! Kamu bisa menulis puisi, artikel, atau apa pun tanpa babak belur."

Tidak pernah aku merasa setolol itu.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian, para cowok? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tadi Sasuke di sekolah bercerita dengan bangga bagaimana kalian melawan berpuluh-puluh anak SMA Yamato, dilempari batu, bom molotovm dikejar-kejar polisi..."

Astaga, Sasuke memang benar-benar... Memang ada polisi, mereka membubarkan kami, tapi sama sekali tidak mengejar. Juga tidak ada bom molotov. Dasar tukang gossip, suka mencari muka.

"Dan semua yang mendengar cerita itu dengan kekaguman. Huh, cerita sampah seperti itu!" Sakura bersungut-sungut. "Seolah-olah kalian melawan Akatsuki. Padahal kalian melawan anak SMA lain, teman kalian sendiri. Kalau mereka mati, kalian akan menjadi pembunuh. Memangnya nyawa diobral di rak diskon!?"

Mayat, pembunuh? Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai situ. Kurasa Sakura agak berlebihan. Itu 'kan hanya perkelahian biasa, terjadi hampir setiap hari.

"Itu kejahatan, Naruto," kata Sakura lagi. Aku tertunduk, tiba-tiba rasanya aku mengerut.

"Orang-orang seperti Sasuke itu berbahaya! Dia bisa memelintir cerita sehingga semua siswa menganggap berkelahi itu menyenangkan sekali," kata Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke," desisku, ini aneh sekali. Tanpa kutaha n lagi meluncurlah pertanyaan itu, "Lalu kenapa kamu mau menjadi pacarnya?"

Bola mata Sakura langsung membesar seakan hendak keluar dari rongganya. "Apa? Siapa yang pacaran dengannya?"

Tuuuuh 'kan. Dasar Sasuke licik. Dia bilang Sakura sudah tunduk padanya. Atau aku harus lebih jeli mengartikan kata "tunduk"? Tapi, lupakan Sasuke, yang penting aku dapat penegasan langsung dari Sakura bahwa mereka memang tidak pacaran dan yang lebih penting: Sakura tidak mau pacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, ampun. Dia itu... payah sekali, dungu, eh, maksudku tulalit, tidak nyambung. Parahnya, suka menggoda cewek, bahkan mengganti-ganti pacar seolah-olah kami ini barang mainan. Terakhir kudengar dia mempermainkan sahabatku sendiri, Tenten."

Astaga, kusangka semua cewek tergila-gila pada Sasuke! Mungkin hampir semua, kecuali cewek yang waras seperti Sakura. Rasanya senang sekali mendengar Sakura punya pendapat negatif tentang Sasuke! Hahaha, dunia memang indah sekali. Harusnya kurekam saja kata-kata Sakura tadi, jadi kalau pas bosan melihat Sasuke, aku bisa senyum-senyum mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.

"Dia juga merokok!" Kali ini Sakura kesal sekali, seolah Sasuke sudah mengedarkan narkoba, bukan sekedar merokok.

"Kamu tidak suka dengan orang perokok?" tanyaku deg-degan. Aku hampir saja memutuskan belajar merokok lagi agar yah... jadi lakai-laki sejati.

Sakura menatapku. "_Well_, sebetulnya aku tidak peduli. Mau merokok atau tidak itu 'kan uangnya sendiri, bibirnya sendiri, paru-parunya sendiri. Tapi, aku paling tidak suka bila ada orang yang merokok sembarangan. Itu melanggar HAM. Aku 'kan juga punya hak untuk menghirup udara bersih!"

Ini hebat sekali. Coba Sasuke mendengar ini. Dia pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping seperti _puzzle _rontok. Aku tersenyum lega. Posisiku di atas angin. _Now, go home, Sasuke! _Kamu sudah tereliminasi. Aku-lah yang akan menjadi pacar Sakura yang luar biasa itu. Rasanya seperti melayang...

"Oh ya, ini jam besuk, 'kan? Kita mengunjungi Neji yuk." Brukkk, aku langsung terbanting. Persisi seperti tokoh kartun yang kejar-kejaran di langit tanpa sadar lalu jatuh mendadak!

"Naik... ap... apa?" Kami_-sama_, semoga naik bus, taksi, kuda, atau permadani terbang, asalkan bukan...

"Motor," kata Sakura. "Aku bawa tuh." Oh, doaku memang tidak pernah terkabul.

Rahasia besarku yang terakhir juga akan terbongkar hari ini. Tidak, tidak boleh begitu. Sakura hampir di genggaman tangan. Dia tidak keberatan punya cowok yang hobi membaca novel, menulis puisi, tapi dia pasti keberatan punya pacar yang tidak bisa naik motor.

Setelah berganti kaus, aku menerima kunci motor Sakura dengan gemetaran. Satu kebodohan cewek menganggap semua cowok bisa naik motor. Padahal taruhan deh, Akasuna Sasori belum tentu bisa naik motor. Ayolah, tenang saja, aku sudah bisa kok. Aku 'kan sudah belajar selama... satu minggu. Belum lama sih, tapi aku bisa.

Kutuntun motor Sakura keluar dari halaman, ber... berat juga. Tidak herannya aku berdoa, semoga tidak tertabrak truk atau menabrak gerobak bakso. Itu masih mending. Jangan sampai motor itu masuk selokan atau mencium pantat kuda. Itu juga masih mending daripada aku lupa cara mengerem dan Sakura tahu aku belum bisa, eh, belum lihai mengendarai motor.

Dan jangan sampai aku punya teman yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata, "Hei, kamu mau pergi naik motor? Yang benar saja, kamu belum bisa mengendarainya di jalan."

Ingin kutinju mukanya sampai bonyok! Sakura terlongong memandangku. Hidupku sudah benar-benar berakhir.

**...**

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa juga buat chapter panjang ini. Hanya lumayan panjang sih. Sebenarnya kemarin saya ingin meng-Update chapter ini, tapi gara-gara mati lampu dan PLTU di tempat tinggal saya terbakar, jadi begitulah... mati lampu selama tujuh jam. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian yang sudah menunggu chapter ini. Maafkan saya apabila ada kesalahan.

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **11/01/2012

**Update Date: **11/02/2012

**Review... Please...**


	31. Saving Private Naruto

**A/N: **Dalam bulan ini saya akan menyelesaikan fic ini. Saya ingin berusaha terus untuk fic ini, tapi apa daya saya karena saya ditinggal pergi oleh teman saya yang pulan kampung (Iruzer). Kalau tahu apa maksud dari gambar profile saya, kalian pasti akan mengerti. Selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

Sunny **Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC & typo (?), No bashing chara, AU

**...**

**Saving Private Naruto**

**~ Sai POV**

Seperti biasa ayahku tidak pernah marah terang-terangan. Begitu juga waktu dia menyusulku di rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah, dahimu dijahit," katanya. Aku hanya tertunduk. Tangan dan kakiku yang memar dan lecet-lecet perih sekali, tapi aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Ayah akan terasa jauh lebih perih.

"Jahitan itu akan berbekas. Selamanya. Jadi, kamu akan ingat apa yang telah kamu perbuat. Selamanya."

"Maaf, Yah." Aku tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku lagi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf pada Ayah. Minta maaf-lah pada Neji, pada ayah-ibunya, pada Naruto dan orang tuanya, pada teman-temanmu yang kamu ajak berkelahi. Juga tentu saja, pada anak-anak SMA Yamato."

Aku tahu Ayah serius dengan itu. Jadi kuanggukkan kepala, "Ya, Yah." Tidak perlu mendebat bahwa aku tidak memukul sekali pun. Justru aku yang dipukul. Tidak ada gunanya karena pada hakikatnya aku telah berkelahi, tidak peduli aku mengajak atau diajak, aku memukul atau dipukul.

Setelah lukaku dirawat, aku langsung diizinkan pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang di mobil, kami berdiam diri. Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak peristiwa kebun sayur itu.

"Kamu menyesal?" tanya ayahku dingin.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tanpa tahu apakah aku benar-benar menyesal atau tidak.

"Sudah seharusnya. Semua orang tua yang anaknya berkelahi dipanggil ke sekolah. Semua. Kalian benar-benar menempatkan kami dalam posisi sulit."

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa guru kedisiplinan tidak memanggil kami saja? Kenapa orang tua kami?

"Ayah harap mereka tidak memanggil orang tua Neji," lanjut ayahku. "Neji belum sadar sampai sekarang. Orang tuanya panik dan tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Hanya Kami-_sama_ yang tahu apakah dia bisa selamat."

Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan air mataku mengalir satu-satu. Kami-_sama_, kumohon, selamatkan nyawanya.

**...**

Aku lega. Ayahku menelepon rumah sakit dan mendapat kabar Neji sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja. Ayah bilang sebaiknya aku segera menengoknya. Aku mengiyakan meski sekujur tubuhku masih sakit dan perih.

Dahiku masih terasa nyut-nyutan seperti ada sebuah tusukan parah. Apa bekas jahitan itu akan membuatmu tampil lebih keren? Mungkin tidak sekeren Iruka-_sensei_, tapi setidaknya membuatku punya bekas luka. Semua laki-laki punya bekas luka. Hanya aku yang tidak. Tidak ada luka yang bisa kudapat dari hobiku otak-atik komputer dan main _game_.

Tenten adalah orang pertama yang menelepon dan menanyakan keadaanku. Waktu aku bilang, "kamu baik sekali mau meneleponku," dia hanya menyahut, "Aku 'kan temanmu." Aku sampai bengong tidak percaya. Apa yang kulakukan padanya sehingga dia menganggapku teman? Aku belum pernah memberinya contekan, aku belum pernah men-_download_-kan _file-file _bersitus p***o untuknya. Aku malah menabraknya dan menyentuh eh... kemudian aku hanya mendengarkannya menangis, mengumpat-umpat. Sasuke sia... Eh, kenapa aku bisa demikian picik? Aku bisa punya teman dengan mudah, tanpa perlu babak belur.

"Aku mau menengok Neji di rumah sakit," kataku kemudian. Untuk minta maaf, kataku dalam hati.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tentu boleh, mau kujemput? Di mana rumahmu?"

"Tidak, aku yang akan menjemputmu, kamu tidak boleh naik motor," katanya "Dahimu pasti masih sakit."

Dia baik sekali, 'kan? Masih ingat aku tidak seharusnya naik motor karena dahiku luka. "Aku 'kan tidak menggunakan dahiku untuk mengerem atau memencet klakson," kataku.

Tenten di ujung sana tertawa. "Kamu lucu sekali, ya." Tidak pernah ada yang bilang aku lucu. "Jangan-jangan otakmu sudah mengalir lewat dahimu yang sobek," dia masih tergelak-gelak. Aku ikut tertawa. Tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat sisi lucu saat teman-temanku menadahkan kedua tangan mereka ketika aku lompat harimau. Siapa tahu otakku tercecer, kata mereka.

Aku masih saja tertawa, ketika Tenten bertanya, "Jam berapa kita mau berangkat?"

"Tunggu saja di rumahmu, aku akan naik mobil diantar ayahku. Di mana rumahmu?"

Ayahku sudah memanaskan mobil. Aku berganti pakaian, bukan celana panjang atau kemeja karena siku dan lututku yang lecet terasa perih dan lengket bila bergesekan dengan kain, jadi aku memakai celana pendek dan kaus yang longgar sekali. Aku akan ke rumah Naruto dahulu, siapa tahu dia juga mau menengok Neji. Bila bersahabat dengan seseorang selama tujuh belas tahun, kamu akan tahu, sulit sekali untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa sahabatmu, atau paling tidak tanpa memberitahunya.

Begitu sampai di depan rumahnya, aku kaget setengah mati. Si be... Aduh, kenapa aku sering mengumpat? ... maksudku temanku yang belum mahir naik motor itu sedang menstater motor. Yang benar saja!

"Hei, kamu mau pergi naik motor? Yang benar saja, kamu belum mengendarainya di jalan," tanpa bisa kucegah lagi aku berkata... ehm, mungkin berteriak.

Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa dia memandangku seperti banteng akan menyerang matador? Kemudian aku baru menyadari ada seseorang, Sakura. Terlambat! Mungkin aku memang salah karena membuatnya malu, tapi tidak seharusnya dia marah padaku! Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Keadaan jadi tidak enak sama sekali. Aku menelan ludah berkali-kali. Sakura terbengong-bengong, dan Naruto ber-ah-uh bingung antara ingin mencekikku dulu atau menerangkan semua pada Sakura.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit mengunjungi Neji, kalian akan ke mana?" tanyaku kikuk. Untung saja aku tidak berkata, "Kalian mau ke lapangan untuk belajar motor, ya?" Meski itu nyaris kukatakan.

"Oh, kami juga akan ke rumah sakit," seru Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ikut saja mobilku," kataku. Aku berharap mereka mau. Dengan begitu nyawa mereka berdua aman.

"Tidak," kata Naruto ketus, "kita naik motor saja." Aku melotot, dia tidak ingin bunuh diri, 'kan?

Aku menatap Naruto, mencari tanda atau apa yang bisa menunjukkan apa yang harus kukatakan. Tapi, dia justru melengos. Oh, ini saja.

"Tapi, Naruto, kata Paman Danzo, hari-hari ini banyak sekali operasi lalu lintas, sementara kamu 'kan belum ujian ambil SIM."

"Oh, kamu betul," kali ini Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Setelah rencana mau ujian itu aku merasa sudah bisa bebas ke mana-mana."

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, jadi kamu belum punya SIM? Kukira kamu belum bisa naik motor."

Satu lagi penyelamatan. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk membuat SIM dari dulu, tapi dia bilang nanti-nanti terus," kataku. "Jadi, naik mobilku saja?" Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Setelah selesai dengan mereka, baru aku bisa menjemput Tenten di rumahnya lalu ke rumah sakit.

**...**

**A/N: **Sudah dulu deh, lagi malas buka note #eh. Saya harus kembali ke pekerjaan saya, sudah mau hampir hujan. Saya minta maaf ada kesalahan dalam chapter ini dan terima kasih sudah membacanya ^^.

Sunny **Iruzer February**

**Update Date: **11/05/2012

**Review... Please...**


	32. Hidup Seperti Roda yang Macet

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

Sunny **Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC/AU/typo (mungkin?)

**Enjoy Reading!**

**...**

**Hidup Seperti Roda... yang Macet**

**~ Sasuke POV**

Benar-benar menggelikan, bukan? Menyadari pepatah hidup itu seperti roda, kadang di bawah, kadang di atas itu benar? Sialnya kadang-kadang waktu kamu di bawah, rodanya macet sehingga kamu terus menerus terjepit di bawah.

Kamu bakal mengerti bila aku mengatakan seperti ini. Siapa pahlawan sekolah? Aku! Aku-lah yang berhasil memukul mundur anak-anak SMA Yamato yang berangasan itu. Mudah sekali karena anak-anak SMA Yamato parah dalam soal begituan, adu saling pukul memukul maksudku. Memang, anak-anak sekolahku juga payah sekali. Mereka bahkan nekat berkelahi tanpa perbekalan apa-apa. Maksudku bukan senjata pedang atau yang lainnya. Tahu 'kan, senjata tidak berarti apa-apa bila kamu tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Nah, teman-teman bodohku itu berani berkelahi meski belum pernah belajar karate atau taekwondo. Dan itu yang mereka sebut berani. Keberanian dan kebodohan memang tipis batasnya.

Tapi, bukan itu intinya. Intinya, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menyarangkan dua tendangan dan tiga pukulan pada anak SMA Yamato tanpa terluka sedikit pun, aku yang tidak terluka bukan anak Yamato. _Well_, mataku memang biru lebam. Tentu saja itu wajar, Orochimaru pun berdarah-darah sebelum berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya. Tapi, ya hanya itu lukaku, dan itu pun karena aku kecolok setang motorku waktu buru-buru menaikinya, tapi itu tidak perlu diceritakan, bukan? Nanti justru merusak cerita. Aku bilang saja aku kena pukul. Secara teknis itu benar. Aku kena pukul setang sepeda motor. Itu juga termasuk pengorbanan. Tetap saja 'kan, itu masih termasuk episode perkelahian melawan anak Yamato. Meskipun dalam babak akhir, babak melarikan diri. Bukan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri lho. Aku bisa karate, tentu saja! Tapi, menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, nyawa Naruto si pengecut. Bayangkan, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dalam perkelahian itu. Cuma bengong seolah dia ada di kelas sejarah! Itu 'kan medan perang! Sekali bengong nyawa bisa melayang. Dia kena pukul entah berapa kali, tapi tidak luka parah. Dia beruntung, _man_. Yang menyerang sama lambannya dengan dia. Tapi, dasar pengecut, baru kena pukulan sedikit, bolos sekolah! Aku tahu alasannya: menghindari panggilan guru kedisiplinan.

Nah, kembali ke aku, rasanya gagah sekali datang dengan mata bengkak ke sekolah. Semua orang mengaguminya! Begitulah kalau kamu pahlawan. Ketika kelopak matamu dua kali lipat besarnya, cewek-cewek justru tidak berkedip memandangmu. Tentu saja begitu, Yahiko-_senpai_ pun gagah sekali waktu luka terkoyak-koyak ketika menyelamatkan orang-orang dari tangan sang pembunuh di desanya. Orang-orang terus merubungiku. Semua antusias mendengarkan ceritaku. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak antusias, aku rasa hanya guru kedisiplinan. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memangggil kami semua. Padahal aku sudah siap. Aku heran, apa sih pekerjaan guru kedisiplinan itu? Ada peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa siswanya kok tidak melakukan apa-apa? Mungkin dalam hati mereka juga bangga pada kami: anak-anak yang mengorbankan nyawa demi harga diri sekolah.

Jadi, itu waktu aku berada di atas. Tapi, siangnya roda sudah mulai bergerak ke bawah karena tanpa ada angin atau gempa, aku melihat ayah-ibuku muncul di sekolah. Ternyata mereka dipanggil guru kedisiplinan. Sial! Seharusnya mereka tidak tahu menah tentang ini. Setelah selesai dengan guru kedisiplinan, mereka "mampir" ke kelasku untuk bilang, "Kita perlu bicara di rumah." Yah, pasti deh uang sakuku akan melayang dan aku tidak boleh naik motor sebulan. Sudah. Tertawakan saja aku. Yang keras!

Makin sore, ternyata rodaku makin turun. Sore itu aku ke rumah sakit. Kejutan! Siapa yang aku temui di koridor? SAKURA, berpasangan dengan Naruto. Dan TENTEN, berpasangan dengan Sai. Bertemu dua pacar di saat bersamaan, pasti bikin repot, bahkan bila dialami Asuma-_sensei_ sekalipun. Apalagi bila kedua pacar itu, berlagak sombong dengan cowok lain yang tidak masuk kategori makhluk hidup yang layak dilestarikan!

Saat itulah roda hidupku bergerak sangat cepat. Segera saja aku tergulir ke titik terbawah. Benar-benar di titik paling bawah dan paling buruk, rodanya macet seketika. Silakan tertawa. Yang keras. Jiraiya didepak Tsunade dan ditolak oleh semua cewek. Sempurna! Maksudku, siapa laki-laki idola para cewek di sekolah? Aku. Dan siapa yang ke rumah sakit tanpa seorang cewek pun di sisinya? Aku.

Seperti belum lengkap saja. Siapa yang ditipu teman sendiri selama ini? Aku. Betul! Silakan tertawa lagi. Aku mengakui, aku memang tidak begitu pandai biologi, tidak begitu mengerti hukum Mandull, Mendell, siapa pun itu tentang kawin silang dan hasilnya. Tapi, aku rasa kalau orangtua Neji punya anak seperti Neji, sudah pasti membenarkan teori tadi. Orangtua Neji memang agak sedikit berbeda, sebetulnya bukan tidak berbeda, tapi memang mirip. Orangtuanya seperti keluar dari tubuh Neji. Kedua adiknya juga, manis sekali, dan dipanggil "Hina-_chan_" dan "Hana-_chan_" oleh Neji. Merdu sekali panggilan "_chan_" itu. Bisa juga aku mengajak dia jalan-jalan kapan-kapan.

Lalu dari mana Neji bisa mendapat kulit seperti krem bedak dan kuning langsat seperti itu? Masa ada kesalahan prosedur pembuatan, kesalahan alam? Atau jangan-jangan tertukar waktu bayi? Tertukar bayi _Yuki-onna_!

Hmmm, apa mungkin dia anak kembar? Anak yang lahir dari orangtua yang sama? Atau anak yang sudah ada? Untung sekali ada yang mau melahirkannya, anak yang sekali makan habis bedak putih?

Hmmm, pantas saja dia tidak pernah cerita ke aku. Aku juga penasaran, betul nih, mereka orang tua dan adik-adiknya? Bukannya tim _reality show_ yang membuat kejutan atau bagi-bagi rezeki buat orang susah? Jadi, ketika Neji memperkenalkan paman dan adik-adiknya, jangan salahkan bila aku bertanya, "Paman dan adik? Maksudmu keluargamu, begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Neji dengan mantap. Hah!

"Kok..," aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"Kok apa, Sasuke? Mirip?" kata Neji. Iya, itu!

Paman, Hinata dan Hanabi-nya tertawa geli, membuat mata perak mereka tenggelam dan sekelam cahaya putih.

"Iya, Neji-_nii-sama_ memang sangat mirip dengan kami, karena _nii-sama_ adalah _nii-sama_ lho, sungguh," kata Hanabi tergelak-gelak. "_Nii-sama_ kebanyakan main bola sih."

"Kapan-kapan main ke rumah. Nanti Paman buatkan kuetiau spesial," kata Paman Neji.

"Kuetiau?" kata Sai heran. Aku kaget, apa-apaan lagi nih?

"Jadi, kamu belum pernah bilang kalau kita punya restoran?" tanya Paman Neji. "Wah, kamu tidak punya jiwa promosi."

"Restoran?" kali ini kami semua berseru. Gila! Kalau sudah sembuh, bakal aku tantang duel Neji! Apa sih yang pernah dia ceritakan ke aku selain dulu dia pernah operasi jidat?

"Ya, Restoran Hyuuga." Astaga, restoran langgananku. Sialan kamu, Neji! Duel empat belas ronde!

"Maaf, kalau kamu dulu dapat kuetiau yang keasinan. Lain kali aku akan membuatkan yang enak. Janji!"

"Kamu membuatnya?" Aku mendelik. Dia tidak bermaksud... mungkin maksudnya Hinatanya yang akan membuat. Bodoh saja kalau aku makan masakannya, enak tidak, keracunan pasti.

"Neji_-nii-sama_ adalah koki kami yang paling hebat," kata Hinata bangga sambil memeluk pundak Neji.

Jadi, selama ini aku ini siapa sih? Duduk di sebelahnya satu semester lebih tanpa tahu dia bisa masak kuetiau.

"Maaf, jam besuk habis," seorang perawat muncul. Huh, aku tidak bakalan menunggu kamu sembuh! Akan aku mengkulitimu karena menyembunyikan semua ini dari aku!

Kami semua beriringan keluar. Aku benar-benar merasa letih. Rodaku benar-benar sampai titik terbawah dan aku tergencet.

Sakura dan Tenten mengobrol lirih. Aku rasa ini saatnya untuk membuat rodaku naik lagi. Siapa yang harus aku jadikan dongkrak supaya rodaku mau berputar naik? Tenten atau Sakura? Sama-sama sulit. Aku ingin Sakura. Pasti, 'kan? Aku lebih suka sama dia. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Aku harus mulai dari Tenten, itu lebih muda. Aku belum begitu jauh dengan Sakura. Soal tragedi ciuman itu bisa aku luruskan sedikit. Taruhan, dia pasti belum menceritakannya pada siapa pun, 'kan? Kecuali dia terlalu bodoh untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Oke, Uchiha, mulai saja. "Maaf, Tenten, kamu mau tidak pulang bersamaku? Paling tidak Sai tidak perlu mengantarmu..."

"Aku tidak keberatan," sahut Sai. Dasar anak di bawah umur, tidak mengerti permainan orang dewasa. Aku mengedipkan mata padanya, tapi dia malah berkomentar, "Matamu kelilipan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu," kata Tenten tegas.

Tenang. Aku sudah tahu dia akan menjawab seperti itu. Sejelek apa pun cewek, mereka membutuhkan jual mahal.

"Mmm, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Aku memandang Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura bergantian. Itu kode supaya mereka mengizinkan aku meninggalkan kelompok dan bicara berdua saja dengan Tenten.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," kata Tenten cuek. Ini sih sudah terlalu mahal.

"Tenten, aku hanya ingin meluruskan..."

"Jangan memaksa dia, brengsek." Sakura maju. "Jangan menyakiti temanku lebih jauh lagi."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tidak mungkin Sakura tahu. "Menyakiti? Aku hanya mau mengobrol dengan Tenten tentang PR yang aku pinjam kemarin. Siapa yang menyakiti Tenten? Bilang saja, nanti aku yang menanganinya!" Tenang, Uchiha.

"Bukan hanya Tenten, tapi juga Ino, Karin, Temari, Ayame, semuanya," Sakura meluap. Jadi, ini gerakan feminisme? Emansipasi?

Sakura maju mendekat. "Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Orochimaru? Hah, kamu hanya cowok yang bisa membakar pantat orang dan berlagak pahlawan. Kamu bahkan tidak tahu menjaga perasaan teman-temanmu. Dasar pecundang!"

_Pecundang_. Kata itu seperti godam yang memukul hatiku jadi kepingan tipis. Pecundang. Bagi Sakura, aku ini hanya pecundang. Baru kali ini aku merasakan jadi pecundang. Menyakitkan. Rodaku macet, patah, terperosok ke lumpur, lumpur bercampur comberan dan kotoran sapi. Ugh!

**...**

**A/N: **Wuiih! Syukur Alhamdulillah, tercapai juga chapter yang menguras tenaga ini. Tengah malam membuatnya sampai saya tidak bisa tidur. Saya ini betul-betul... aneh.  
Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir dan saya sudah menyelesaikan fic ini di bulan ini dan tahun ini. Siap-siap menuju langkah baru di tahun depan. :D

Sampai jumpa, ya! Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata dan terima kasih! ^^

Sunny **Iruzer February**

**Update Date: **11/10/2012

**Silakan di review, jika berminat ...**


	33. Join The Gang!

**Join The Gang**

**.**

**.**

Sunny **Iruzer **February

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **Last chapter and Extra chapter, OOC, AU, and typo?

**Enjoy Reading!**

**...**

**Join The Gang!**

**~ Neji POV**

"Ba-bagaimana? A-ayah sudah menanyakan lagi mau tidak k-kita mengelola restoran baru-nya." Hinata mengelap mangkuk dengan serbet. Saya rasa sudah waktunya kami punya mesin pengering.

"Investasi yang bagus sekali," katanya lagi. _Prakk_, aku menggeprak bawang dengan pisau besar favorit saya.

"Bisa tidak, Hinata mengelolanya sendiri?" tanyaku sambil menyisihkan bawang itu. Sekarang jamur.

"Aku membutuhkan teman, Neji_-nii-sama_."

Potong, potong, potong. "Kalau begitu ajak saja Hanabi." Hanabi itu adalah adik sepupuku dan adik kandung Hinata yang sekarang masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 1.

Hinata diam sejenak. "Y-ya, kurasa Hanabi mau saja sih. Benar, _nii-sama_ tidak mau ikut? _Nii-sama_ bisa punya uang sendiri..."

"Aku sibuk, Hinata," kataku. Oke, semua bahan sudah siap.

"I-iya. Aku juga tahu. _Nii-sama_ masih sekolah, ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola."

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku akan mengelola restoran ini."

Hinata langsung berhenti. Hei, dia masih memegang piring.

"Y-yang benar? Hinata kira _Nii-sama_ tidak suka memasak..."

"Kukira Hinata bilang masakanku tidak ada duanya."

"I-iya, tapi _Nii-sama_ bilang _Nii-sama_ ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola."

"Aku suka main sepak bola. Tapi, aku ingin jadi _super-chef_."

"Wow hebat!" Hinata melonjak dan memelukku. Ups, segera aku tangkap piring yang hampir meluncur dari tangannya.

"Halo, Neji."

"Eh, itu teman-temanku." Aku mencoba lepas dari "cekikan" Hinata. Aku memang sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Hinata melepas pelukannya. "Teman-teman _nii-sama_ datang? Hinata rasa ini yang pertama..."

"Tidak, ah, dari dulu sudah banyak teman-temanku yang main."

"Teman sekolah maksud _nii-sama_," katanya. "Silakan masuk," Hinata berseru nyaring, tidak gagap seperti tadi, membuat tiga tamu yang baru makan mi bakso mendongak. Dan itulah mereka. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai datang ke rumahku... maksudku ke restoran keluargaku untuk pertama kali. Kecuali Sasuke. Dia sudah datang kemari berkali-kali. Tapi, ini yang pertama sejak ia tahu aku tinggal di sini.

Aku merapikan celemekku. "Bersiaplah untuk sajian istimewa Super-Chef Neji," aku bergaya seperti pembawa acara _Allez Cuisine_. Sial, besok aku harus mengganti nama, rasanya nama Super-Chef Neji kurang komersil.

Mereka masuk dapur dan ternganga. "Kamu benar-benar bisa memasak, ya?" Naruto terheran-heran. Haha, mereka tidak percaya.

Aku memanaskan wajan. Tanpa sadar, aku selalu percaya masakan adalah hal yang ajaib. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Sasuke mau datang bersama Sai dan Naruto? Mereka 'kan belum menjadi sahabat dekat. Lagi pula gebetan Sasuke, Sakura, diebut Naruto. Siapa sangka, justru Naruto wartawan kacau itu bisa merebut hati Sakura? Sasuke sulit menerima kekalahan seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sekarang hanya karena ingin mecicipi kuetiau mereka bisa datang bersama-sama dan kelihatannya melupakan semua masalah yang ada. Lagi pula memang tidak sportif musuhan dengan teman gara-gara merebut-rebut cewek.

Sasuke banyak berubah. Dia lebih pendiam dan tidak menguber-uber cewek lagi. Mungkin dia depresi karena kabarnya Sakura mengatai-ngatainya pecundang atau apalah namanya begitu sepulang dari menengok aku. Santai saja, semangkuk sup ayam akan membuatnya segar kembali.

Tanpa bisa aku mencegah, aku tersenyum. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku mensyukuri keadaan yang begitu nyaman ini. Keluarga yang menyayangiku. Teman-teman yang mendukungku, bakat dan kesehatan yang aku miliki.

Ketika teman-teman melahap masakanku seperti orang kelaparan. Aku tahu, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

* * *

**Extra Chapter**

**Normal POV**

Syukurlah telah terjadi persahabatan antar empat kawan ini yang berbeda sifat, kepribadian, dan profesi(?). Memang tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bersahabat baik di kelas 2 SMA Konoha ini. Masih terus melayangkan strategi untuk menaklukan Sakura. Tanggapan dua orang yang tidak peduli dan masih peduli, beranggapan wajar-wajar bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Hinata yang sedang melihat ketiga sahabat kakak sepupunya melayangkan pertanyaan tentang keempat sahabat ini. Hinata sebagai wartawan biasa (sengaja) untuk mengetahui tentang diri mereka satu sama lain. Hinata duduk di depan mereka bersama kakak sepupunya, sambil membuka bolpoin untuk menulis di catatannya.

Di mulai dari Sai Shimura...  
Pertanyaannya: "Menurut Sai_-nii_, tentang _nii-sama_... apa?"

Sai membetulkan kacamatanya dan menatap Neji lalu ke Hinata, "Tentang Neji... dia hebat dan luar biasa. Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Aku berkomentar tentang makanannya... enak sekali." Sai menatap semangkuk sup yang dihidangkan di meja. _'Aku senang, ban motornya sudah dikembalikan lagi seperti semula."_

Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan lagi, "Kalau Naruto_-nii_ dan Sasuke_-nii_, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Sai menatap Hinata lagi, kepalanya kebingungan. Dia menatap Naruto. "Naruto... Akhirnya dia bisa naik motor juga. Aku sangat senang. Tapi, aneh sekali, dia sekarang lagi menonton sesuatu yang entah apa namanya."

"Sengaja, ya, kamu humbarkan?" tanya Naruto mengeryit.

"Aku tidak sengaja sih."

"Jadi, kamu sudah bisa naik motor baru-baru ini?" tanya Neji, menyeringai.

"Sudah jangan bahas lagi!" geram Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Sasuke..." Sai melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri. "Aku tanya, apa sih cewek _jadul?_ Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di kamusku."

"Ha ha ha ha!" ketiganya mulai tertawa. Mereka menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya kalau Sai begitu polos. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum di dalam hati.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sai kebingungan.

Neji menepuk pundaknya, "Kamu luar biasa! Ha ha ha!" Neji masih terus tertawa.

"S-sudah, sudah." Hinata mengentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto, "Naruto_-nii_, aku ingin tahu apa pendapat Naruto_-nii_ tentang Sai_-nii_, Neji_-nii-sama_, dan Sasuke_-nii_?"

"Aku?" Naruto melihat ketiga orang di sampingnya bergantian, lalu menoleh ke Hinata. "Tentang Sai, terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya kepada mereka tentang aku yang sudah naik motor." Naruto tersenyum ke Sai, "Akhirnya dia punya teman baru dan membuat _mailing list_. Dan yang bergabung pertama kali adalah Tenten. Taruhan deh, dalam sebulan dia pasti bakal kebanjiran teman yang sangat dia senangi."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Yang penting kamu tidak mengajak-ajakku."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau Neji_-nii-sama_?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Neji?" Naruto memandang Neji, "Neji hebat. Hebat sekali. Dia bisa memainkan wajan menyala-nyala. Dan masakannya enak sekali. Dia mengakui dialah yang membuat kuetiau siram dan udang asam manis yang dibawanya ke rumah Sasuke dulu. Ternyata manusia sekasar dia punya sisi lembut juga. Lihat saja, bagaimana dia membelai-belai dan mencium-cium kepiting setiap mau memasukkan mereka ke dalam panci."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Neji mengeryit.

"Tidak ada memaksa kok. Bukankah itu sifat seorang Chef penyuka masakan?" tanya Naruto setengah menantang.

"Terserah padamu." Neji menumpukan kaki kirinya ke lutut kanan dengan gaya yang sok.

"Sasuke." Naruto memandang Sasuke, setengah kesal. "Jauhi Sakura!"

"Terserah!"

'_Dan untuk Sakura, aku harus mencari cara sebelum semua terlambat dan nantinya hanya menjadi teman saja,'_ bisik Naruto dalam hati dan membulatkan tekad pejuang mendapatkan wanita idaman.

"Berikutnya!" Hinata mengganti posisi duduknya menghadap Sasuke, "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke_-nii_?"

"..." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Aku tidak berkomentar tentang Neji." Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto. "Aku tidak cemburu padamu! Aku hanya tidak suka dengan idemu untuk membuat buku harian berantai."

"Buku harian apa?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Cari di kamusmu sendiri!" Sasuke memandang Sai, "Dan kamu! Kamu cocok untuk menjadi pembuat gelombang elektromagnet penarik cewek!"

"Hah?! Aku? Mana mungkin!" Sai melambaikan kedua tangan, tidak tahu.

"Bisa jadi 'kan. Buktinya si Tenten."

"Kenapa dengan si Tenten?"

"Kamu benar-benar, ya!"

Neji beranjak dari posisinya duduk, menghentikan ulah Sasuke. "Sudah, Sasuke. Apa kamu mau dibilang pecundang lagi?"

Sasuke _drop_ mendengar kata "pecundang". Sasuke kembali diam, dan tidak lagi mengutarakan emosi sekejap.

"Untuk Neji _-nii-sama_, apa menurut _nii-sama _tentang mereka?" tanya Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke Neji, kakak sepupunya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, ya, Sai. Tentang kecelakaan itu..." Neji memandang Sai.

"Bukan salahmu kok, ini juga salahku." Sai tertunduk.

"Salah kita semua!" seru Naruto lantang.

Sai dan Neji melihat Naruto, tersenyum. "Itu benar!" kata mereka serempak.

"Untukmu, Naruto, aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi, kalau soal puisi, bagi-bagi ya," kata Neji menyeringai.

"Puisi? Kamu punya puisi?" tanya Sai menolehkan ke Naruto, dan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke luar. "Apa puisi di _mading_ itu, puisimu?"

"I-iya..." jawab Naruto, gugup.

"Waw!" Neji, Hinata dan Sai berteriak serempak. Mereka betul-betul terkejut, pada apa yang dikatakan kalau Naruto bisa membuat puisi.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Malu tahu, punya sahabat cowok bisa puisi dan cerpen, juga menonton drama film." Naruto tertunduk malu.

"Kamu hebat! Kita memang harus menceritakan apa kelebihan kita! Dari kekurangan bisa menjadi kelebihan dan kekuatan bagi kita untuk melanjutkan hidup. Untuk apa malu? Bukankah kita ditakdirkan punya memiliki kelebihan itu?" kata Neji.

Sai terpukau mendengar pernyataan Neji yang membuat dirinya takjub lagi akannya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk.

"Benar sekali! Untuk apa malu pada kelebihan kita ini. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan juga tentang kelebihan kita ini, 'kan."

"Yang penting, kita harus tahu bahwa yang namanya kelebihan harus kita jaga. Dan kelebihan kita itu bisa menjadi tameng di hari ke depan."

"Ide yang bagus, Neji. Tidak heran dengan pemikiranmu!" Sai menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji.

"Dan dasarnya kita juga harus mengingat apa dosa kita di masa lalu dan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Benar, bukan?" kata Neji tersenyum.

"Neji_-nii-sama _kereeen!" Hinata bertepuk tangan.

"Dan kamu, Sasuke." Neji menatap Sasuke, "Boleh kamu berhenti menjadi _playboy_, tapi mengharapkan informasi menarik yang pernah kita selalu bicarakan."

"Akan kuingat."

Hinata kembali menghadapi mereka dengan mengposisikan dirinya menatap mereka bertiga, "Dan apa pengharapan kalian di masa yang akan datang dan juga esok hari?"

"Kami berharap, kita masih bisa menjadi teman untuk selama-lamanya," sahut Sai.

"Aku juga berharap begitu," kata Neji, tersenyum kecil.

"Aku berharap, aku dan Sasuke bisa saling mengalah satu sama lain," jawab Naruto.

"Semoga deh," kata Sasuke malas.

"Dan untuk lainnya?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil menuliskan catatan.

"Kami berharap penulis bernama **Sunny Iruzer February** mau menuliskan kisah kami, saat kami naik ke kelas tiga," kata mereka serempak, kecuali Sasuke yang murung.

"K-kenapa dengan penulisnya?" tanya Hinata kebingungan. "Bukankah ini sudah _happy ending_?"

"Bukan _happy ending_ lagi. Kami ingin bisa menceritakan pengalaman kami lagi di kelas tiga. Aku berharap Sunny-_san_ mau mengabulkan permohonan kami," sahut Sai mewakilkan para teman-temannya.

"Sunny?" tanya Hinata bingung dan membalikkan badannya ke arah pengunjung restoran yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan. "M-maksudnya dia?"

"Eh?" mereka memandang di mana arah tunjukkan Hinata, mereka melihat seseorang bertudung sambil membaca buku.

"Akan kutanya deh," Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri sosok bertudung itu, "Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini sambil bertanya padamu."

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dari membaca buku. Dia hanya mengangguk, "Silakan."

Hinata duduk dan melihat wajahnya sosok itu. Hinata sangat bingung, kenapa wajahnya tidak terlihat? "Apa Anda siap untuk menulis cerita **Join The Gang Part II**?"

"Aku tidak berminat lagi."

"A-apa!? Maksud Anda, Anda mau membuat cerita lagi?" tanya Hinata kaget dan terkejut.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak ada keinginan membuatnya."

"Apa masalah Anda?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"B-bisakah bicara baik-baik?" tanya Hinata mulai ketakutan.

"Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan, Nona Hinata?" tanya sosok itu saat mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hinata. Wajahnya yang gelap, mencerminkan aura mengerikan.

"A-aku hanya ingin A-Anda melanjutkan cerita lanjutan ini? B-bukankah Anda selalu membuat ki-kisah lanjutan?" tanya Hinata masih ketakutan pada aura mengerikan tersebut.

"Itu memang benar." Sosok itu menurunkan wajahnya kembali membaca buku, "Aku akan memikirkannya. Tahun depan, Anda akan mendengar kabarnya." Sosok itu beranjak dari kursinya, menghadap Hinata dan meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf pada Anda. Jika kelancanganku melakukan ini pada Anda sampai Anda ketakutan seperti ini."

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tunggu di tahun depan, di tahun 2013," kata Hinata sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Terima kasih dan ini pembayarannya." Sosok itu memberikan bayarannya ke atas meja, pergi keluar dan menghilang.

Neji menghampiri adik sepupunya yang sudah mulai keringat, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, Neji_-nii-sama_," sahut Hinata.

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia akan memikirkannya. Katanya, kita akan diberitahu kabar itu di tahun depan."

"Itu lebih baik."

Hinata berlari, wajahnya menghadapa ke depan, ke arah pembaca. "Pembaca sekalian, saksikan kami semua di tahun depan. Saat kakak-kakak kami memulai awal tahunnya di kelas tiga. Aku berharap kalian tidak kecewa terhadap cerita ini, karena sang _author_ sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk melanjutkan cerita lanjutan. Aku berharap kalian tidak kecewa pada kisah ini, karena kisah ini juga memakai kisah teman-teman _author_ waktu di zaman SMA dulu. Dan tahun depan, _author_ akan melanjutkannya waktu di kelas tiga SMA. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca _extra chapter_ ini, dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini di _pen name _S.I.F." Hinata membungkukkan badan, hormat dan salam. "Sampai jumpa lagi di tahun depan. Semoga kalian juga bisa sukses dan panjang umur!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya bersama Neji, Naruto, dan Sai, terkecuali Sasuke yang tidak mau melakukannya.

**Will continue in the next story...**

**...**

**A/N: **Sudah selesai fic ini dan chapter ini. Saya sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi karena kesalahan saya di masa lalu, tapi ini baru permulaan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Menjadi lebih baik dari kemarin. Saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi di tahun depan dan esok hari. Mereka sudah menasehati saya sampai ke detil-detilnya, juga orang tua saya yang juga menasehati saya. Terima kasih. ^^

Terima kasih sudah me-review: **Freeya Lawliet, Neerval-Li, **Toegoe Sparrow, **Riyuki18, **fathiyah, **Patto-san**_**, **_Guest, **Hoshi Yukinua, deshitiachan, Junior Lian Haq, Kurousa Hime, 13th Larc Hell, **asakura, inai-chan, Yin, Landriana, Kora, Ruru, **Mauree-Azure, **dan **Lovissa**_**.**_

Terima kasih sudah men-_follow_: **13th Larc Hell, HoshiakariKonose Haruka, Junior Lian Haq, Mauree-Azure, Moyahime, Neerval-Li, **dan **desthiachan.**

Terima kasih sudah men-_favorite_: **13th Larc Hell, Hoshi Yukinua, HoshiakariKonose Haruka, Mauree-Azure, Moyahime, Neterya imel, Patto-san, **and **akasuna no ei-chan.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir walaupun hanya sedikit. Sebenarnya saya buat cerita tidak meminta balasan apapun, tapi kalian telah melakukannya... saya sungguh berterima kasih. Saya senang bisa menjadi anggota ini di FFN. Mungkin tahun depan, saya sudah jarang membuka FFN lagi (padahal masih mau). Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf jika ada salah kata dan kesalahan di dalam cerita ini. Saya sudah memastikannya kok (otak saya bisa mengingatnya).

Sampai jumpa di tahun depan. Soal fic STILL, saya akan menamatkannya di minggu ini dan epilognya hari selanjutnya. Dimohon tunggu dengan sabar! (_ _)

Terima kasih...

Salam,

**Sunny **Iruzer **February**

**Date: **11/13/2012

**Silakan di-review jika berkeinginan, saya tidak akan memaksa! ^^**


End file.
